Précieuses et Perfides Potions
by NegaSnape
Summary: Harry et Draco renversent par inadvertance une étagère remplie de potions. Les conséquences sont désastreuses, ils sont désormais soumis aux effets aléatoires de philtres plus retors les uns que les autres. HP/DM
1. Début & Déboires

**Précieuses et Perfides Potions**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour un petitmoment.

**Rating : **T ou M = HP/DM

**Un p'tit mot :** parce qu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, c'est la première que j'ose poster par ici ! Si il y a la moindre incohérence n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part. merci et bonne lecture

**situation : **milieux de la 5iéme année, sur une durée d'une semaine pendant les vacances de noël. Respect les événements des livres précédents.

**(Corrigé par Hippopotamette, Merci a elle pour son aide)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Début & Déboires**

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude. Quoi de pire que commencer le vendredi matin, la veille des vacances, par un cours de potion en commun avec Serpentard ? Tout les conditions étaient réunis pour que ça tourne mal. La plupart des élèves, la mine ensommeillée, s'installèrent dans le silence. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au premier rang, Malfoy et ses acolytes parlaient avec animation. Ils se retournèrent brusquement dans sa direction avec de larges sourires. Harry fronça les sourcils, ça sentait le coup fourré. Après tout, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de la part de son rival favori autoproclamé ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il avait obtenu ce statut particulier le jour où il avait refusé de lui serrer la main en première année. Il faut dire que ses manières de bourgeois narcissique le rendaient dingue. Depuis leur lutte s'était intensifiée. Toujours à l'affut de la plus belle crasse à commettre, les deux partis avait passé une sorte d'accord tacite qui leur permettaient de se défouler à tour de rôle. Rogue ouvrit la porte du cachot dans un claquement sec. Il fit disparaître les encriers et les parchemins d'un mouvement de baguette, sous la protestation des élèves de Gryffondor.

- vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vos cerveaux flétris et sans intellect seront bien trop occupés à tenter de suivre les indications. Il fit une pause pour donner de l'effet avant de reprendre avec plus de hargne, Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez la subtilité de la confection d'une potion mais comme vous le savez l'exercice d'aujourd'hui comptera pour 50% de la note du semestre et sera décisif pour vos BUSE. Son regard balaya la classe et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry, Monsieur Potter va nous rappeler le nom et la particularité de la potion

Harry lança un regard paniqué à Hermione qui lui répondit avec un air compatissant. Elle l'aurait bien aidé mais Rogue leur avait déjà retiré 10 points au cours précédant quand elle lui avait soufflé la réponse. Malfoy lui lança un sourire goguenard et passa son pousse sous la gorge dans un mouvement significatif « t'es cuit, Potter ».

- Bien sûr vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée, reprit Rogue, que pouvais-je attendre de plus ? La célébrité n'a fait qu'enfler votre tête sans la remplir semblerait-il. Ça fera 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. M. Malfoy auriez-vous l'obligeance d'éclairer sa lanterne ?

- Mais bien sur professeur, répondit ce dernier avec satisfaction, l'examen d'aujourd'hui porte sur la confection du Philtre d'Héraclès qui permet d'obtenir une force surhumaine pendant un temps limité.

- En effet, ça fera 5 points pour Serpentard. Et pouvez-vous me préciser sa particularité

Malfoy parut songeur un instant. Hermione tapa nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, signe qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- Elle est confectionnée à base de venin d'araignées géantes, qui est très dur à se procurer, finit-il par dire

Ron grimaça. Une certaine expérience en deuxième année leurs avait montré ô combien il était difficile d'approcher une Acromentule.

- C'est exact, 5 points supplémentaires pour Serpentard. Vous trouverez toutes les indications dans votre manuel. Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous irez à tour de rôle récupérer les ingrédients dans la réserve à côté, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte à sa droite du menton. Vous avez une demi-heure pour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un hurlement strident retentit dans les couloirs du premier étage. Les élèves se lancèrent des regards incrédules, ce cri était empli d'une véritable terreur. Rogue sortit de la salle de cours en trombe. Il lança un « commencez sans moi » avant de partir en courant vers la source du bruit. Harry grinça des dents, bien qu'il fût bref, le son raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Un son étrangement familier. Certaines images lui revinrent en mémoire, mais de manière extrêmement diffuse. Il plissa les yeux comme pour éclaircir les bribes de souvenirs qui s'assemblaient paresseusement.

- On a peur, Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux en direction de la voix trainante qui venait d'interrompre son exercice mental. Malfoy qui s'était rapproché de sa table le fixait avec un sourire hautain, les bras croisés et la baguette à la main. Il paraissait très blême malgré la volonté de dissimuler sa crainte.

- pas autant que toi apparemment ! Répondit Harry avec un demi sourire, tu vas finir pas casser ta baguette si tu crispes autant tes doigts en la serrant.

Un éclat de rire parcouru la rangée. Malfoy, visiblement vexé, s'appuya sur la table pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ennemi.

- Quelle verve, Potty ! Mais je serais le premier à rire quand tu appelleras ta maman des tréfonds pour qu'elle vienne te sauver les fesses... il prit une position dramatique, Ausecour, Venez me chercher, je suis Potter, et je suis pas foutu de faire un pas sans la protection d'un vieux fou sénile !

- Ca suffit Malfoy ! Hurla Hermione, furieuse. La jeune fille se retourna précipitamment vers son ami avec inquiétude, guettant sa réaction. Harry prit une lente inspiration.

- Ça tu vas me le payer, Malfoy.

- Oh j'aimerai bien voir ça, Petit Potter ! Tu ne risques pas de...

C'était le mot de trop, Harry se rua sur son rival et l'attrapa par le col. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant une fraction de seconde. Personne ne vit clairement qui donna le premier coup, mais l'instant d'après fut riche en mandales d'une violence extrême. Malfoy assena un violente frappe dans l'estomac d'Harry qui hoqueta de surprise. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière en reprenant son souffle puis s'empara d'un tabouret qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. Malfoy se plaqua contre l'étagère à Potion pour éviter le projectile qui s'explosa sur le mur à proximité. En quelques pas Harry se retrouva de nouveaux à sa hauteur.

- Calmez-vous, hurla Hermione pendant que le reste de la classe formait un cercle autour d'eux.

Goyle fit une tentative pour rejoindre Draco et s'en prendre a Harry, mais Ron et Seamus s'interposèrent pour l'en dissuader. Les autres élèves encourageait l'un ou l'autre en faisant des paris sur la fin de leur affrontement. Submergés par la colère, les deux ennemis n'entendaient même pas ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Ils se jetèrent une énième fois l'un sur l'autre sans faire attention au meuble, qui chancela. Impuissant, les étudiants regardèrent avec horreur la massive étagère en ébène s'écraser sur eux, répandant le contenu de ses fioles dans un fracas de verres brisés. C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue choisit de réapparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- bien, il ne s'agissait que d'un exer...il se tut face au spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Plusieurs expressions se lurent successivement sur son visage. La stupéfaction d'abord, suivit de l'horreur, de la colère et de la haine profonde. Comment osez-vous ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry et Draco s'extirpèrent avec difficulté de dessous l'étagère, en toussant et crachant des restes ingurgités par inadvertance. Leurs visages et leurs vêtements étaient enduits de toutes sortes de mixtures colorées et odorantes qui commençait à traverser le tissus et à imprégner la peau. Le choc leurs avait remis les idées en place et la colère avait disparu. Harry retira ses lunettes qui avaient miraculeusement survécu à la chute et les essuya tant bien que mal sur sa cuisse. Autour d'eux, le résultat était désastreux, tout le précieux contenu de l'étagère n'était plus qu'un amas de petits bouts de verre et de liquides répandu au sol. Là ils étaient mal. Très mal. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, ni respirer trop fort. Draco se ratatinait sur place, complétement paniqué par l'expression démente de son parrain.

- comment osez-vous ? Répéta-t-il en s'approchant lentement de ses deux élèves, les yeux exorbités.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard inquiet. Une certitude les tiraillait : ils allaient sérieusement en baver ! Plus Rogue s'avançait vers eux, plus leurs vies semblaient insignifiantes et éphémères. Harry se surprit même à penser que si il s'en sortait vivant, il ne provoquerait plus jamais Malfoy en duel en gage de sa bonne foi. Après tout, ils allaient traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Ils avaient impunément saccagé des années entières de philtres et de potions confectionnés par le sorcier le moins patient du monde. L'ultime bataille pour la survie pouvait commencer ! Tandis que sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, une aide inespérée fit son apparition dans la classe. Le professeur McGonagall entra légèrement essoufflé.

- Tout va bien Severus ? Que...Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Je vais les tuer... les tuer, marmonna Rogue une lueur démente dans les yeux

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy qu'avez-vous encore fait, bon sang ? Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son collègue, laissez Severus je m'en occupe, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

Rogue acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte comme un ectoplasme, marmonnant des bouts de phrases inaudibles. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.

- Quant à vous, Messieurs, suivez-moi sans tarder. Madame Pomfresh va vous examiner. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux concernés. Le cours est suspendu.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au deuxième étage dans un silence quasi total. Seul le bruit de leurs pas raisonnait dans le couloir totalement vide. Harry mourrait d'envie de la questionner. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il brusquement convoqué Rogue au milieu d'un cours ? Quel était l'origine de ce cri strident ? Aurait-il droit à une garde rapprochée en cas de représailles de la part de son professeur de Potion ? Que risquaient-ils ainsi barbouillés de breuvages plus retors les uns que les autres ?

Draco, de son coté, tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des restes de potions d'un revers de manche avec une expression de profond dégout. Ca n'eut pour effet que d'étaler les taches et de produire de petites étincelles au contact de ses doigts. Quand l'une d'elle se transforma en gerbe incandescente, McGonagall se retourna d'un mouvement sec.

- Je vous en prie M. Malfoy, n'empirez pas les choses ! arrêtez donc de toucher !

Harry avait beaucoup mal à s'empêcher d'exploser de rire sous le regard affolé de Draco.

- Mais c'est une chemise a 200 Gallions, gémit-il

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous mettre en danger pour une chemise !

- Si c'est qu'il veut, professeur... commença Harry avec un air faussement neutre.

- LA FERME, POTTER !

- Calme toi, Malfoy, ne t'enflamme pas ! ajouta Harry dans un grand éclat de rire. McGonagall réprima un sourire.

- Mais c'est qu'il essaye d'être drôle, le petit pote Potter. Cracha Malfoy en plissant les yeux. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer en sortant sa baguette mais son mouvement fut brusquement interrompu. On aurait pu croire qu'une main invisible faisait ployer son coude de force. Harry fronça les sourcils

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

- Ah... ça commence à bruler... articula Draco dans une grimace de douleur. Il agrippait son bras comme pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Harry commençait lui aussi à ressentir des effets secondaires pires que les étincelles. Une horrible sensation d'irritation s'intensifia au niveau de ses côtes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des images de corps consumer par de l'acide lui vinrent en tête. Rogue n'était pas suffisamment inconscient ou sadique pour entreposer des fioles corrosives sur une étagère bancale ? La réponse était évidente. Si. Bien sûr que si. Il serra les dents en espérant conserver tous ses organes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les attendait les bras croisés et l'air exaspéré.

- M. Malfoy et M. Potter, mes clients préférés! S'exclama-t-elle

- je vous laisse vous occuper du reste, Pompom. Vous me les enverrez quand leurs diagnostiques seront plus clairs, McGonagall se retourna et poursuivit d'un ton sec, tenez-vous bien, vous deux, je ne veux pas entendre parler du moindre problème! Sinon je peux vous garantir que votre peine sera considérablement augmentée, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent avec une moue dépitée et suivirent Pomfresh vers le font de l'infirmerie. Elle les installa dans une petite alcôve occupée par deux lits d'appoint. Le match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle de la semaine précédente avait fait pas mal de blessé parmi les joueurs et les spectateurs, les lits étaient quasiment tous occupés. Malfoy lança un regard méprisant à l'infirmière qui les invita à retirer leurs robes et à s'installer sur les matelas. Harry esquissa un sourire en regardant le comportement de son camarade de classe. Il semblait être offusqué qu'elle lui propose, a lui, sa seigneurie Malfoy, un lit aussi médiocre. Il tata le matelas du bout de doits avec une mine révulsée. Il finit par s'assoir et retirer ses vêtements avec difficulté. Le tissu était complètement imprégné de mixtures visqueuses. Un frisson de dégout parcouru son dos et il éloigna le tas d'étoffes du bout du pied. Comment pouvait-il être aussi maniéré, songea Harry. Il était blessé et peut être en danger, mais sa chemise a 200 Gallions et le mobilier de l'infirmerie semblait être une priorité à ses yeux. Il fallait le voir, torse nu, a essayer de s'installer en entrant un minimum en contact avec la surface du lit. Il s'arrêta un instant en lançant un regard vers Harry qui n'avait pas cillé, toujours immobile à côté du lit.

- Ça va, Potter ? Tu veux peut être que j'enlève le bas ?

Harry sursauta. Il était tellement occupé à détailler son comportement qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était debout, la main sur l'accroche de sa cape.

- Non, merci. vomir dés le matin, c'est pas conseillé. Rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

Pas malin comme réponse. Mais sur le coup c'est tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Et puis merde, c'était quoi cette insinuation vaseuse ? Malfoy ricana.

- Ne sois pas timide, je sais que mon corps est absolument parfait. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas intéressé !

- Tu peux arrêter de m'envoyer des images horribles ? ... attends, tu viens pas d'en profiter pour te vanter, là ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, Potty, tu peux continuer à mater des fesses en toute tranquillité. Avec moi, aucune chance que ça s'ébruite. Il prit une minute pour savourer la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère... Harry était tout simplement stupéfait par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Si j'en parle seulement à la Gazette, ça pose pas de problème ?

- Arrête de foutre de moi, Malfoy, et si tu dis un mot dans la Gazette je m'occupe de toi... enfin je t'explose, quoi ! La gueule je veux dire... Harry eut soudainement l'envie de s'enterrer dans un trou très loin et très profond.

- Merveilleux, Potty, là tu m'inquiète.

- Bon ça va, vous deux ?

Ils sursautèrent. Ils avaient presque oublié la présence de madame Pomfresh occupée à parcourir ses notes avec frénésie.

- Bien, puisque que votre joute est terminée je vais pouvoir vous examiner, ajouta-t-elle, Le professeur Rogue m'a fait parvenir la liste des potions qui étaient disposées sur l'étagère et Potter enlevez moi ses vêtements bon sang !

Harry retira sa chemise avec une grimace. La brulure était profonde et parcourait tout son flan. D'un mouvement de baguette, Pomfresh fit apparaître tout un attirail de seringues et de fioles translucides. Une des seringues lévita en direction d'Harry et se planta dans son bras. Elle préleva un peu de sang et rejoignit sa boite.

- Voyons, Malfoy, ne faites pas l'enfant ! S'exaspéra Pomfresh.

- Hors de question que cette chose s'enfonce dans mon bras, rugit Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais et manqua de tomber de son lit, prit d'un fou rire. La baguette a la main, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et s'efforçait de contenir la seringue folle à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. De son côté, l'objet métallique muni d'une volonté inébranlable luttait pour rejoindre son bras en gagnant du terrain centimètres par centimètres.

- Je suis un sang pur, MOI ! Ajouta-t-il en hurlant, depuis cent-vingt-sept générations de Malfoy ! Il est hors de question que quelqu'un s'empare de mon patrimoine héréditaire !

- Dit plutôt que tu as peur des seringues, Malfoy !

- Je n'ai pas peur, Potter ! Ne me compare pas à toi, sale veracrasse, cracha-t-il.

- C'est toujours quand tu dis ça que tu pars en courant...

Mme Pomfresh le fusilla du regard pour qu'il se taise. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais fixa Malfoy avec mépris. Même si c'est la peur qui avait poussé Malfoy à argumenter avec ce genre de conneries, cette tendance l'agaçait passablement. Surtout qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler chaque jour à Hermione qu'elle était née de parents moldus.

- Laissez-vous faire, L'infirmière s'approcha de Malfoy avec douceur.

- Eloignez-vous de moi, vieille folle !

Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel, effarée, et pointa sa baguette vers son front.

- Petrificus totalus

Draco se figea instantanément comme une statue. Seul ses yeux avaient conservés leur mobilité et roulaient dans leurs orbites avec fureur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce sort assez cruel. Même si Malfoy était le dernier des crétins obstinés, l'immobiliser et le forcer magiquement à abandonner toute résistance lui semblait assez abusif. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait prendre sa défense, il n'aurait tout simplement pas souhaité que ça lui arrive. C'est tout. La seringue frétilla, apparemment ravie d'être libre de se planter dans son bras sans contestation. Une fois la prise de sang terminée, Pomfresh le libéra du sortilège. De nouveau maître de son corps, Draco jura en se redressant sur son lit. Il promit que son père viendrait à l'école et qu'elle aurait de ses nouvelles.

Par la suite, les petites fioles servirent à récupérer quelques échantillons de potions sur le corps des deux élèves. Pomfresh leur fit boire toutes sortes de liquides amers, et injecta une demi-douzaine de sérums sous les hurlements de Malfoy qui fut pétrifié une bonne dizaine de fois. Au bout de quelques minutes les traces de potions se rétractèrent d'elles-mêmes.

- Bien il semble que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose qui fonctionne, je ne voulais pas vous affoler, mais certain de ces filtres auraient violemment réagis au contact de l'eau et je désespérais. Je vous dis ça pour que vous compreniez la bêtise que vous avez faite. La bonne nouvelle c'est que votre corps ne risque plus aucun effet secondaire dû au mélange des différentes potions.

Harry se détendit. Cette matinée ne serait sans doute qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il appréhendait un peu la punition que leur avait préparé McGonagall mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de vivre en cours de potion.

- C'est tout ? Vous êtes sûr qu'on est tiré d'affaire. Demanda Malfoy en levant un sourcil.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que vous étiez tirés d'affaire ? Le pire reste à venir les garçons.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension face à l'expression mystérieuse de l'infirmière.

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez ingurgité, inhalé et absorbé par la peau une grande quantité de potions. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas vous en tirer en si bon compte ? J'aimerais vous détailler précisément ce qui vous attend mais j'en suis malheureusement incapable. Je suis face au premier cas de toute ma carrière. Les différents tests que vous avez subis cette dernière heure m'ont mené à la certitude que ces substances agissent de manière dormante dans vos organismes. En sommes, elles sont inoffensives pour l'instant mais peuvent se manifester à n'importe quel moment et pendant une durée inconnue. Je vous ai fait la liste de celles qui risquent de modifier votre comportement.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide. Il fixait l'infirmière les bras ballant, espérant qu'elle leur annonce que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague. Elle leur distribua deux bouts de papier griffonnés rapidement.

La liste fut la suivante :

Polynectar

Potion de ratatinage

Elixir d'euphorie

Philtre de confusion

Elixir de Métamorphose

Amortentia

Felix felicis

Veritaserum

Harry relut la liste plusieurs fois avant de se retourner vers Malfoy. Les doigts crispés sur le parchemin, il paraissait au bord de l'implosion. Ses prédispositions en potions ne l'aideront pas à lutter contre ce nouveau parasite, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de saisir toute les subtilités de leur future souffrance. Cette semaine avait commencé de manière désastreuse et la suite s'annonçait bien pire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur avaient pris de faire tomber cette foutue étagère ? Résultat, un Rogue en pétard qui ne manquerait pas de se venger à la première occasion, une punition pour récidive qui se promettait plus que mémorable, et une semaine de galère soumis aux règles aléatoire d'une dizaine de potions perfides.

* * *

Fin !

La suite sera posté tout les dimanches.


	2. Potions & Punitions

**Yo !**

Un grand merci pour les reviews, ça me motive beaucoup. J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que mes histoires intéressent du monde alors ça me fait plaisir ! (sérieux je suis vraiment nerveuse)

Bon assez tergiversé !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : potions & punition**

Harry prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte du bureau. McGonagall lui fit signe de s'assoir sans prononcer un mot. Draco qui était déjà arrivé depuis un bon moment l'accueillit avec un rictus méprisant. Cet idiot avait préféré foncer dans le couloir plutôt que de faire le chemin en sa compagnie. Il s'installa sur la seule chaise disponible.

_- _Messieurs, Madame Pomfresh m'a fait parvenir les informations concernant votre état de santé. Elle m'a certifiée que vous êtes tout à fait aptes à reprendre des activités normales malgré votre désagrément, commença McGonagall

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça pour un désagrément, c'était un très gros désagrément. Ce n'était pas un petit rhume ou une légère migraine, bon sang ! Leurs corps faisaient office de bombe à retardement. Ah elle allait être sympa la matinée transformé je ne sais quel animal par l'Élixir de métamorphose, ou réduit à l'état d'un fou furieux par le philtre de confusion. Malfoy devait sans doute penser la même chose à en juger par sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

- ... c'est pourquoi vous n'échapperez pas à une punition exemplaire. Reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous reçois dans ce bureau pour discuter de vos comportements complétement irresponsables et puérils. Il faut que ça cesse. Sans parler de vos exploits personnels en matière de transgression des règles. Comme vous le savez les vacances de Noël débutent demain. J'ai déjà annoncé à vos familles que vous resterez à Poudlard la première semaine.

- Vous plaisantez ! Il est hors de question que je reste moisir ici pendant les vacances... rugit Draco en se levant de sa chaise.

- Professeur vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de retourner à square Gri... vous savez où, ils ont besoin de moi, ajouta Harry, désespéré.

- Silence vous deux. Il fallait y réfléchir avant de mettre la salle de potion sans dessus dessous.

Draco retomba mollement dans son siège. Cette mauvaise matinée tournait au cauchemar.

- Je vous ai préparé des emplois du temps pour aujourd'hui et le début des vacances. Vous effectuerez des services pour l'école sous la tutelle de chacun des professeurs à qui vous avez fait perdre du temps avec vos âneries. Je tiens à ce que vous retourniez chaque jour à l'infirmerie pour suivre l'état de votre corps. Si vous n'avez pas de questions vous pouvez rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas.

La grande salle était bondée et bruyante. Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc à coté de Ron. Il avait faim et vraiment pas envie de parler. Il se servit dans le plat en face de lui en prenant un soin extrême d'esquiver le regard insistant d'Hermione. Ron brisa le silence.

- Alors vieux, tu nous as fait peur ce matin ! J'ai bien cru que Rogue allait nous faire une syncope, sérieux ! Mais la tête de Malfoy valait tout l'or du monde.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête avec son exemplaire de la Gazette roulé dans la main.

- C'est pas drôle, Ron ! Ça aurait pu vraiment mal finir. Qui sait ce qu'Harry a avalé ?

- Moi je sais...

Il sortit la liste de sa poche en leur expliquant ce que l'infirmière avait dit sur l'effet dormant. Hermione le relut une bonne dizaine de fois.

- Ce sont toutes des potions assez rares, surtout Felix felicis et le Veritaserum. Le côté positif c'est que ces deux-là sont relativement inoffensives par rapport aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il

- Enfin, Harry, ça t'arrive d'ouvrir ton manuel de potion ?

- A vrai dire pas vraiment, Hermione

- Et il a raison si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Ron en fourrant une cuisse de poulet quasiment entière dans sa bouche.

- Bref, vous connaissez le Veritaserum puisque c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore a donné au fils de Barty Croupton l'année dernière pour lui arracher des informations sur Tu-sais-qui. Donc tu ne risques pas grand chose en répondant à quelques questions.

- Tu plaisantes Hermione ! J'ai pas tellement envie de balancer le fond de ma pensée à n'importe qui, ça va me pourrir la vie, oui !

- Je te plains, mec ! Imagine que tu tombes sur Cho et que tu lui déclares ton amour éternel au milieu de la grande salle

- Merci, Ron. Répondit-il en passant la main sur son visage.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son meilleur ami mette les deux pieds dans le plat ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Serdaigle où la jeune fille était assise. L'histoire avec Cedric Diggory l'avait refroidi, mais il mentirait en disant qu'elle le laissait totalement indifférent. Elle était vraiment jolie. Harry aimait quasiment tout chez elle, sa façon de s'exprimer, de sourire, de faire virevolter ses cheveux en se retournant. Mais il n'oserait jamais l'aborder.

Pendant qu'il songeait à son avenir sentimental proche du néant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Malfoy qui quittait la grande salle en passant prêt de leur table. Il marchait avec assurance en jetant des remarques haineuses à ses deux molosses. Lui aussi devait vivre dans un gouffre à des kilomètres de toute relation amoureuse. En même temps, qui voudrait d'un type aussi désagréable, qui passe son temps à terroriser les premières années ? Il fut surpris de constater que certaines jeunes filles lui lançaient des regards ardents depuis leurs tables. Comment c'était possible ? Qui pourrait survivre à ça ? Une relation avec Draco Malfoy devait ressembler à une lutte perpétuelle entre une esclave et un idiot persuadé d'être le maître du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur plaire chez lui ? Physiquement il était loin d'être dégueulasse, Harry ne pouvait que l'admettre. Des mèches blondes oxygénées, des épaules larges, des traits fins, des yeux bleus à faire pâlir de jalousie. Mais son visage était trop souvent déformé par le mépris et sa posture bien trop affirmée pour mettre en avant son anatomie. Malfoy se retourna vers lui en le sortant brutalement de sa réflexion. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Harry éprouva une sensation étrange. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses yeux bleus, juste de l'étonnement.

- Harry, t'es en train de verser la moitié de la salière dans ton jus de citrouille ! Chuchota Hermione.

Il rompit le contact visuel et se tourna vers elle, la main toujours tendue au-dessus du verre.

- Oh merde !

- Ça fait un moment que tu le regardes, j'en déduis évidemment que c'est pour lui jeter un sort ! Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry acquiesça en faisant la moue, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'elle insinuait. Décidément, entre ce matin à l'infirmerie et la remarque d'Hermione, il allait finir par croire qu'il passait son temps à le regarder. Comme l'heure avançait, il finit son assiette à moitié froide en quatrième vitesse et avala son jus de citrouille d'une traite en grimaçant. Ah oui le sel.

Il se dirigea vers le hall pour la première partie de sa punition, comme l'indiquait l'emploi du temps de McGonagall. Malfoy l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, une lanterne éteinte à la main. Il esquiva son regard quand Harry passa devant lui. Rusard planté devant la grande porte, semblait être le plus heureux des hommes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi guilleret depuis le renvoie de cinq élèves de deuxième année.

- Puisque que vous êtes tous les deux-là, je vais vous conduire à la lisière de la foret, dit-il d'un air enjoué, ah ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps !

Ils sortirent dans le parc en silence et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Une fois devant la cabane d'Hagrid, Rusard leur expliqua ce qui les attendait.

- Le professeur Rogue vous a chargé de récupérer du venin d'Acromentule pour le philtre d'Héraclès.

- Attendez, vous plaisantez ? La dernière fois que j'ai fait une colle avec Potter dans la forêt interdite ça s'est mal passé, je vous rappelle. S'exclama Draco, au bord de la panique.

- Pas mon problème gamin.

- Euh...donc on est censé entrer sur le territoire des Acromentules en leur demandant poliment de cracher dans une éprouvette ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus convaincu que Rogue avait décidé de les tuer en les envoyant se faire dévorer par une araignée géante.

- Attendez, maintenant que vous me le dites j'ai une note pour vous : « trouvez le venin sur des cadavres à un kilomètres de la lisière. »

Malfoy se frappa le front.

- Sans blague ! Vous avez caché d'autres indications ou vous comptez vraiment nous faire tuer ?

Rusard leur tendit quatre fioles en verre que Malfoy rangea dans ses poches.

- Passe devant, Potter. Ordonna-t-il en montrant le sentier qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres.

- Trop aimable.

Harry lança un dernier regard à Rusard qui lui fit un petit signe de la main en guise d'adieu, avant d'emprunter le chemin, Malfoy sur les talons. Il suffit de quelques mètres pour que la luminosité et la température baissent considérablement. Au-dessus d'eux, Les branchages formaient une toiture opaque et ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Au sol, les racines rendaient leur avancée difficile. Il fallait sans cesse se baisser ou enjamber ces larges tentacules rêches et humides pour continuer la route. La brume ne tarda pas à s'en mêler, faisant disparaître le sentier sous une mer blanchâtre et vaporeuse. Il était impossible de dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

- Incendio, murmura Malfoy.

Une boule de feu de la taille d'une bille alluma la lanterne. Il parut déçu quand celle-ci ne diffusa qu'une faible lumière. Ça devait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils arpentaient la forêt et toujours aucune trace de la moindre araignée. Harry s'assit sur une racine à proximité pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je crois qu'on a marché plus de cinq ou six kilomètres. Si on continue comme ça, on va tomber sur les versions vivantes et affamées.

Malfoy frémit et se rapprocha d'Harry en scrutant les alentours, de peur de tomber nez a nez avec une belle paire de mandibules.

- Il paraît que tu as déjà eu affaire à ces... choses, Potter.

- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai failli me faire manger.

Son expression passa de soucieux à désespéré. Il marmonna deux trois choses à propos de son père et de la destruction de Poudlard avant de se laisser tomber sur une racine à l'opposé de celle d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Finit-il par demander

- J'en sais foutrement rien.

Il se passa de longues minutes silencieuses pendant lesquelles ils fixèrent à tour de rôle les alentours, leurs visages, le sol. Harry s'apprêtait à lui proposer de reprendre la route quand Malfoy fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Il roula au sol et poussa des gémissements. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, complètement abasourdi par ce changement radical de comportement. Quand il s'avança enfin vers lui, son camarade disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant derrière lui la lanterne et les fioles transparentes jonchées au sol.

- MALFOY, PUTAIN, MALFOY ! Hurla Harry, affolé.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il essaya de se calmer et de réfléchir. « Lumos » la pointe de sa baguette s'illumina. Malfoy n'avait pas pu transplaner, c'était impossible compte tenu de son âge. Il fit un rapide tour pour voir si à tout hasard, il ne réapparaîtrait pas un peu loin. Sans succès.

- MALFOY ! Cria-t-il de nouveaux en s'arrachant les poumons.

Il finit par remarquer sa baguette qui avait roulé à quelques mètres de la lanterne. Quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent, il sentit un léger picotement, pas vraiment désagréable. Il resta un moment immobile à fixer l'objet. Où qu'il soit, Malfoy était désarmé et sans aucun moyen de rentrer où d'envoyer un signal. Il commençait à désespérer, quand un tintement discret se fit entendre. Ça provenait de la lanterne. Il se pencha et la souleva doucement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Malfoy n'avait pas disparu. Au contraire. Il mesurait désormais pas loin de 10 cm. La potion de Ratatinage venait de faire effet. Lors de sa transformation, la lanterne qui avait conservé sa taille normale avait écrasé sa jambe et sans doute blessé son tibia. Harry posa sa main à côté de lui. Il s'approcha avec réticence et finit par s'installer dans sa paume.

- Sonorus, murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette vers lui pour amplifier sa voix.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne comprendrais jamais, Potter, cracha-t-il, tu crois que Pomfresh t'as donné une liste pour faire jolie ? Comment peux-tu être aussi débile ?

- Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir ramassé, Malfoy.

- C'est une menace ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans une situation pareille il restait insupportable.

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je suis le seul à m'être transformé ? Ajouta-t-il dépité

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, apparemment nos corps ne réagissent pas de la même manière. Répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante. Malfoy n'avait jamais paru aussi inoffensif. Il était déjà trouillard du haut de ses 1m80, il était facile d'imaginer son comportement réduit à un vingtième de sa taille normale. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand Harry referma ses doigts et se redressa.

- Ne me touche pas, Potter !

- Je te repose de suite si tu continues à me faire chier. Je suppose que c'était pas prévu, on devrait rentrer à l'école. Je te ramène jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une pensée contradictoire s'insinua malgré lui dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et passa le main sur son front pour calmer son mal de tête. Il avait envie de rentrer au château, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était peut être mieux de suivre la route.

- On ferait mieux de continuer la route, murmura Harry et empruntant le chemin en direction du cœur de la forêt.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je ne...sais pas... on devrait rentrer...attends...non continuer. Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Malfoy le fixa un instant avant de comprendre la situation.

- C'est le philtre de confusion qui fait effet. Peu importe, magne toi et ramène moi au château.

Harry secoua la tête négativement et continua d'avancer en accélérant. Il marcha un long moment sans écouter les vives protestations de Draco qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Le paysage commençait à changer. Les Hêtres furent bientôt remplacés par une forêt de pain et un territoire plus aride. De grandes toiles d'araignées blanchâtres nouées entre les troncs leur indiquèrent qu'ils entraient dans le territoire des Acromentules.

- Hors de question d'aller par-là ! Tu m'entends le balafré ? RAMÈNE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE. Brailla Malfoy à plein poumon.

Des craquements sinistres leur annoncèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Une araignée de la taille d'un éléphant apparut entre les arbres à une centaine de mètres. Elle faisait claquer ses mandibules en les fixant de tous ses yeux rouges. Malfoy se recroquevilla dans la main d'Harry en attrapant un bout de sa manche.

- A...a...aguamenti, Prononça Harry, incapable de se concentrer sur la bonne formule. Un filet d'eau en forme de fouet se forma au bout de la baguette et vint percuter l'Acromentule en pleine tête. L'eau ruissela à travers son poil épais.

- Là tu m'impressionnes, Potter ! Tu veux lui faire prendre un bain ?

- Tais-toi...j'essaye de... nous sortir de là.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en tapant rageusement ses pattes au sol.

- Génial, tu l'as énervée ! S'exclama Malfoy en donnant un coup de talon contre une de ses phalanges.

Remise de l'éclaboussure, elle fonça brusquement sur eux.

- POTTER, TU COURS, MAINTENANT !

Harry eut un éclair de lucidité et rebroussa chemin ventre à terre. L'araignée les prit en chasse, s'agrippant aux troncs et bondissant entre les racines.

« Concentre toi, Harry, la formule de Ron...a...a...a... »

- Alohomora, cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule en direction de l'animal qui gagnait du terrain.

Le sortilège disparu entre les arbres.

- On est mort, couina Malfoy en se cachant le visage.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et fit face à l'araignée. Il ferma les paupières et pris une lente inspiration. C'était le moment ou jamais. A...A...A...

- ARANIA EXUMAI, hurla-t-il alors qu'elle les rattrapait.

Un éclair rouge la frappa en plein abdomen et la projeta dans les airs. Elle retomba sur le dos, les pattes recroquevillées. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, hors d'haleine. Il s'allongea, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Cette fois, ils avaient bien failli y passer. Il tendit la main pour aider Malfoy qui se débattait recouvert d'un pan de sa cape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ! Aboya-t-il

- Je t'empêche de mourir étouffé

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Sauf si tu as décidé de rentrer au château.

Harry acquiesça au grand soulagement de son rival. Avant de partir, Il s'approcha du cadavre de l'Acromentule, et sortit les fioles de sa poche qu'il remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre provenant des mandibules.

Le retour se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est le nombre incalculable de fois où Harry emprunta la mauvaise direction sous l'exaspération d'un Draco de plus en plus aigri. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parc, la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Harry fut ravi de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas encore manqué le repas du soir. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour remettre Malfoy entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh. Un éclat de voix retentit depuis la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle, il est en retenue. Je vous le répète.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est peut-être en danger ? Il devrait déjà être rentrer, gémit Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, murmura Malfoy, Potter, cache moi !

- Pardon ? Demanda, Harry hébété. Le philtre de confusion en était la cause ou Malfoy venait réellement de lui demander une faveur étrange ?

- Ah tient, voilà justement M. Potter, s'exclama Pomfresh en remarquant Harry prêt de la porte, trop heureuse de se débarrasser de cette groupie qui hurlait dans toute l'infirmerie.

- Euh, oui on vient de rentrer, répondit-il en glissant Malfoy dans sa poche, d'ailleurs je vais vous laisser. Je crois que je vais aller manger. Sur ce, il retourna dans le couloir à grandes enjambées.

- Pas si vite Potter, tu ne bouges pas, ordonna la jeune fille. Où est passé mon petit ami ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... euh... de qui est ce qu'on parle ? Articula-t-il en luttant contre le mal de tête qui revenait à la charge. Il sentit Malfoy gigoter dans sa poche.

- A ton avis ? Grand, blond et un tantinet provocateur.

Dit comme ça, ça pouvait paraitre évident mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à réfléchir.

- Draco Malfoy, Potty ! T'es long à la détente. Précisa-t-elle devant l'expression incertaine d'Harry, complétement égaré par le philtre de confusion.

Il sentit comme un poids dans l'estomac. Le fait que Malfoy puisse avoir ce genre de relation avec elle ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Et maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il se sentait... troublé. Oui c'était le mot. Comme elle attendait une réponse il finit par desceller ses lèvres

- Euh... il allait vers le troisième étage aux dernières nouvelles.

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face pour de bon en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Arrivé à l'angle du mur, il sorti Malfoy de sa poche en l'attrapant par ses vêtements.

- Je te ramène à la salle commune de Serpentard ?

- Il est hors de question que quelqu'un me voit comme ça ! Je ne veux pas y foutre les pieds, tu m'entends, Potter ? Pas tant que je fais cette taille.

- Oui mais Apparemment Parkinson à l'air de camper à l'infirmerie en attendant ton retour. C'est quoi le problème avec elle ?

- Cette fille est folle de moi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

- Folle comme barjo, dingue, cinglée. Elle va vouloir me trimballer je ne sais où en faisant je ne sais quoi... Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Fous-moi la paix.

Il changea de position dans sa main pour se retrouver dos à lui.

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te ramène à la tour de Gryffondor ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à la perspective de se retrouver chez l'ennemi.

- Puisque que tu me le propose si gentiment, j'accepte ! Finit-il par dire avec un sourire narquois.

Harry nageait en plein délire. Pourtant il sentait que le philtre de confusion était en train de s'estomper, ça aurait dû être un retour à la normal, non ? Au lieu de ça, ses sentiments semblaient jouer à la roulette entre colère, étonnement, lassitude, envie et le Draco Malfoy de 10 cm ne tournait pas rond du tout. Bon c'est vrai qu'Harry avait l'impression de mieux le connaitre depuis qu'ils avaient échappé à une araignée géante, mais de là à l'amener dans son dortoir... « les amis, vous connaissez Malfoy ? Depuis qu'il fait la taille d'une crevette on est super pote ! ». Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Ils étaient dans la même galère et personne d'autre n'était plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à l'invasion de potions insidieuse. Il le remit dans sa poche et partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Mot de passe ? Demanda aimablement le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Nid de cafard

- C'est exact !

Le portrait pivota laissant apparaître une ouverture vers la salle commune.

- Nid de cafard ? C'est exactement ce que j'aurais dit pour qualifier la salle commune de Gryffondor, cette femme me plait !

- Chut, murmura Harry en secouant sa poche, je ne suis pas censé amener du monde !

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Potter !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « chut » ? Un mot de plus et je te laisse rentrer à pieds dans les cachots.

Heureusement, la salle commune était totalement vide. Tous les élèves devaient être en train de manger. Harry monta l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir. Il posa Malfoy sur sa table de chevet avant de se jeter dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était encore en vie et les effets du philtre avaient complétement disparu. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il sortit une des fioles de sa poche pour l'examiner. Une chose était sûr, il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout pressé de la remettre en main propre à leur professeur de potion.

De son coté, Draco examinait son nouveau territoire. La table était occupée par une petite lampe, un livre qui s'intitulait « tactique de Quidditch en temps de pluie » et un vieux paquet de chewing-gum moldu. Il s'apprêtait à shooter dans la petite boite quand un bruit provenant de la salle de bain se fit entendre. Ron fit irruption dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Hey Harry, s'exclama-t-il, je me demandais quand t'allait réapparaitre ! T'as fini le bouquin sur le Quidditch ? Fred m'a dit que Katie voulait le … il s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant la présence de Malfoy planté à côté du livre.

Harry se figea, comment diable allait-il expliquer la présence de son pire ennemi dans leur dortoir ? Il réalisa par la même occasion que c'était vraiment bizarre d'avoir accepté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ron l'air ahuri.

- Euh... c'est..., il échangea un regard désespéré avec Malfoy dont les yeux hurlaient « ne dis rien ». C'est..., allez Harry, une idée, bon sang ! C'est une figurine !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu collectionnes des figurines de Malfoy ? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait !

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bien, bravo. Super excuse. Maintenant la situation devenait vraiment embarrassante. Finalement il aurait préféré ne pas mentir à son meilleur ami et lui dire que c'était le vrai Draco Malfoy, en chair et en os. Au lieu de ça il risquait de se faire passer pour un cinglé ou pire...

- Non mais Harry, c'est génial ! Tu viens de nous trouver un nouveau défouloir ! Ajouta le rouquin avec un large sourire.

Harry se remit à respirer, ravi d'avoir une excuse qui tienne la route. Ron se pencha vers la fameuse figurine et la tâta du bout du doigt. Malfoy lui lança un regard assassin.

- Wow, il se comporte vraiment comme l'original ! C'est super bien fait, et ses mouvements sont fluides.

- Ça tu l'as dit ! C'est plus drôle s'il essaye esquiver quand on lui lance des fléchettes. Ajouta Harry dans un rire forcé pas très convaincant.

- Mais carrément ! On va essayer tout de suite ! Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers sa valise.

De pire en pire. Harry avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

- Merci, Potter ! Je te revaudrai ça, murmura Malfoy les dents serrées.

- Trouvé ! Cria Ron depuis l'autre bout de la pièce avec un air victorieux, tu n'as jamais vu la version sorcier, Harry, elles ont toutes des effets comme se multiplier au dernier moment ou exploser un peu avant d'atteindre la cible.

Malfoy déglutit. Finalement la salle commune des Serpentards lui paraissait bien hospitalière en comparaison. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler autour de ses tempes. Foutue journée de merde !

- Euh... Tu sais Ron, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

- Admire le spectacle, il se positionna comme un joueur de baseball, la fléchette glissée entre deux doigts, Ronald Weasley est dans la place !

- NON, hurla Harry en se levant du lit d'un bond.

Il attrapa Malfoy qui était sur le point de tomber dans les vapes et le rangea dans le tiroir de la table. Ron le dévisagea, incrédule.

- C'est celle de Seamus, si tu l'abimes il va être en colère. Improvisa Harry dans un souffle.

- Bon sang, Harry ! T'aurais pu me le dire avant, tu sais comment il est avec ses affaires.

Il rangea les fléchettes dans leurs étuis avec une pointe de déception.

- D'ailleurs, Ron, tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? Il valait mieux changer de sujet.

- Comme tu ne viens pas avec moi au Terrier je pensais rester ! Mais ma mère à insister pour que je rentre. Et puis Hermione passera sans doute à la maison alors... Il se mit à rougir en se tordant les mains.

Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour le soutenir.

- Au fait Harry comment se passe ta retenue avec cette sale fouine de Malfoy ?

- Euh...bien... ! Répondit Harry en toussant pour cacher sa gêne. Il n'allait pas lui parler de la potion de Ratatinage ou du philtre de confusion alors qu'il venait de passer 20 min à essayer de le convaincre que Malfoy n'était qu'un jouet en plastique. En plus il devait sans doute les écouter depuis le tiroir.

- Comment ça « bien » ? T'es sûre que ça va, vieux ? Oh merde j'avais pas vu l'heure, bon je me dépêche où je vais rater le dernier train.

Sur ces mots, il s'habilla en vitesse et réunit les quelques affaires qui trainaient autour de son lit.

- Je t'enverrai du courrier. Tu peux compter sur moi ! Et si Rogue t'embête hé bien... souffre en silence ! Ajouta-t-il en trainant sa valise hors du dortoir.

- Ça marche ! Bonne vacances avec Hermione, répondit Harry dans un demi-sourire.

Dès que Ron claqua la porte, il ouvrit le tiroir. Malfoy était allongé sur le livre de métamorphose la tête posée sur son coude.

- Potter, laisse-moi te dire que tu es le plus mauvais menteur que j'ai jamais vu.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il l'aurait laissé se démerder tout seul au nom de toutes les saloperies commises à son égard pendant ses quatre dernières années. Mais voilà, Harry n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de normal. Premier fait, il se laissait docilement mener à la baguette par un Malefoy de 10 cm de haut. Deuxième fait, il avait menti à Ron pour protéger cet imbécile. Troisième fait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette foutue idiote de Pansy Parkinson qui clamait haut et fort « Draco Malfoy est mon petit ami ». Il regrettait presque le philtre de confusion, au moins c'était facile de tout contester en accusant les effets de la potion.

Il était fatigué. Extrêmement fatigué. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il regarda l'horloge, cette fois il avait raté le repas du soir. De toute façon il n'avait pas très faim. Il commença à se déshabiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? Demanda Malfoy en levant le nez de « tactique de Quidditch en temps de pluie » qu'il avait commencé à lire.

- Je me mets en pyjama, pourquoi ?

- Tu vas vraiment te foutre à poil devant moi ? C'est intéressant... dit-il avec un ricanement.

- Je suis ravi de te divertir, ironisa Harry en espérant que l'obscurité de la chambre cache sa couleur cramoisie.

Il continua tout de même d'enlever ses vêtements en se mettant dos à la table. C'était son imagination ou il avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Malfoy sur son dos ? Quand il se retourna, ce dernier s'était replongé dans la lecture du livre. Harry esquissa un sourire en le voyant tourner les pages à deux mains. Une fois en pyjama il se glissa entre les draps avec un frisson de plaisir. Dodo, enfin ! Avant de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil, il fouilla d'une main dans ses affaires. Il jeta sa trouvaille dans le tiroir de Malfoy. Celui-ci l'attrapa par un coin avec dégout.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... chose ?

- Une couverture.

Malfoy marmonna deux trois insultes et éloigna l'objet du bout du pied. Si le bonnet en laine de Molly Weasley ne lui convenait pas, tant pis pour lui ! Harry ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil profond

* * *

Il était quasiment trois heure du matin. Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour arrêter le tremblement de son corps. La douleur était insoutenable. Quand il sentit que ses membres commençaient à enfler, il rampa jusqu'au bord du tiroir. Le sol était encore trop loin pour sauter s'il voulait se retrouver en un seul morceau. Il s'assit sur le rebord en laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. « Allez Draco, tu peux y arriver » s'encouragea-t-il. Il attendit quelques secondes, pris une lente inspiration et se laissa tomber. Un craquement sonore retentit avant qu'il atteigne le sol et il se réceptionna avec les deux pieds du haut de ses 1m80.

- **YEAH ! **hurla-t-il en levant les deux bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

Potter grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna. Il n'y prêta pas attention, trop heureux d'avoir repris sa taille normal. Enfin ! Draco se sentait à nouveau maitre de son corps. Il fêterait ça en bousculant encore plus de premières années le lendemain matin.

Une mèche blonde tomba devant son visage, il la replaça en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pansy ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle avait commis deux erreurs. La première, hurler dans le couloir qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais le fait d'avoir couché une fois ensemble ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'avait définitivement enchainé. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer. La deuxième, oser dire « Potty ». Non, Non et Non. Hors de question qu'il partage. Elle avait le droit de mépriser Potter, de le bousculer dans les couloirs, mais certainement pas de jouer avec lui. Ça c'était son petit privilège de Malfoy. C'est tout.

Il s'étira, la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté, sans aucun doute celui de Weasmoche. Il fit une moue révulsée. Plutôt s'ouvrir les veines que de partager le même matelas qu'un Weasley. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans le lit d'Harry en prenant un soin extrême de ne pas le réveiller. Ce dernier remua un peu quand Draco plaqua son corps froid contre son dos. Faute de place. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'il allait tirer au réveil...

* * *

Il était vingt heure trente. Ron remonta la fermeture de sa veste jusqu'au menton. Un vent glacial s'engouffrait sur le quai et faisait tourbillonner la neige. Il se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer. Seamus, qui venait d'arriver, posa sa valise à côté de lui.

- Fait pas chaud, hein ?

- Ça tu l'as dit ! S'exclama le rouquin, vivement que le train arrive !

- J'ai déjà envie d'être chez moi. Mon frère enchante chaque année les animaux empaillés du couloir de mes grands-parents, c'est à mourir de rire !

- En parlant de ça, j'ai vu ta figurine, elle est juste phénoménale ! J'ai voulu jeter des fléchettes dessus mais Harry m'en a empêché, ce rabat joie ! Promet moi que je pourrais me défouler au retour des vacances !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Ron ? J'ai jamais eu de figurine...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : fin !

Merci a **Hippopotamette** pour la correction :)

la suite dimanche prochain !


	3. Échange & Embrouilles

**Yo !**

**je suis un peu en retard, problème technique... un jours j'arriverai à me fixer sur une date. promis**

**j'ai remarqué en lisant d'autre fics en cours, qu'on était très nombreux à écrire sur des problèmes de potions ! Ça m'a fait marré parce que ce n'était pas du tout volontaire :D voilà ce que je propose : CROSSOVER ! non ? bon... tant pis. **

**je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, ça commence a faire du monde et j'en reviens pas ! ça me donne beaucoup de courage, merci /o/**

**Merci à ma beta de choc Hippopotamette qui corrige plus vite que l'éclair !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Échange & Embrouille**

Harry fixait son bol d'un air absent. Ça ne faisait pas loin d'une demi-heure qu'il était assis dans la grande salle et il n'avait toujours rien avalé. D'habitude il se serait jeté sur toutes les pâtisseries affriolantes qui s'étendaient devant lui. Mais ce matin, l'assortiment de muffins et de toast grillés le laissait totalement indifférent. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt au réveil. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. En fait il n'était même pas sûr que ça soit réellement arrivé. C'était impossible. L'explication la plus logique serait qu'il se soit téléporté durant la nuit dans une dimension parallèle. Il aurait atterri dans un autre monde bourré d'humanoïdes qui raisonnent à l'envers. Et alors, dans de telles circonstances, il aurait peut-être envisagé la possibilité peu probable qu'il ait vraiment vécu cette matinée ! A moins qu'il soit victime d'une potion que Pomfresh n'aurait pas décelé pendant son diagnostic, une potion qui provoque de très violentes hallucinations visuelles et auditives. Il passa la main sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ? Il finit par mordre dans un toast grillé malgré son nœud à estomac.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une certaine tête blonde, occupée à faire tourner une cuillère dans sa tasse d'une main, et à finir un livre de l'autre. La plupart des élèves de sa maison avaient déserté l'école pour les vacances et Harry le soupçonnait de trouver la lecture beaucoup plus passionnante depuis le départ de Grabbe et Goyle. A côté, solidement accrochée à son bras, Pansy Parkinson lui lançait des regards langoureux sans capter son attention. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi détendu et naturel ? Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était un genre de robot, c'est ça ? Ça confirmait vraiment sa théorie sur la dimension parallèle. Pansy lui posa un baiser timide sur la joue et lui fit signe de partir. Il referma son livre et le jeta sur la table sans considération. Après une longue gorgée de café, il se leva en direction de la porte en dérobant au passage un petit coffret en argent à un premier année de Gryffondor. Harry remarqua la manœuvre en se frappant le front. Finalement c'était bien le vrai, le seul et l'unique Draco Malfoy. Aucun doute. Le pauvre livre qu'il avait abandonné sur la table comme un vulgaire déchet attira l'attention d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy pouvait bien lire de si passionnant au point de rester vissé entre les pages pendant le petit déjeuner. Il se devait d'éclaircir la question en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier... enfin surtout par curiosité.

- Accio livre, murmura Harry, la baguette cachée sous la table.

Le livre tremblota avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Du coté des Serpentards, personne ne remarqua l'objet qui disparut sous les bancs de Gryffondor. Il le prit entre ses mains en fixant la couverture en velours pourpre. De larges lettres argentées composaient le titre « à l'aube d'un amour naissant ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il dut beaucoup se concentrer pour ne pas éclater de rire au milieu de la grande salle. Bon sang ! Quelle horrible découverte. La perspective d'un Malfoy en train de lire des romans niaiseux pour adolescentes en manque d'affection tenait carrément d'une rencontre de troisième type. A partir de là tout pouvait arriver, Rusard qui distribue des bonbons dans les couloirs ou Rogue en jupe à fleurs dansant la caracole. Une fois ouvert, le livre contenait un grand nombre de gravures représentant des scénettes du quotidien. Des indications du genre «oubliez le regard suppliant et jetez-vous à l'eau pour révéler la tigresse qui est en vous » ou encore « L'amour est comme une rose qui demande d'être arrosée de mots langoureux et de tendresse au quotidien » accompagnaient les images. Un parfum de fleurs s'échappait entre chaque pages et varié en fonction du thème du chapitre. Le moindre symbole, la moindre lettre dégoulinait de bons sentiments horriblement mièvres. Harry plaqua la main devant la bouche pour réprimer son rire devenu incontrôlable.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Neville hébété.

- Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien, articula Harry en se tenant les cotes.

- Au fait, quand je suis passé devant ta chambre ce matin j'aurais juré entendre une deuxième personne. Seamus ou Dean sont restés pour les vacances ?

Le sourire d'Harry retomba. Cette soudaine évocation de « ce » moment le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Bien sûr, personne n'était resté dans sa chambre à part l'autre imbécile de Malfoy. Et ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin... il préférait ne pas s'en rappeler. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour extraire le souvenir de sa tête sous la forme d'un filament comme le faisait le professeur Dumbledore et le détruire définitivement. Il ferma les yeux pour se convaincre de passer à autre chose et d'arrêter de faire tourner les images dans sa tête.

- Euh Harry, ça va ?

- Hein ? Euh...oui. C'était ton imagination, j'étais seul.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, ma grand-mère n'arrêtes pas de me dire que j'ai trop d'imagination. Oh d'ailleurs, il est déjà dix heure je vais retourner à la salle commune.

- Dix heure ? Bon sang, je suis à la bourre !

Il se leva d'un bond. Le rendez-vous avec Flitwick pour la suite de sa retenue était fixé à dix heure précise et il devait encore se rendre au troisième étage dans l'aile ouest du château. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'heure aussi facilement ? Il arriva dans la salle de classe hors d'haleine. Les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs à l'exception d'une seule au centre de la pièce sur laquelle Malfoy était assis les bras croisés.

- On prend son temps, Potter ? Il avait dit ça avec tellement de férocité qu'Harry resta pantois en face de lui.

Malfoy renifla avec mépris et tendit le doigt dans un geste théâtrale vers un seau posé à côté de sa table.

- Le nain, il m'a fait comprendre que je devais frotter les tables avec ce matériel moldu, ajouta-il. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire une chose aussi répugnante.

Harry s'approcha du seau et attrapa une éponge humide.

- C'n'est pas si terrible. C'est nettement moins pire que d'aller chercher du venin d'Acromentule !

- Ça, c'est parce que tu es un lâche. Rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance.

Venant de la part d'un gros trouillard effrayé par une brindille qui craque, c'était quand même sacrément gonflé. Surtout que sa performance dans la forêt s'était limitée à se plaindre sans arrêt et à se faire transporter en donnant des ordres. Mais Harry avait tout sauf envie de se lancer dans un débat stérile sur le sens du mot « lâcheté ».

- Puisque que tu es tellement courageux, c'est toi qui iras remettre les fioles à Rogue. J'ai déjà fait tout le sale boulot.

- Pas question, Potter. C'est tes fioles, tu t'en charges. Répondit l'intéressé du tac-au-tac.

- Rogue est ton directeur de maison.

- Justement. Á cause de toi il me déteste et je le vois déjà suffisamment.

- Á cause de... C'est une blague ? Et puis on n'est pas dans la même catégorie. Si j'y vais il va essayer de me tuer.

- Ça c'est un argument qui va me pousser à te laisser y aller.

- LA FERME MALFOY, hurla Harry en se rapprochant de la table, j'en ai marre de tes gamineries ! T'y va c'est tout !

- JE VOUDRAIS BIEN VOIR ÇA. POTTY. Gronda Malfoy sur un air de défi.

Il allait l'attraper par le col pour lui exposer clairement ce qu'il allait « voir » mais son corps fut brusquement parcouru de tremblements. Il se laissa tomber au sol, les membres crispés de douleur par d'horribles courbatures. Les spasmes devenaient de plus en plus violents. Harry aurait bien hurlé de douleur mais le son restait coincé au fond de sa gorge. Malfoy quitta sa table et se pencha au-dessus de son camarade.

- Tu me fais quoi, Potter ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre.

Sa voix était très calme. Harry le maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour paniquer et l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Un « pouf » sonore retenti et les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent. Il passa de curieux à surexcité.

- Chacun son tour ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'être réduit à la taille d'un insecte, s'exclama-il en se jetant pour attraper le Harry de huit centimètres.

La potion de Ratatinage venait de faire effet. Harry nageait en plein délire. Il ne ressentait pas de changement fondamental si ce n'est que le décor de la pièce avait enflé comme un ballon pour atteindre des proportions hallucinantes, et qu'un Malfoy d'une vingtaine de mètres le surplombait avec un air triomphant. Là il était vraiment mal. A en juger par l'expression amusée de son rival, il aillait sans doute subir toutes sortes de nouvelles tortures. Il se jeta par instinct sur le côté pour éviter la main qui se refermait sur lui.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Potter ! dit Malfoy dans un éclat de rire.

Sa baguette qui avait conservé sa taille normale était tombée au sol un peu plus loin. Enfoiré de Malfoy ! Il était maintenant livré à un psychopathe et complétement désarmé. Alors qu'il plongeait pour la seconde fois pour éviter de se faire attraper, un picotement désagréable se propagea dans ses bras et ses jambes. Un second « pouf » retentit. Il avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Les effets avaient complétement disparu, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Malfoy se planta devant lui, complétement ahuri.

- J'y crois pas...ta transformation... elle a duré moins de 5min... Articula-t-il tout penaud.

- Il faut croire que ça dépend vraiment de notre propre corps. Répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Moi ça m'a pris quasiment douze heure pour retrouver ma taille.

- C'est ce que l'on appelle le karma, Malfoy, faut te faire une raison !

- Y'A PAS DE JUSTICE. JE DEMANDE RÉPARATION.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi !

- Mais oui ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur, c'est bien connu.

Il se réinstalla sur la table avec une moue boudeuse. Harry réfléchit à cette dernière phrase. Vu les circonstances et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Malfoy était bien téméraire de s'engager sur la foire aux sous-entendus vaseux.

- Ça ne règle toujours pas notre problème. Je ne mets pas les pieds dans le bureau de Rogue, informa Harry en croisant les bras.

- Rien à foutre, Potter, répondit-il l'air buté.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux en signe de faiblesse. Harry mit fin à leur combat psychologique en faisant une proposition.

- Tu connais pierre, papier, ciseaux ?

- Évidemment.

La tension était véritablement palpable entre eux. Ils se placèrent face à face en glissant une main derrière le dos.

- Pierre

- Papier

- Ciseaux. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry referma son poing en signe de « pierre ». En face, Malfoy forma une combinaison compliquée avec ses doigts croisés.

- L'hippogriffe détruit la pierre, j'ai gagné, Potter ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette règle ? C'est une blague...

- Trainer avec des moldus t'as ramolli le cerveau. De toute façon même si tu voulais contester tu es marqué. Expliqua-t-il en désignant son poignet

En effet, Une petite marque rouge était apparue sur l'avant-bras d'Harry pour signaler sa défaite.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être fait baiser sur ce coup là...

Malfoy tiqua légèrement à cause de la formulation, il préféra se rassoir sur la table en lui tournant le dos. Harry était trop occuper à maudire son mauvais sort pour remarquer quoi ce soit. Non seulement il avait récupéré le venin en les sauvant des griffes de l'Acromentule, mais il avait également aidé Malfoy à éviter des problèmes avec sa maison en l'accueillant dans son dortoir. Ce crétin narcissique n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ce châtiment en contrepartie. Affronter Rogue sur la défensive, c'était aussi agréable que de se tailler les veines à la petite cuillère. Long, douloureux et traumatisant. Il n'allait pas y survivre. Une fois descendu au cachot, sa vie se terminerait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il poussa un soupire désespéré. De toute façon la journée était loin d'être terminée et il finirait bien par trouver un moyen pour que Malfoy change d'avis. En attendant, ils devaient toujours nettoyer ces foutues tables pour Flitwick.

- Je suppose qu'on doit s'occuper de toutes ces tables, demanda Harry en ramassant l'éponge qui était tombé pendant sa transformation éclaire.

- Tu supposes bien, Potter.

- Bon, c'est parti.

Sur ces mots, il pressa l'éponge dans le seau et commença à frotter les tables. Les divers explosions et échecs de sortilèges avaient laissé des traces noires incrustées un peu partout sur la surface du bois. Au bout de 10min de nettoyage intense il se retourna dans la direction de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était allongé sur sa table et s'amusait à faire léviter un insecte qui avait eu le malheur de voler trop prêt de sa tête. C'était trop ! Il avait fait tout le sale travail la veille, il était condamné à mort par les fioles qu'il devait remettre à Rogue, Il n'allait pas en plus se taper tout le nettoyage de la salle de sortilège pendant que ce snobinard prétentieux faisait mumuse avec des papillons.

- Malfoy, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Oui, à chaque instant. Mais il faut dire que tu as vraiment une sale gueule, Potter, répondit-il avec un large sourire sans détourner les yeux du pauvre insecte.

- C'est pas ce que tu pensais ce matin ! Lâcha Harry fou de rage en lui jetant l'éponge à la figure.

Il regretta immédiatement ces paroles. Elles avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Malfoy relâcha sa baguette et laissa le papillon s'échapper. Il resta immobile un instant en fixant le plafond. C'était encore plus dur de le voir amorphe, visiblement abasourdis par cette déclaration. Harry aurait tellement aimé qu'il rétorque une insulte hargneuse au lieu de le laisser dans le silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'hurler une chose pareille ? Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris et d'y rester le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils oublient cette matinée insensée. Faire le tri dans ses sentiments était déjà difficile à la base, c'était maintenant devenu un calvaire. Les pulsations frénétiques qui raisonnaient dans la moindre parcelle de son corps étaient là pour lui rappeler que tout allait mal. Il devait remédier à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante.

- Je veux dire, je vais pas tout faire seul alors bouge toi. Précisa-t-il en reprenant un peu de contenance.

Malfoy se redressa et releva lentement la tête au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent affreusement longue. Il le toisa du regard avec une expression méprisante qui le mettait au défi d'ajouter un mot de plus. D'un saut il se mit sur ses pieds et traversa la salle à grande enjambée en direction d'Harry. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son rival. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Harry regrettait de mesurer une quinzaine de centimètre de moins.

- Fais le toi-même, Potter.

- La ferme, Malfoy, je ne suis pas là pour te servir. Même si tu es incapable de faire quoi ce soit par toi-même.

- Tu vas voir que je peux faire plein de choses par moi-même.

Il fit un mouvement en direction d'Harry, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il y avait un problème. Sa main se mit à enfler, puis le reste de son corps. Il poussa un hurlement. Sa peau s'étirait de tous les côtés et modifiait sa musculature de manière agressive. Harry réalisa que le même phénomène commençait à apparaître sur son propre corps. Il se sentait tirer par les épaules par une force invisible qui essayait de lui faire gagner plusieurs centimètres. Ses bras et ses jambes s'allongeaient en modifiant complétement son anatomie. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, la fois où il avait revêtu l'apparence de Goyle en buvant du Polynectar. Il jeta un œil à Malfoy qui était devenu bien plus petit et brun. En fait Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de prendre son apparence. Si Malfoy se métamorphosait en parfait copie de son propre corps, logiquement...

- ...on échange nos apparences, dit-il tout haut en observant ses mains pâles.

- Je suis aveugle ! Couina Malfoy

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as juste...

- CETTE FOUTUE POTION M'A RENDU AVEUGLE !

Malfoy tendait les bras en avant comme pour toucher un mur invisible dans la parfaite imitation du moulin à vent. Il fit deux trois pas en titubant dans une démarche théâtrale.

- Essaye avec ça, répondit Harry en lui plaçant ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

Il chassa sa main d'un mouvement sec mais garda tout de même les lunettes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser la situation.

- Potter, tu...

- Oui, c'est le Polynectar. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que nous ayons pris l'apparence de l'autre. Je suppose que la potion que j'ai avalée est entrée en contact avec toi sous l'étagère.

Malfoy examina son nouveau corps avec un air dégouté.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que cette taille pitoyable, Potter ? Je ne serais pas surpris que ta mère soit un gobelin.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère, cracha Harry sur la défensive.

- Reconnais qu'il y a de quoi être en colère, je me retrouve dans la peau d'un binoclard aveugle taille fillette. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as jamais été aussi beau et charismatique.

- Je suis impressionné par ta capacité à frimer en toutes circonstances. C'est un don, vraiment.

- Merci, et arrête de faire cette tête avec mon visage !

- Quelle tête ? demanda Harry exaspéré

- Cette tête, là.

Harry avait beau trouvé la remarque complétement stupide, il reconnaissait que c'était vraiment étrange de voir son propre visage associé à l'air prétentieux et aux mimiques de son rival. La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Katie Bell entra dans la salle légèrement haletante.

- Oh Harry je te cherchais, le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver là. C'est pour l'entrainement de Quidditch des vacances. Olivier m'a donné l'emploi du temps de la semaine.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elle s'avança vers Malfoy et attrapa son bras.

- Ne t'en fait pas on a pris en compte tes heures de colle, pas question de sécher l'entrainement, puis elle se retourna à l'adresse d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça Malfoy ? Ça ne te concerne pas.

- Euh... en fait je ne suis pas... commença Harry

- Tu sais quoi ? Ne m'adresse même pas la parole.

Elle tira Malfoy sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bell ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui ? Je te plains de passer la journée avec cette sale fouine prétentieuse !

- Fouine pré... NON MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER, GRONASSE

Elle pencha la tête l'air interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ?

- Harry c'est moi, pas lui ! Intervint Harry de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Pardon ?

- Et je suis la « fouine », alors écarte toi de mon chemin, cracha Malfoy.

Elle les dévisagea un instant, bouche bée. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre en essayant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Son visage finit par s'illuminer et elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez tous les deux, mais vous me faites marcher !

Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy et lui fit deux bises affectueuses.

- On se retrouve à l'entrainement, je te laisse l'emploi du temps dans la salle commune. Jette-y un œil.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa les deux autres les bras ballant, et quitta la salle de Sortilège.

- Elle ne nous a pas cru, cette fille est vraiment stupide...

- La ferme ! Quelle tête tu ferais si Parkinson t'avouait qu'elle était en fait Hermione. Surtout que normalement il n'y a aucun intérêt à boire du Polynectar, si c'est pour révéler son identité juste après.

- Je crois que je commencerai par arrêter de me la taper. Répondit Malfoy, pensif.

- Quel romantique tu fais ! Quand on pense au genre de bouquin que tu t'enfiles. C'est vrai que « à l'aube d'un amour naissant » c'est super accrocheur comme titre.

- Toi, comment tu sais que...

- J'ai vu le bouquin sur la table. Ajouta-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Depuis, j'ai toujours peur de froisser la délicate jeune fille qui se cache au fond de toi !

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça, Potter ! Je déteste être espionné par les cafards dans ton genre.

Il leva le poing pour lui balancer un bon crochet mais il arrêta son mouvement au dernier moment.

- Une petite faiblesse, Malfoy ?

- Non, Potty. J'adorerais te frapper. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas cogner mon propre visage. Les autres vont croire que j'ai un coquard étant donné que tu joues mon rôle, aujourd'hui.

Harry n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce détail. Vu la réaction de Katie, personne ne les prendrais au sérieux. Il était clair qu'aux yeux de tout Poudlard il était désormais Draco Malfoy. Ce rôle lui serait imposé jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion cessent. Ça signifiait aussi qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor sous cette apparence et qu'il était condamné à vivre cette journée comme un Serpentard. Un seul côté positif : plus aucun problème pour rapporter les fioles à Rogue ! Comme l'heure avançait, il ramassa l'éponge pour la seconde fois.

- Maintenant que tu es moi, tu pourras nettoyer la salle sans blesser l'orgueil profond des Malfoy ?

Ce dernier fit une moue réprobatrice mais fini par se décider à ramasser le seau et à extraire l'éponge humide par le coin. Tout en s'activant pour en finir avec ces tables, Harry ressassait les évènements de la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? Les rapports avec Malfoy étaient redevenus relativement normal. Ils se provoquaient, se méprisaient, s'engueulaient, la routine quoi. Mais pourtant, sous cette façade de parfait rival agressif, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation étrange. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux depuis cette nuit. Il avait commis plein d'erreurs et évoqué des détails compromettant à plusieurs reprises. Ce genre de dérapage montrait la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête. Il était beaucoup plus susceptible qu'à l'ordinaire, la moindre remarque le mettait hors de lui. Bordel ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le Polynectar n'arrangeait rien. Cette histoire de potion devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Vivement qu'il retrouve son corps, les quiproquos à la Katie Bell risquaient de se multiplier.

Ils continuèrent à frotter sans prononcer un mot. Harry passa les heures qui suivirent à éviter de croiser le regard de Malfoy. C'était avant tout pour cacher sa gêne, mais aussi pour ne pas subir la sensation désagréable que lui procurait la vue d'un clone de lui-même de mauvaise humeur. Car si une chose était sûre, c'était que Malfoy était de très mauvaise humeur. Harry l'entendait pester toutes les 5min contre une tache trop difficile à enlever et donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans les chaises. Flitwick vint les libérer en fin d'après-midi.

- C'est bien, le résultat est correct. Je pense que vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations.

Le vieux professeur les observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dites-moi avant de partir, comment se fait-il que M. Malfoy porte l'uniforme de Gryffondor et vous M. Potter celui de Serpentard ?

Ils avaient complétement négligé ce détail. Les vêtements n'avaient pas suivi la transformation. Déjà que leurs comportements étaient louche, ils devaient au moins peaufiner les détails si ils voulaient paraître un minimum crédible. Ils firent donc mine de rien entendre et sortir en trombe dans le couloir.

- Malfoy, on doit faire quelque chose pour l'uniforme si on ne veut pas passer la soirée à expliquer la transformation à tout Poudlard.

- Ça me coute de le reconnaitre mais je suis plutôt d'accord.

- La robe et la cravate devraient suffire.

En guise de réponse, Malfoy passa un doigt sous la cravate d'Harry et la tira d'un mouvement sec. Ce contact aurait pu le troubler, mais se faire déshabiller par soi-même était suffisamment étrange en soit pour éluder toutes les autres interprétions. Non vraiment, c'était de mieux en mieux ! Si la veille s'était déroulée sous le signe de la terreur, cette journée était beaucoup plus loufoque et insolite. Une élève de Serdaigle passa dans le couloir à côté d'eux. Ils s'en rendirent compte quand la pile de livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tomba lourdement au sol. L'imagination n'avait pas besoin de faire un très long chemin pour se méprendre sur la situation. Harry Potter qui arrache la cravate d'un Malfoy haletant en train de retirer sa robe dans le couloir... pas besoin d'aller chercher les connexions très loin. Ils se lancèrent un regard exaspéré devant la mine embarrassée et les joues rouges de la jeune fille. Il valait mieux ne pas trainer dans le coin et alimenter de détails, le film qu'elle était en train de se faire dans sa tête. D'un commun accord ils continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la grande salle.

- C'est vraiment la merde...

- Tais-toi, Potter. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne veux rien entendre.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour être moins chiant. Étant donné qu'on est parti pour passer un sacré bout de temps ensemble. Rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Oh je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait éviter d'alterner entre les moments où on essaye de s'entretuer et ceux où ces foutues potions nous infligent des séances de torture, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

- Tu me déçois, Potty ! Je croyais que c'était la passion entre nous... répondit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

Harry le dévisagea, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de provocation. Cependant Malfoy n'avait pas le bénéfice de l'argument le plus acerbe.

- Ah j'oubliais que tu savais tout sur ce genre de trucs, la passion, tout ça. D'ailleurs quand tu auras fini « à l'aube d'un amour naissant » tu me le prêteras ?

- La ferme. Grogna-t-il, j'avais des recherches à faire.

- Oh vraiment ? Plutôt vers le chapitre « relation à distance » ou « comment trouver l'âme sœur » ?

Malfoy commençait à prendre une jolie teinte pivoine. Autant à cause de la gêne que de l'irritation.

- Je pourrais t'expliquer mais j'ai peur que tu sois vraiment idiot.

Ils arrivèrent devant un attroupement d'élève de Serdaigle. L'entrée de leur salle commune se trouvait à quelques mètres. Cho Chang était assise sur un banc et parlait avec un élève à l'expression taciturne. Elle remarqua Harry et Draco qui arrivait dans le couloir.

- Hey, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de Malfoy à grande enjambées.

Ça sentait l'embrouille à pleins nez. Harry était au bord de la panique. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, d'habitude il aurait sauté de joie. Les occasions d'échanger quelques mots avec elle était rare, et au fond, il ne perdait pas l'espoir de lui plaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais aujourd'hui, le soudain intérêt qu'elle lui portait n'était que de mauvais augure. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il était le vrai Harry, en argumentant jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit convaincue. Le plus difficile serait de ne pas passer pour un idiot.

- Euh... Cho, tenta Harry.

Elle le fusilla du regard, visiblement indignée par l'usage de son prénom. Ça commençait mal. Malfoy, à l'état végétatif, ce contentait de fixer la scène le visage fermé.

- Allons ailleurs, dit-elle à l'adresse du mauvais Harry. Je ne veux pas être interrompu par un gêneur.

Cette phrase était prononcée avec tellement de mépris qu'Harry commençait à se décourager. Il n'arriverait pas à engager la conversation tant qu'il serait sous l'apparence du pire ennemi de tous les élèves pourvus de bon sens. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « ne pas être interrompu par un gêneur » ? Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, en fait je suis...

- Quand ton père à obliger ma mère à démissionner du ministère, tu as perdu le droit de me parler, Malfoy.

- Mais Cho...euh...Chang

- Viens, Harry, dit-elle d'un air buté en entrainant Malfoy vers une salle de classe vide.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à la repousser brutalement mais il croisa le regard suppliant d'Harry qui lui fit signe d'y aller en douceur. Cho resserra sa prise autour de son poignet.

* * *

Voilà, à cause de cet imbécile de Potter, la situation devenait vraiment délicate. Draco était seul dans une salle de classe avec Chang. La plus ennuyeuse et agaçante de tous ces faiblards de Serdaigle. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'il lui trouvait. Sur le plan physique elle était au maximum potable, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, plus aucune chance de la trouver attirante. Le genre de fille qui vous assomme à coups de discussion mièvre et sans fin sur le sens des études et la couleur de sa nouvelle paire de chaussure. Pouah l'enfer. Potter ne sortirais jamais avec elle pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était un crétin incapable d'enchainer deux mots, et qu'elle ne serait jamais intéressée par lui. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Déjà il n'allait pas bien ensemble, le minuscule Potter accompagné de la grognasse asiatique plus grande que lui : ridicule.

Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, il attendait patiemment qu'elle le libère. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de partir et de lui lancer une remarque acerbe ? Il n'en savait rien. Bon, Potter avait bien mérité qu'il évite de pulvériser toutes ses chances avec elle en l'humiliant sous son apparence. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il se sentait redevable pour la veille. Un Malfoy paye toujours ses dettes, c'est tout. Et puis il fallait arrêter de le prendre pour un salaud, il n'était pas un monstre. Enfin, à part quand il s'agissait de terroriser les premières années, mais ça ne compte pas. Bref, Potter était chanceux, et il avait intérêt à s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour le remercier. Draco reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se triturait les mains, le visage infiniment triste. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que je me suis précipité à ta rencontre. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé tout à l'heure.

Il lui lança un regard maussade en guise de réponse.

- Voilà je devais vraiment te parler. Depuis la mort de Cédric je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je ne me reconnais plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à venir te voir, tu comprends ?

Mais pitié, il fallait la faire taire. Draco se sentait embarquer dans une conversation longue et pathétique.

- Ça va, tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire douloureux. Je suis assez préoccupé par mes parents. Depuis son renvoi du ministère de la magie, ma mère est complétement effondrée. Ça fait un moment que plus rien ne va chez moi. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai ignoré pour de mauvaise raisons. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire le tri dans tout ça. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Draco senti son estomac se nouer. Finalement il s'était trompé sur la nature de leur relation. Leurs gamineries de collégiens cachaient en fait des sentiments réciproques. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Ça aurait dû le laisser indifférent, mais une part de lui se sentait irriter par la situation. Des images de ce matin lui revinrent en tête. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait réussi à occulter tous les évènements en les classant dans la case « blague qui a mal tourné » mais voilà qu'elles resurgissaient dans un tournant dramatique. STOP. Il devait reprendre son souffle.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? Ça doit faire beaucoup, je suis désolé.

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains dans un sanglot. Draco resta immobile à la fixer avec tout le mépris et la haine dont il était capable. Elle attendait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ? AH, la blague. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement en frottant ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Son poing se serra et un éclair de volonté brilla dans ses yeux. Elle tendit le bras et retira lentement ses lunettes. Draco ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, il se sentait pétrifier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit un contact humide. Elle l'embrassait.

Elle remit les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et s'enfuit en courant sans dire un mot de plus. Draco resta un moment les bras ballant en regardant dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer-là ? Il n'en était pas certain. Est-ce que cette grognasse venait vraiment de l'embrasser ? Pour qui elle se prenait ? Il finit par sortir de la salle. Potter l'attendait assis à côté de la porte, il avait visiblement suivi tout l'échange. Ses joues étaient rouges et il abordait un sourire horriblement niais.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête avec mon visage, Potter ! Tu pervertis ma beauté naturelle avec tes expressions de crétin niaiseux.

Il se retourna dans sa direction.

- Je suis tellement de bonne humeur que ton insulte vaseuse ne prend pas. Répondit Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux blond.

- Chang vient de...urgh...m'embrasser et tu es content ? Va te faire soigner.

- Elle t'a embrassé en croyant que c'était moi, nuance.

- Et alors ?

- Ça change tout ! Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.

Il se redressa et fit signe à Draco de continuer le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle.

* * *

**Flashback : un événement imprévu**

Il était tôt. Peut-être six ou sept heure. Harry ne le savait pas et il s'en foutait. A cet instant, seule la vague de sensations qui enflammait sa peau accaparait son attention. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Personne ne pourrait clairement l'expliquer. Il s'était réveillé et tout était parti de travers.

Il avait senti une présence à côté de lui. Ses yeux endormis s'étaient posés sur une bague en or blanc frappée d'un "M" qui trahissait la présence de Draco Malfoy. Harry avait fermé ses yeux et fait mine de dormir. C'était peut-être stupide mais au moins il n'avait pas affronté ce face à face plus que désagréable. Dans son dos, l'intrus s'était redressé et adossé contre la tête du lit. Après avoir fait craquer sa nuque et rouler ses épaules, il s'était penché au-dessus de son visage.

- Si tu veux me faire croire que tu dors, commence par enlever tes lunettes, Potty. Avait murmuré Malfoy avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Harry avait entre ouverts les yeux.

- La ferme, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

- Moi ? Tu ne me lâches pas des yeux depuis deux jours. Dans ma grande bonté je te permes de profiter de ma personne. Quand je vais annoncer à la gazette que tu es un homo refoulé, ils voudront des détails, alors je mène l'enquête.

- T'es vraiment con. C'est complétement bancale comme raison.

- Quoi tu as peur de voir la vérité en face ? Tu penses que la sang-de-bourbe et le mendiant qui te servent d'amis le prendront mal ? Pauvre Potty. Ne t'en fait pas, ta maman ne risque pas de faire une deuxième crise cardiaque.

La provocation avait directement prit. Ils s'étaient battus. Battus comme jamais auparavant. Il faut dire que le contact de leurs peaux nues, qui se frôlaient à chaque assaut, ajoutait quelque chose de particulier à la scène. Les coups pleuvaient en vagues successives. Ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre sans jamais vraiment prendre le dessus. Et puis tout avait dérapé. Leurs lèvres étaient violemment entrées en contact. Qui avait pris l'initiative ? C'était dur à dire. Mais les faits étaient bien là : Ils s'embrassaient. Leurs baisers s'apparentaient plus à une lutte sauvage qu'à un acte d'affection sincère. Le gout du sang se mêlait à celui de la salive. Leurs mains s'agrippaient avec fureur, griffant le dos et les bras.

Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, pourtant, pas de filtre de confusion pour embrouiller ses pensées, juste un bourdonnement sourd qui raisonnait dans sa tête. Son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser, les battements parcouraient ses veines dans un rythme frénétique. Ils auraient continué longtemps si un bruit de pas ne les avait pas interrompus.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Neville à travers la porte.

Malfoy relâcha son étreinte pour reprendre son souffle, la main toujours glissée derrière sa nuque. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Neville ne devait surtout pas trouver un Serpentard dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, sans parler de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au bout de quelques secondes les pas s'éloignèrent dans l'escalier. Harry en profita pour se relever et reboutonner son pyjama. L'intervention de leur camarade leur avait remis les idées en place. Ce brusque retour à la réalité était difficile à accepter. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Malfoy enfila ses vêtements rapidement en lui tournant le dos. L'ambiance était horriblement tendue. Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre et disparu dans le couloir.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce qui venait de se passer était tout simplement irréel. Il passa la main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. Avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il passerait par l'infirmerie. Comment réagir la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient ? Il allait tôt ou tard devoir affronter son regard et il n'était pas du tout prêt à assumer les conséquences de leur dérive.

* * *

**End !**

**a plus ou moins dimanche prochain :D**


	4. Appariton & Apparence

**YO !**

**J'ai réalisé, la mort dans l'âme,qu'il n'y avait pas d'épisode de GOT ce soir. C'est triste... du coup je suis à l'heure pour mon chapitre ! (relation cause/conséquence ?)**

**Encore merci, mille fois merci pour tout vos petits commentaires ! **

**bon je me tais, La suite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Apparition & Apparence**

Harry avait le coeur léger. Cette journée n'était pas si terrible finalement. Il avait envie de sautiller dans le couloir et montrer à la terre entière qu'il était heureux. Ce jours sonnait la fin de sa longue vie de célibat. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé en se levant ce matin, qu'il se ferait embrasser, et ce, à deux reprise. Une fois par Cho Chang, la fille qui tourmentait ses pensées depuis prêt de deux ans. De manière indirect, soit ! Mais embrassé quand même. Et une seconde fois par accident, mais il ne préférait pas revenir là dessus. Rien ne pouvait obscurcir cette bonne humeur, ni sa transformation en Serpentard arrogant, ni ses heures de colle interminables, ni l'absence de ses amis pour les fêtes. Il était prêt à affronter toutes les potions que le mauvais sort voulait s'acharner à lui faire subir.

A coté de lui, Malfoy n'était pas du même avis. On pouvait facilement imaginer le nuage de haine qui ombragé ses pensées au dessus de sa tête. Il trainait des pieds, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le regard maussade. Harry le trouvait pire que quand il l'avait quitté pour suivre Cho dans la salle de classe vide. Il ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu lui dire pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur. De là où il était, il n'avait pas pu suivre tout l'échange, mais l'angle de vue lui avait permis d'assister au baiser depuis les premières loges. Une tornade brune interrompit sa réflexion.

- DRACOOOOOOOOOO...Hurla une voix surexcitée en se jetant dans ses bras.

Pansy Parkinson se blottit contre son torse en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- tu te trompes de Malfoy, commença Harry en lançant un regard désespéré à son rival qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter, tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Millicent ? Elle est devenue toute bleue en avalant un bonbon étrange ! Elle courait à poile avec une serviette en beuglant des insultes dans la salle commune, c'était trop drôle !

Malfoy réprima un éclat de rire.

- qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire, Potter ? Reprit-elle sèchement.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Pansy ! Rétorqua Malfoy, agacé.

- Je te parle comme je veux, ce n'est pas un sale Gryffondor dans ton genre qui va me dicter ma ligne de conduite !

- Sauf que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, baisse d'un ton ou tu vas le regretter.

Harry s'appuya contre le murs, ça promettait du spectacle. Assister à une engueulade entre deux Serpentards était beaucoup plus amusant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

- tu as raison, tu n'es pas un Gryffondor… tu es pire que ça !

Malfoy se frappa le front. Il commençait à perdre patience.

- réfléchis 5min, Pansy... Il attrapa Harry par le col et l'obligea à baisser la tête dans sa direction.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui fais, lâche le ! Couina la jeune fille.

- Est ce que cet imbécile à l'air d'être Draco Malfoy ? aboya-t-il en pointant son visage du doigt.

- Doucement, tu vas un peu loin ! Grogna Harry en se dégageant.

Elle semblait complétement perdu.

- Tu devrais être capable de reconnaître celui que tu appelles « ton petit ami », non ? Fais marcher ton cerveau une fois dans ta vie. Ajouta-t-il avec fureur.

- Que...je...arrêtes de m'embrouiller. Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais tu vas le payer, Potty.

- NE L'APPELLE PAS POTTY !

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que la plupart des élèves du couloir s'étaient retournés avec des regards incrédules. Harry, un peu sonné par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de leur engueulade. Est ce que Malfoy venait de prendre sa défense ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément une autre raison sous-jacente. Malfoy attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'entraina vers un endroit plus calme, en laissant Pansy estomaquée au milieu du passage.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça !

- Que quoi ? Balbutia Harry.

- C'est fatiguant d'essayer de convaincre des idiots alors à partir de maintenant tu es moi et je suis toi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si ça dure longtemps on va devoir...

- Je sais ! Le coupa Malfoy, mais ça va éviter pas mal de problème de ce genre.

- Alors quoi ? Je dois être désagréable avec tout le monde à part les élèves de Serpentard ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas agréable avec les élèves de Serpentard.

- Génial, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- De mon coté je ferai un effort avec les Gryffondors.

- impossible.

- Bref, c'est réglé. Heureusement pour nous, Poudlard est quasiment vide en ce moment. Si il y a le moindre problème on communique par hiboux.

Harry réfléchit à la proposition. Le plus simple était effectivement de se faire passer pour Malfoy au lieu de s'égosiller pour rien. Il suffirait qu'il soit discret, et de feindre la maladie pour s'enfermer rapidement dans sa chambre dans le cas ou il passerai la nuit en mode Serpentard. Mais il restait un détail à régler.

- je suis d'accord mais à une condition.

Malfoy croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Harry prit ça comme une invitation à continuer.

- je veux que tu sois le plus aimable possible avec Cho

Il se renfrogna.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Je suis pas votre entremetteur... j'ai déjà de quoi vomir et faire des cauchemars pendant des siècles avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Si j'ai envie de l'envoyer chier, je vais pas me faire prier.

- La ferme ! Si tu te comportes mal avec ma petite amie, je te détruis, gronda Harry.

- Ta petite amie ? Laisse moi rire ! C'est pas parce qu'elle m'a bécoté comme une collégienne de 12 ans blindée d'hormones que vous étés déjà marié.

- Enfoiré ! Prépare toi a ce que je soit le pire des Malfoy que la terre ait jamais porté, je vais faire du lèche cul à tout les élèves de Poufsouffle et leur disant que j'admire leurs sentiments d'amitié. Pire, je vais aller m'excuser auprès des Gryffondors en leur avouant ô combien j'aurais aimé faire partie de leur maison.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça...

- Oh que si !

- TRÉS BIEN ! Hurla Malfoy.

- TRÉS BIEN ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Même si Harry ne mettrai jamais sa menace à exécution, il avait très envie de lui faire payer cette provocation gratuite. Mais qu'est qu'il n'aillait pas avec lui, bon sang ? Il ne lui demandait pas du flirt intensif mais seulement de rester un minimum correcte. Il n'avait pas intérêt à mettre en péril sa nouvelle relation avec Cho.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle. Harry se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'y habituer. Quelques élèves lui adressèrent un signe de tête pour le saluer. Il pria très fort pour que personne ne vienne lui parler, ils verraient en quelques mots que le nouveaux Draco Malfoy ne les reconnaissait pas du tout. Contre toute attente le repas se déroula relativement bien. Pansy lui faisait clairement la gueule et s'était installée à l'opposé. La soirée avançait et aucune signe d'un retour à la normal. Harry du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devrai passer la nuit dans les cachots. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande salle, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- le mot de passe est « _insidiosa potestatem _», lui souffla la voix de Malfoy à l'oreille.

Harry frémit. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de le surprendre comme ça ? Son cœur était encore en train de s'emballer. Quand il se décida à se jeter un œil derrière lui, il avait déjà disparu.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé en velours vert bouteille. Son intrusion dans la salle commune des Serpentards le rendait nerveux. Il se sentait piégé, il s'était lui même jeté dans la gueule du loup. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bas reliefs au dessus de la cheminée dont les moulures représentaient un enchevêtrement de serpents verts et argentés. Les reptiles semblaient épier Harry au plus profond de son être, comme si ils connaissaient la réalité sur sa fausse identité. Il aurait juré les voir bouger à plusieurs reprises, à moins que ca ne soit la lumière du feu qui ondulait sur la parois du murs en les rendant incroyablement vivant. Autour de lui, une toute petite poignée d'élèves s'affairaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Pansy était assise sur une chaise, dos à lui, et faisait mine d'être absorbée par la lecture de la Gazette. Un élève de sixième année se leva et si dirigea vers le dortoir. Harry lui emboita le pas, c'était le moment qu'il attendait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Draco ? Ta chambre c'est en face, je te rappelle...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Marmonna Harry en changeant de direction.

Une fois seul dans la chambre il prit une lente inspiration, pour le moment tout se passait bien. Personne ne l'avait attrapé, les rares mots qu'il avait échangé avec les élèves de sa maison étaient suffisamment banales pour qu'il n'ait aucun mal à conserver sa couverture, et il était dans la bonne chambre. Il jeta un œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le dortoir des Serpentards était identique à celui des Gryffondors mais dans un ton plus vert, bien sur. La pièce, totalement aveugle, était assez vaste et occupée par cinq lits à baldaquin. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui de Malfoy, son Nimbus, impeccablement lustré, trônait au dessus d'un coffre en argent portant ses armoiries.

Il retira la robe de Malfoy et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le matelas, légèrement contrarié. La situation devenait de plus en plus ambiguë. Il allait vraiment dormir dans son lit ? Il fut une fois de plus assaillit par les souvenirs désagréables de ce matin. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des problèmes de lit, lui ! D'un autre coté, ils n'étaient plus ça prêt maintenant qu'ils avaient mélangé leur salive.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il prit une lente inspiration. Les draps et l'oreiller étaient imprégnés d'un parfum qui lui paraissait familier. L'odeur était loin d'être désagréable et c'est surement ça qui le perturba le plus. Soit, il venait de développer une capacité propre aux chiens de pistes et il finirai bientôt par se gratter l'oreille avec le pied, soit il s'était vraiment habitué au contact prolongé de son corps avec celui de Malfoy depuis ses deux dernier jours. Si il se contentait de la première version, il se voilait la face, si il choisissait la deuxième, il reconnaissait des choses trop difficiles à assumer. Il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir avec curiosité. Il était à la fois Malfoy et pas vraiment lui non plus. C'était la même bouche, le même nez, les même yeux infiniment bleu... mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans ses expressions. La mine interrogative d'Harry éclipsait complètement le personnage. Il tendit l'index vers le miroir avec un regard méprisant.

- Potter ! Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Il resta un moment immobile les sourcils froncés puis éclata de rire. Voilà, c'était beaucoup mieux, une imitation parfaite ! C'était tellement facile de reprendre ses mimiques, il le connaissait quasiment par cœur. Après cinq ans à subir ses brimades en boucle à chaque inter-classes, il commençait à cerner les grandes lignes de sa personnalité. Il prit une pause dramatique.

- Oh oui, professeur Rogue, plus de devoir de potion s'il vous plait ! Implora-t-il à la glace les mains croisées.

Il se remit aussitôt a rire. Cette version était pour le moins... intéressante. Si seulement il avait un appareil photo pour garder une trace de tout ça. Malfoy serait fou de rage ! Il passerai des semaines à le traquer dans le château pour lui faire payer d'avoir « profité » de son corps. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste vif, laissant quelques mèches blondes retomber sur son front. Son regard devint plus intense, plus assuré. Il déboutonna sa chemise, lentement, en dévoilant son torse palier par palier... Sa cravate glissa et tomba au sol. C'était comme un jeux. Un jeux qui commençait à le dépasser complétement. Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieur avant de la mordre avec avidité.

- Alors, Potty ? On baise ?

Le son de sa voix raisonna dans la salle de bain. Wow, ça n'eut pas vraiment l'effet espéré. La vision d'un Malfoy en train d'aguicher son lavabo était beaucoup excitante que prévu. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Malfoy ne devait surtout pas apprendre qu'il prenait des poses tendancieuses dans son apparence. Un seul regret, il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, l'occasion d'assister à une telle scène. Ce n'est pas qu'il le trouvait attirant, il l'enviait simplement d'avoir un corps aussi... parfait. Et cette caricature d'un mannequin pour pub de parfum en rûte devait sans doute être marrante à voir. Harry plaqua la main sur ses yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire à haute voix. Après tout c'était de sa faute, à cet enfoiré de Malfoy. Depuis qu'il s'était embrassé par accident il n'arrivait plus a comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête dés qu'il pensait à lui. Il avait un peu honte de s'être laisser aller, heureusement qu'il était totalement seul.

Un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre le fit brusquement sursauter. Il attrapa sa chemise et sortit de la salle de bain en l'enfilant. Il réalisa que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

- une minute, j'arrive ! Cria-t-il légèrement haletant.

Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un élève de troisième années qu'il avait déjà aperçu pendant le repas. Ce dernier tenait une lettre à la main.

- Ton hibou, il vient d'apporter ça. Il a pincé tout le monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te l'apporte.

- Euh...merci ! Balbutia Harry

Il hésitait à ouvrir le courrier qui ne lui était pas destiné jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ce posent sur « _De la part d'Harry Potter_ » griffonné en lettres vertes sur le verso. On pourrait aussi bien le traduire par « c'est Malfoy, crétin ». Le garçon le fixa avec un regard perçant. Il avait sans aucun doute lu le nom sur la lettre et cette nouvelle corresponce Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy paraissait plus que louche. Harry cacha le message d'une main.

_Viens tout de suite au troisième étages. URGENT._

_D.M._

Harry s'élança dans le couloir en froissant le papier dans sa poche. Il traversa la salle commune sous le regard étonné des autres élèves de Serpentard qui ne s'étendaient pas a voir leur préfet sortir après le couvre-feu. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se sente obligé de l'appeler en renfort ? Il grimpa les marches quatre a quatre en direction du troisième étages.

Il arriva enfin au sommet de l'escalier en sueur et complément haletant. Une totale obscurité régnait dans le couloir du troisième étage. L'étrange atmosphère qui s'en dégageait rendit Harry mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'éterniser par ici. Il devait retrouver Malfoy rapidement et quitter cet endroit lugubre. Son front commençait à lui faire horriblement mal à l'endroit où devait se trouver sa cicatrice.

- lumos, murmura-t-il en s'avançant prudemment.

En ce moment, il regrettait de pas avoir gardé sur lui la carde du maraudeur, ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour le retrouver. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un embranchement.

- Potter ! Appela un voix faible à l'angle du murs.

Harry se précipita sur la source de la voix. Malfoy était assis au sol, adossé au murs. En s'agenouillant, Harry remarqua qu'il plaquait fermement sa main sur son ventre avec une grimace de douleur. Du sang. Il y avait plein de sang.

- merde ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ? S'exclama Harry un noeud dans l'estomac.

- Elle m'a prise pour toi, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Qui ça elle ?

- Ombrage.

Il pointa du doigt un corps étendu non loin de là. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vêtu d'un pyjama rose criard à motif de chats.

- c'est elle qui t'as fait ça ?

- Hein ? Non, bien sur que non, Potter. T'es vraiment con.

- Hum... Je vois que tu vas bien, finalement. Est ce qu'elle est...?

- Non, je l'ai stupefixié.

- Et ta blessure ? Demanda Harry en posant ses doigts sur sa main ensanglantée.

- Je crois que j'ai vu... un spectre de la mort.

Un craquement retendit plus loin dans le couloir et les fit sursauter. Malfoy devint encore plus pâle.

- il faut partir d'ici !

Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il l'a saisit à contre cœur après une seconde d'hésitation en protégeant son bras blessé. Il firent quelques mètres en direction de l'escalier avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui les suivaient dans l'obscurité. Il échangèrent un regard effrayé. Malfoy pointa sa baguette d'une main tremblante en direction du vide.

Un hurlement retentit, le même cris sinistre qui avait perturbé leurs cours de potion deux jours auparavant. Mais cette fois ci, la source était proche, beaucoup plus proche. Harry dégluti avec difficulté en scrutant les alentours. L'air devint glacial, de la buée se formait à chaque expiration, signe que la température avait considérablement baissé.

- quelque chose vient de bouger derrière moi ! Gémit Malfoy

Harry eut juste le temps de voir une main osseuse se poser sur l'épaule de son rival et enfoncer ses phalanges crochues dans sa clavicule, l'instant d'après il fut projeter dans les airs par une bourrasque de vent. Il atterrit lourdement sur le tapis à plusieurs mètres en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps était engourdit par le froid qui commençait à traverser sa chaire, il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration ou à faire le moindre mouvement. Il roula sur le coté pour découvrir avec horreur la créature qui les avait suivi.

Une femme aux allures cadavériques se tenait devant eux en lévitant à trente centimètre du sol. Ses cheveux dressés sur la tête comme une couronne incandescente, accentuaient son aspect surnaturel. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse qui virevoltait autour d'elle au rythme de ses déplacements aériens. Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier, c'était une Banshee. Ce spectre qui terrorisait Seamus et que ce dernier avait fait apparaître lors de son entrainement contre l'épouvantard en troisième année.

La créature enserra la gorge de Malfoy de ses mains squelettiques. Figé par l'horreur, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défendre quand les doigts de son ravisseur exercèrent une pression mortelle autour de son cou. Harry tendit son bras douloureux pour saisir sa baguette avant que ses dernières forces l'abandonnent, il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'allait pas le laisser mourir devant ses yeux.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM, Hurla-t-il avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

Le cerf s'échappa de sa baguette et galopa en direction de la créature dans une trainée lumineuse. Prit par surprise, elle lâcha sa victime précipitamment et fit face à l'apparition qui se jetait sur elle pour la seconde fois. Malfoy tomba au sol, inconscient. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil glacial Harry regarda son cerf faire un dernière ruade et disparaître, en les laissant à la merci du spectre qui revenait à la charge.

- Harry, Harry réveille toi !

Il entre ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore penché au dessus de lui.

- Où sommes nous ? Articula-t-il en essayant de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé.

- A l'infirmerie, en sécurité. Nous somme lundi matin et il fait relativement beau.

Harry passa la main sur son front à l'endroit ou sa cicatrice aurait du se trouver, apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas repris une apparence normale. Il se redressa et croisa le regard de Malfoy, assit sur un lit à proximité. Il mangeait des Chocogrenouilles d'un air renfrogné.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, ajouta le vieux professeur, peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter d'avoir rencontrer un spectre de la mort et d'être toujours là pour en parler.

- Pourquoi s'est-il attaqué à nous ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Les spectres sont à la recherche d'une chose en particulier et il ne s'arrêtent pas tant que leurs objectif n'est pas accomplit. Mais ce n'est plus un problème, tu devrais d'abord penser à te reposer. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que la Banshee n'est plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que les professeurs se charge de mener l'enquête.

Comme Harry allait protester il reprit avec les yeux brillants.

- Mange un bout de chocolat et va te dégourdir les jambes. J'ai convaincue le professeur McGonagall de vous laisser la journée.

- Mais professeur...

- je vais te laisser Harry, j'ai du travail.

Sur ces mots il se leva et fit signe à Madame Pomfresh qu'il avait terminé sa visite. Harry aurait bien voulu le questionner d'avantage sur les évènements la veille. Tout s'était passé très vite, Malfoy blessé, Ombrage inconsciente, la Banshee qui les avait attaqué... Aucun circuit logique ne faisait coïncider les évènements ensembles.

- euh... Malfoy, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- J'ai rien à te dire. Répondit l'intéressé sur un ton sec en mordant dans un crapaud à la menthe.

- Je crois que si, c'est quand même toi qui m'a fait venir au milieu de la nuit dans un couloir infesté de spectre assassin.

- C'était pas le but, je voulais te prévenir que j'avais stupefixié Ombrage sous ton apparence et que t'allais avoir mal aux fesses, sans mauvais jeux mot.

- Doucement ! Pourquoi tu l'as Stupefixié d'abord ?

- Bon... prépare toi, ça va être un récit long et pas intéressant, je t'aurais prévenu.

- Je suis tout ouïe !

- J'étais à la bibliothèque hier soir, et je cherchais des bouquins pour mes recherches ...

- tu veux parler de truc sur la passion et le meilleur moyen de séduire un sorcier de 17 ans ?

- Si tu me coupe encore une fois la parole, je me tais et je viens te coller un pain, c'est clair ? Bref, je disais donc que je cherchais des bouquins INTERESSANTS pour des recherches INTERESSANTES, et je me suis endormi dans la réserve.

- Bien joué ! S'exclama Harry dans un éclat de rire.

- Potteeeer ! Répondit-il en levant le poing.

- Très bien, très bien, je t'écoutes.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne heure, j'ai donc rangé mes affaires et je suis sorti discrètement pour rejoindre la porcherie qui vous sert de salle commune, très justement appeler le « nid de cafard ». Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ensuite Ombrage m'est tombée dessus dans le couloir du troisième étages. Elle hurlait de choses incompréhensibles sur des histoires de trahison, de manigances dans le dos du ministère. En gros, elle pense que tu un cinglé et un pitoyable terroriste qui œuvre pour la destruction du monde magique. A juste titre d'ailleurs. Bon j'ai peut être ajouté moi même le mot « pitoyable » mais on est pas loin de la version originale. Elle voulait me trainer au ministère dans le bureau de Fudge. Le gros problème c'est que mon père travail avec Fudge et qu'il ne risquerai pas de laisser passer une histoire de trahison. Je me voyais déjà en face de lui, sans le polynectar, en lui expliquant tout le bordel de transformation, de punition. C'était forcément mauvais. Alors sans réfléchir je lui ai jeter un sortilège. J'ai appelé mon hibou avec ma baguette et je t'ai envoyé un message pour que tu ramènes tes fesses de Potter, le plus rapidement possible. Je pouvais pas laisser le corps de Ombrage sans surveillance au cas où Rusard la découvrirait. J'ai éteins les lumières du couloir et j'ai attendu. Et puis là, cette chose est sortie pour la première fois. Elle a attrapé mon bras mais je l'ai fait lâcher en balançant tout les sortilèges que je connaissais. Et après Saint Potter est apparu à la rescousse. Tu connais la suite.

Une fois son explication terminé, il fouilla dans ses friandises et s'empara d'une bulle baveuse avec un air triomphant.

- Si on enlève les insultes et la partie sur mes fesses, ça me paraît assez clair maintenant. Mais je me demande comment le Spectre s'est retrouvé dans le couloir du troisième étages. Quelqu'un l'a forcément fait entrer. On doit découvrir pourquoi.

- Pitié, Potty ! Ne m'inclut pas dans ton plan foireux. Tu as peut être des envies suicidaires, mais moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre en attendant qu'elle jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ta noblesse d'âme t'honore !

- Ta future tombe aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un attroupement d'élèves dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Madame Pomfresh ce précipita pour empêcher que la moitié de Poudlard entre dans l'infirmerie. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter qui affrontent ensemble un spectre de la mort au milieux de la nuit, c'était le nouveau scoop à ne pas rater. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Cho Chang se faufila à travers le groupe et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas rapide. Elle s'approcha du lit de Malfoy avec une boite de Chocogrenouilles à la main. Cette attention lui fit plaisir même si elle était en train de l'offrir à la mauvaise personne. Malfoy la fixa avec un regard d'appréhension, Harry pria intérieurement pour qu'il réussisse à se contenir et à jouer le jeux.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour la caresser. J'ai appris que tu t'es fait attaquer cette nuit.

Malfoy retira précipitamment sa main et prit une inspiration.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas

Il lança un regard à Harry pour lui faire remarquer a quel point il prenait sur lui. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ça sentait le sale plan à la Serpentard.

- Heureusement que Malfoy était là, ajouta-t-il, tu aurais vu comme il nous a débarrasser du spectre. Il a lancé des sorts dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

Harry se frappa le font. Il était en train de profiter de la situation pour se faire passer pour un héros. Cho ne semblait pas apprécié ce nouvel élan d'admiration, elle se contenta de le fixer les lèvres pincées.

- Il est incroyable ce type ! Je l'ai vraiment sous estimé, continua Malfoy qui commençait a se prendre au jeux.

- Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ? Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Enfin, Harry ! Je veux dire que c'est un idiot imbu de lui même, complétement lâche et obsédé par le rang social. Le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux sans l'existence de sorciers de leur genre.

Aie. Malfoy ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui balance ses quatre vérités face a face. Il se rua hors du lit en l'attrapant par le col.

- OSE ENCORE PRONONCER UN SEUL MOT, ET JE FAIS EMPALER TA MÈRE AUX PORTES DU MINISTÈRE !

Harry se leva d'un bon et traversa la pièce en courant pour les séparer. Il attrapa Cho complétement abasourdie par les hanches et s'entreposa entre eux.

- Ne t'approche pas, Malfoy ou tu va le regretter ! gronda-t-il

- Éloigne toi, Potter ! Je vais lui faire la peau...

Un silence total régnait dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde fixait la scène depuis la porte avec les yeux écarquillés. Même Madame Pomfresh qui faisait barrière de son corps pour empêcher les élèves d'entrer, se contorsionnait pour assister à l'engueulade. Harry et Draco sentirent des picotements sur la surface de leur peau, dans un parfait timing, leur corp se mit a se transformer pour la seconde fois. En quelques secondes ils avaient retrouvé leurs apparences normales. Cho semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Harry récupéra ses lunettes sur le nez de Malfoy en lui lançant un regard haineux. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'attira vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Draco resta immobile un instant, une rage sourde bouillonnait au creux de son estomac. Alors c'était comme ça. Cette garce venait de l'insulter devant tout le monde et c'est elle qui gagnait. Elle avait non seulement piétiné son amour propre, mais aussi celui de toute sa famille. Et elle repartait comme si de rien n'était, avec Potter, main dans la main, dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait envie de vomir. C'était trop simple, trop nul.

Oui, il avait retrouvé son apparence, et oui, il s'en foutais totalement ! Il ne la laisserait pas remporter la partie aussi facilement. Il ne les laisserait pas passer une minute de plus à le narguer en jouant au couple de niaiseux pathétique. Cho Chang méritait d'être jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie et de se faire bouffer par les corbeaux jusqu'à ce que ses os scintillent au soleil. Quand il se décida à bouger, Potter était déjà parti depuis un moment. Il bouscula les élèves à l'entrée avec de violents coup d'épaules et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au couloir.

- Draco ! S'exclama Pansy quand il passa devant elle. J'ai compris pour le Polynectar, je suis désolé, je...

- On se retrouve à la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Attend moi, Draco, on doit vraiment parler...

- laisse moi passer.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus il se dirigea vers l'escalier à grandes enjambées. Oû qu'ils soient allés, il les trouverai et il leur ferai payer.

* * *

Harry lâcha la main de Cho quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château et l'invita a s'assoir sur un banc en pierre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans savoir par quoi commencer.

- Harry...

- Cho...

- Va y commence

- Non, toi va y ! s'excusa-t-il dans un demi sourire.

- Voilà je voulais être sur de ne pas m'être tromper quand quand je t'ai... euh... on s'est... commença-t-elle visiblement gênée.

- ...embrassé ?

- Oui voilà.

- Non non, bien sur que non. Je ressens la même chose, assura-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide. Allez Harry, trouve quelques choses à lui dire, lance un sujet de discussion. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux face aux silences à répétitions, il pourrait lui parler de Quidditch ? Pas terrible comme première discussion. Des événements politiques ? La discussion tournerait sur le retour de Voldemort et l'assassinat de Cedric Diggory. Le cinéma ? Est ce que les sorciers allaient au cinéma ? Cho glissa ses doigts sur le dessus de sa main et le caressa en remontant sur l'avant de son bras.

- je peux ? Murmura-t-elle

Harry acquiesça et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser maladroitement. La nervosité qu'ils ressentaient tout les deux se traduisit par un contact sans émotion. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'Harry espérait d'un premier baiser échangé avec elle, mais il s'en contenterai.

- tu appelles ça "embrasser", Chang ?

Malfoy, les bras croisés, les toisait du regard avec mépris. Cho se leva d'un bon, furieuse d'être interrompue par un gêneur qui se tenait en face d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Va donc persécuter quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'ai une affaire à régler avec toi et Potter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Demanda Harry en se levant a son tour.

L'expression de haine pure qui déformait son visage laissa Harry perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait des km pour venir le provoquer.

- Il me prend que je te dois quelque chose. Et un Malfoy paye ses dettes.

Sans plus de formalité, il l'attrapa par sa cravate et plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes. Harry était abasourdi. Il l'embrassait, encore. Ce qu'il avait échangé quelques seconde auparavant avec Cho n'avait rien a voir. Ses lèvres brulaient au contact de sa langue, il ne résista pas longtemps avant d'entre ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait fondre. Tout en glissant la langue entre ses dents, Malfoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux en épis et lui caressa la nuque.

Harry était stupide. Il le réalisait. Comment avait-il pu se convaincre que cette matinée où ils avaient échangé ce premier baiser n'était qu'un accident ? Toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressentit lui revinrent en mémoire, et la force avec laquelle il avait eut envie de l'embrasser. Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face a ce point là ? Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il resserra leur étreinte en plaçant ses bras dans son dos et agrippa sa chemise.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs joues étaient colorées d'une teinte pivoine. Malfoy lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- c'est ça, "embrasser" !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la cour avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : End ! **

**à dimanche prochain si la suite vous a plu :)**

**et pour le délire : insidiosa potestatem = puissance insidieuse (c'était l'info inutile du jours)**

**en cherchant le sens de "Expecto Patronum" j'ai vécu la plus grande désillusion de ma vie : ça veux dire "chercher le patron" selon reverso. c'est pas classe du tout, bon sang ! **


	5. Quidditch & Querelle

**Yo ! je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! je les lis avec beaucoup d'émotion :D a partir de maintenant j'essayerai d'y répondre au maximum. Merci a tous ^^**

**Merci a ma Beta orthographe de choc, Hippopotamette et tout ses conseils !(si il reste des fautes c'est que j'ai publié le chapitre avant la dernière relecture)  
**

**je me tais...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Querelle & Quidditch**

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, rejoindre sa chambre n'avait pas été une chose facile. Déjà, parce que son esprit était tellement focalisé sur les évènements de la journée, qu'il avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à retrouver le chemin des cachots. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était égaré du côté de la bibliothèque du troisième étage, de la salle de bain des préfets, de la cuisine des Elfes et enfin l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi mal fréquenté que l'antre de ces imbéciles heureux avec toute sa tête.

Une fois arrivé à la salle commune de Serpentard, il avait dû ramper derrière le canapé comme un commando en territoire ennemis, pour ne pas se faire attraper par Pansy qui l'attendait patiemment pour l'assaillir de questions. Mordred, son hiboux grand-duc, avait bien faillit le trahir en réclamant du miam-Hiboux depuis sa cage dans une série de battements d'ailes assourdissants. Une fois arrivé au bout de son périple, il avait jeté une dizaine de sortilèges à la porte pour que personne ne vienne le déranger.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, ou plutôt d'arrêter de réfléchir. Sa tête allait exploser en rependant des bouts de cervelle partout sur la tapisserie s'il continuait à ressasser sans interruption ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cour. Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait embrassé à nouveaux. Bon, c'était avant tout pour se venger de cette grognasse de Cho Chang. Mais il n'était pas stupide au point de se voiler la face en l'utilisant comme prétexte. La triste vérité, c'est qu'il en crevait d'envie.

Dès qu'elle avait posé sa sale petite main sur son bras, dès qu'elle s'était penchée pour l'embrasser avec son visage répugnant, l'amertume qu'il ressentait s'était mutée en colère sourde. La chute depuis la tour d'astronomie était une mort beaucoup trop douce pour une fille comme elle.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'il fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide, comme embrasser son rival devant témoin. Et Potter... Potter l'avait enlacé. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait oublié ELLE, pour l'enlacer LUI. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour retrouver sa bonne humeur et passer le reste de ses jours au service psychiatrique de St Mangouste. Il plaqua un oreiller sur son visage. Potter le rendait fou.

STOP. Balai. Terrain. Maintenant. Il attrapa son Nimbus d'une main, sa tenue de vol de l'autre, et s'élança dans le couloir. Encore un jour comme celui-là et il se jetait un sort d'oubliette pour en finir avec ses histoires.

- Dracooo

Ah oui, Pansy, il l'avait laissée dans la salle commune. Il lui fit un signe de la main, il se trouvait dur avec elle ses derniers jours et une spectatrice pour admirer ses prouesses aériennes était toujours bonne à prendre. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas et posa un baiser humide sur sa joue.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Tuer des trolls ! Répondit-il en attrapant son balai comme une lance.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, c'est entrainement pour Serdaigle, ce matin ! Tu ne pourras pas mettre les pieds sur le terrain.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il fit demi-tour, bien décidé à aller chercher Marcus Flint pour un match d'entrainement « amical ». Depuis que son père finançait tout l'équipement, Draco pouvait exiger ce qu'il voulait de son capitaine. Il n'abusait pas vraiment de ce pouvoir, Marcus Flint était un des seuls élèves de sa maison avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qu'il mettait à peu près à sa hauteur dans son échelle d'estimation sociale. Mais cette fois-ci il comptait bien en profiter pour réclamer son match.

Il trouva son capitaine occupé à faire exploser des parchemins d'un coup de baguette, allongé sur un divan de la salle commune.

- Marcus, tu me dois une faveur.

L'intéressé leva la tête en direction de Draco.

- Je veux faire un match avec les Serdaigles cet après-midi., précisa-t-il

- Parfait, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Marcus en se levant d'un bond.

Draco jubilait intérieurement, un sentiment de toute puissance s'empara de lui. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure. Il allait écraser cette minable sur le plan émotionnel et sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Adrian, Montague ! Allez chercher vos équipements ! Beugla le capitaine à travers la pièce.

Les élèves en question sursautèrent à l'appel de leurs noms et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers leurs chambres comme des chiots obéissant.

Draco enfila ses protections aux avant-bras avec un sourire carnassier. Le temps était parfait pour disputer un match, un grand soleil, peu de vent, pas un nuage à l'horizon : les conditions idéales.

Au bout de quinze minutes, l'équipe sortie des vestiaires de Serpentard avec leur nimbus sur l'épaule. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux batteurs, ainsi que le gardien, Miles Bletchley étaient rentrés pour les vacances de Noël.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce terrain est réservé pour Serdaigle, les apostropha une des poursuiveuse en décrivant un cercle au-dessus du groupe de Serpentard.

- Calme-toi, ma jolie ! Laisse-moi parler à ton capitaine, répondit Marcus Flint avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

Elle hocha la tête avec une légère grimace et fit signe à Roger Davies de s'approcher.

- Un problème, Flint ? Demanda le jeune homme en se recoiffant d'un mouvement de tête.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec ce type. Il était sans doute le mâle le plus convoité de Poudlard, après Potter. Pour une raison obscure, les jeunes sorcières semblaient desceller en lui, une aura de charisme totalement invisible aux yeux de Draco.

- Tu m'avais promis un match d'entrainement, Davies ! Comme tu n'avais pas l'air décidé je suis venu me servir moi-même.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas si... commença le capitaine de Serdaigle.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, s'exclama une voix désagréable.

Draco jeta un regard à Cho Chang qui venait de se poser à côté d'eux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminée, ses yeux semblaient prêts à lancer des éclairs. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'expression qu'il espérait lire sur son visage en découvrant son adversaire, mais cet élan de combativité avait au moins le mérite de promettre du divertissement. Sa chute n'en serait que plus mémorable.

- On joue un match amical en demi-équipe ? Proposa Flint. Un gardien, deux poursuiveurs et un attrapeur ?

- Ça me paraît bien, répondit Roger Davies en passant la main sur son menton. Jessica, et Anaëlle mettez-vous en place.

Les deux attrapeurs s'élevèrent au-dessus du groupe, face à face.

- Alors, Chang ? Pas trop peur de perdre ?

- La ferme Malfoy, je suis ravie d'en découdre avec toi.

- C'est presque mignon, répondit-il dans un éclat de rire.

- Si tu es tellement sûr de gagner, on peut parier si tu veux.

- Je ne suis pas seulement sur de gagner, je VAIS gagner.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Harry, tu m'entends ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais reste loin de lui.

- Non...tu... tu n'es pas sérieuse... je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça... murmura-t-il faiblement en plaquant la main sur ses yeux.

Elle le dévisagea gravement pendant quelques secondes. Elle semblait troubler par sa réaction, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne aussi mal. Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement.

- Je ne tiens plus, dit-il en s'écroulant de rire sur son balai. C'est ça ton pari ? Non, c'est vraiment trop nul... tu me déçois Chang.

Elle le fusilla du regard, dégoûtée d'être tombée dans le panneau.

- Très bien j'accepte, reprit-il. Dans l'éventualité où un éclair me frappe et que tu attrapes le vif, je ne m'approcherai plus de Potter. Par contre, si c'est moi qui gagne, je veux que tu ailles arracher une feuille au saule cogneur.

- Tu es lamentable. Tu le sais ça ? Ta débilité de pré-ado atteint des sommets, Malfoy.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Lâchez le vif ! Hurla Roger Davies.

* * *

Harry était en colère, en colère contre lui-même. Il avait été faible, pire que faible, lâche. Quand Malfoy avait quitté les lieux en le laissant seul avec une Cho au bord de l'évanouissement, il s'était enfui comme le pire des salauds. Il venait de la piétiner en laissant Malfoy l'embrassé et il l'abandonnait au milieu de la cour sans la moindre explication.

En réfléchissant à la situation, il en était venu à cette conclusion : embrasser Malfoy était une erreur. Il aimait ça, c'était indéniable. Un je-ne-sais-quoi faisait que tout ce qui les opposait en temps normal les réunissait quand ils le traduisaient en langage corporel. Mais il était amoureux de Cho. Il l'avait tellement voulue, et maintenant qu'elle lui tombait dans les bras, il gâchait tout en s'égarant avec un rival prétentieux. Bien joué Harry !

Il se dirigea vers la volière, il avait envie d'écrire à Sirius. Pas pour tout lui raconter, mais en grande partie en tout cas. Hedwige ulula avec enthousiasme quand il s'approcha de son portant. Elle bougeait ses pattes dans un cliquetis métallique en battant des ailes comme une surexcité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, tu vas bientôt pouvoir te dégourdir les ailes ! Lui répondit-il dans un demi-sourire en passant un doigt sur sa tête.

Il sorti une plume, un encrier et du parchemin de son sac.

_Cher Patmol,_

A peine eut-il terminé de poser sa virgule, qu'une explosion retentit non loin de là. Il se précipita sur le balcon de la volière pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruit assourdissant. Ça venait du terrain de Quidditch. Il voyait nettement les taches bleues de l'équipe de Serdaigle voler en cercle autour du terrain. Il avait aussi des taches vertes en contre bas... son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

_- Accio éclair de feu !_

Au bout de 5min, un fracas de verre brisé l'informa que son balai venait de traverser la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il grimpa sur la balustrade et fit un saut dans le vide pour atterrir sur l'éclair de feu dans un parfait timing. Après un virage serré entre les toits du château, il se pencha sur le manche pour rejoindre le terrain le plus rapidement possible.

Quand Harry se posa, Marcus flint et Roger Davies se tenaient au milieu du stade et empêchaient leurs deux attrapeurs de s'entretuer. Cho et Malfoy continuaient de se lancer des sortilèges par-dessus l'épaule de leurs capitaines.

- Petrificus totalus ! Hurla Malfoy

Cho se baissa juste à temps pour que son capitaine se reçoive le sort en plaine tête. Davies tomba au sol, raide comme une statue en marbre.

- Repulso Nimbus !

Le maléfice de Cho frappa le balai de Malfoy, il projeta l'objet et son propriétaire dans un vol planer de cinq mètre. Ce dernier se releva presque aussitôt, encore plus en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda Harry en s'interposant.

- Saint Potter, toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. Cracha Malfoy en époussetant sa cape.

- Ça va Cho ? Murmura Harry

La jeune fille détourna son regard en guise de réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à mieux après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- Elle vient de me balancer un sortilège et tu lui demandes si elle va bien ? S'offusqua Malfoy, t'as un problème de lunettes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?! Demanda Marcus Flint en bombant le torse.

- Tant mieux, intervint une des batteuses de Serdaigle, je crois que votre attrapeur à bien besoin d'un arbitre d'une autre maison.

- Potter ? Il attraperait le vif lui-même plutôt que de laisser Serpentard gagner. Grogna Marcus

- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé un sort à notre attrapeuse pour la faire tomber de son balai. Rétorqua la jeune fille, agacée. C'est ça ou rien. C'est notre entrainement, ne l'oubliez pas.

Harry lança un regard écœuré à Malfoy en entendant la raison de leur duel de sortilèges.

- Et tu demandes encore pourquoi je ne prends pas de tes nouvelles ?

- Ah tu m'avais entendu ? Lui répondit Malfoy dans un sourire.

Cet échange étonna la plupart des joueurs, mais personne ne se permit de faire une remarque. Harry se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait exactement ?

- Allez chercher votre Capitaine, qu'on en finisse ! S'impatienta Marcus Flint.

- Cho, Malfoy, plus de sortilèges ? Demanda la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle

Les deux acquiescèrent en se laissant des regards de haines à travers le terrain.

Personne n'avait pris soin de demander l'avis d'Harry, il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'arbitrer un tel match. Le versus Cho Chang/Draco Malfoy avait beaucoup plus d'enjeux que la fierté d'avoir remporté un match « amical ». Mais il préféra ne pas intervenir, les esprits commençaient déjà à s'échauffer, tous les joueurs étaient prêt à se lancer à l'assaut du souafle.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry saisit le vif d'or. Il adorait sentir le froid du métal et les petites ailes s'agiter au creux de sa paume. Il le lâcha avant de lancer le Souafle au milieu du terrain. Les joueurs se mirent aussitôt en chasse dans un ballet aérien vertigineux, Marcus Flint n'eut aucun mal à s'emparer de la balle rouge en l'arrachant violemment des bras d'une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, mais il fut intercepter avant d'atteindre les anneaux. Les quatre attaquants volaient coude à coude et la balle passait d'une équipe à l'autre sans qu'aucun but ne soit marqué.

En temps normal, Harry aurait suivi avec plaisir cet échange de passes extrêmement technique, mais son attention était concentrée sur les attrapeurs qui volaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain dans un face à face digne des plus grands westerns. Ils se jaugeaient du regard en étudiant avec méfiance le déplacement de l'adversaire. Malfoy plongea brusquement en piquet prêt d'un poteau de but. Cho se précipita à sa poursuite dans un virage en épingle très serré. Elle faillit percuter le bord des gradins mais se réengagea dans un looping parfaitement maitrisé.

Harry serra les dents, la feinte de Malfoy avait bien failli lui couter le match. Bien qu'elle était d'une habilité remarquable, le Serpentard jouait en permanence avec ses nerfs en faisant semblant de fixer un point derrière elle ou en se jetant dans une direction hasardeuse. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu employer une stratégie pareille, au fond de lui il était obligé de reconnaître que c'était diaboliquement efficace. Il pianota sur le manche de son éclair de feu avec impatience, il se sentait frustré ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre pour tester sa tactique sur le terrain.

Cho finit par repérer le vif qui voletait à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, elle tira de toutes ses forces sur son manche pour monter en direction de la balle en or. Elle avait beaucoup d'avance mais le soleil l'aveuglait totalement. Malfoy gagna un peu de terrain, il finit à sa hauteur. Ils tendirent tous les deux leurs bras, leurs doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la balle. Ils la touchaient presque. Harry vivait ce moment comme s'il y était avec eux, il retint son souffle. Malfoy lâcha le manche de son balai, il allait se saisir du vif deux mains.

- Confundo, murmura Harry.

Malfoy fit un brusque écart sur la droite, il était tellement surpris qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Les doigts de Cho se refermèrent sur la balle. D'un coup de sifflet Harry annonça la fin du match et la victoire de Serdaigle. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais Cho devait gagner. C'est la seule solution qu'il avait imaginé pour apaiser la tension entre elle et lui. C'était très égoïste, il le savait. Cho se posa sur le terrain avec un sourire radieux, la colère semblait l'avoir définitivement quitter. Elle se retourna vers Harry et se jeta dans ses bras. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, l'euphorie du moment avait disparu et elle toussota, légèrement gênée. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers son équipe sans ajouter un mot.

Harry regagna le hall du château en trainant des pieds. Il aurait dû être heureux que les choses se soient améliorées avec Cho mais il avait vendu son âme au diable pour se réconcilier avec elle. Il commençait à monter la première marche du perron, quand quelqu'un tira son bras pour l'attirer sur le côté.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as lancé un sort, siffla Malfoy

Il le plaqua contre le mur avec un regard méprisant.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as juste perdu le contrôle de ton balai, menti Harry.

- Ne joues pas à ça, Potter !

Sa voix tremblait de colère.

- Ce n'est qu'un match. Se défendit Harry, un match d'entrainement.

- La ferme, tu ne comprends rien !

Sa main se serra plus fort autour du bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts pendant de longues minutes. Harry aurait bien répliqué mais la déception et la colère qui se lisaient sur le visage de son rival l'en dissuada. Perdre un match était aussi insupportable que ça ? C'est comme si il venait de réaliser que la terre entière complotait contre lui. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde !

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il méritait peut-être des excuses pour une fois, même s'il avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un petit garçon capricieux. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, un phénomène étrange se produisit, Harry sentit son corps s'alourdir et prendre de l'ampleur. Malfoy eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il tombe au sol. Un pelage épais et doré commençait à apparaître sur ses bras et son visage. Brusquement il eut très envie de pousser un cri. Il ouvrit la bouche et un rugissement tonitruant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malfoy qui le soutenait toujours le fixa, bouche bée. Comme il ne tenait plus que sur deux pattes, Harry se dégagea pour tomber au sol avec souplesse. Il s'avança et posa son museau contre le torse de Malfoy pour sentir son odeur, sur le moment il pensa que c'était la meilleurs chose à faire.

- Euh... tu vas pas me manger, hein, Potter ? Demanda Malfoy avec la voix tremblante.

Harry était devenu un magnifique lion. Il s'étira en poussant un bâillement, il avait très envie de se trouver un coin sec pour faire une sieste. Ses désirs étaient plus qu'étrange depuis tout à l'heure : à part se rouler dans l'herbe et manger un bon steak saignant, toutes ses autres préoccupations l'avaient abandonné. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était angoissé déjà ? Il secoua la tête. Malfoy, extrêmement pale, reculait précautionneusement en direction de la porte du château. Harry essaya de dire un mot, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre une série de grognements.

- Je vais y aller... j'ai plein de chose à faire... l'informa Malfoy, visiblement terrifié.

Harry lui lança un regard plein de désespoir, paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seul. Privé de la parole, il aurait beaucoup de mal à prouver qu'il n'était pas un félin de l'Afrique du sud mais un sorcier tout à fait normal. Comme Malfoy profitait de sa confusion pour s'enfuir, il bondit sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le plaqua au sol avec ses lourdes pattes.

- Potter, ne me fait pas de mal, couina Malfoy en fermant les yeux

Harry réfléchit un instant, il devait à tout prix lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas hostile. Il approcha le museau tout prêt de son nez et lui donna une grande léchouille sur le visage. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Gémit-il

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est ce que tu... me comprends ?

Le lion hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Tu es toujours toi ?

Il répondit une seconde fois par l'affirmative.

- Attends... si je comprends bien, tu viens de m'embrasser, là ? Ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Harry poussa une plainte exaspérée en guise de réponse. Malfoy se redressa lentement, comme pour éviter de l'énerver par un mouvement trop brusque. Il tendit timidement la main et lui toucha la crinière avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as Gryffondor dans la peau !

Harry s'approcha de l'escalier en donnant un coup de tête vers la porte et se retourna à l'adresse de Malfoy.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène dans le château ? Compte pas sur moi, tout le monde va paniquer, Potter.

Harry tapa ses pattes sur la marche avec colère.

- C'est bon arrête de grogner, je vais le faire. Mais en échange tu me portes sur ton dos !

Cette fois c'est un vrai rugissement qui s'échappa entre ses babines retroussées.

- Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, répondit Malfoy, brusquement plus sérieux.

Comme l'avait prédit Malfoy, les peu d'élèves qu'ils croisèrent dans l'enceinte du château partir en courant dans la direction opposée en poussant des hurlements. Un étudiant de Serdaigle lui lança même un « _finite incantatem_ » qui rebondit sur son dos. Harry prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, cette situation devenait vraiment critique. Le vieux professeur les attendait devant la gargouille de pierre, il était très occupé à examiner un paquet de caramel.

- Ah, Harry, Draco, s'exclama-il en remarquant leur présence. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Un escalier en colimaçon apparu derrière la gargouille. Harry sauta les marches quatre à quatre avec agilité. Dumbledore était incroyable, il lui avait fallu moins de dix secondes pour le reconnaitre sous sa forme de félin. Il proposa une chaise à Malfoy et se pencha vers Harry en le fixant intensément à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Cette transformation est curieuse, incroyablement bien réalisé. Le filtre de métamorphose est une arme redoutable quand il est utilisé à mauvais escient.

Il posa affectueusement la main sur la tête d'Harry avant de se redresser.

- Draco, tu étais là lors de sa transformation ?

Malfoy, qui était occupé à triturer un minuscule télescope en argent, sursauta

- Euh...oui

- Bien... oui… ça me paraît évident, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous paraît si évident ?

- Rien d'important, mon garçon, répondit-il avec un regard pétillant, exceptionnellement je vais faire une entorse au règlement. C'est un traitement de faveur temporaire, Draco.

Il trempa une plume dans un encrier et écrivit quelques lignes sur un bout de parchemin. Il le relut avec une mine satisfaite et apposa le sceau de Poudlard d'un coup de baguette. La plume et le parchemin voleta en direction de Malfoy. Harry se releva, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait inscrit sur la feuille.

_Suite à un évènement exceptionnel, Mr Draco Lucius MALFOY est autorisé à posséder l'animal de son choix. Le lion n'étant pas soumis au décret 347 concernant la restriction des créatures magiques pourra circuler librement dans l'enceinte du château, au même titre que les animaux de compagnie._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

_Signature de l'élève._

Harry lut ces lignes avec horreur. C'était un cauchemar ou Dumbledore venait réellement de donner sa tutelle au pire de tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Malfoy éclata de rire et signa le parchemin avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Harry lui mordilla la jambe en représaille.

- AÏE ! Ça fait super mal ! Glapit-il en faisant un bond pour dégager son tibia.

- Si vous n'avait rien à ajouter vous pouvez disposer, c'est bientôt le repas du soir, et il y a de la tarte au citron pour le dessert.

Harry était très nerveux, il faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la grande salle sans oser pénétrer dans la pièce. Les autres élèves allaient faire une drôle de tête en voyant un félin de deux cent cinquante kilo apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'un autre côté la faim le tiraillait, ses moustaches frémissaient à l'odeur de viande qui se dégageait dans le couloir.

- Bon, décide-toi. Je vais pas attendre toute la nuit ! S'impatienta Malfoy, à ses côtés.

Cette nouvelle perspective semblait l'enchanter. Il se pavanait à côté d'Harry, visiblement ravi d'avoir un animal aussi effrayant en guise de compagnon. Leur duo faisait un peu associé du crime. Malfoy avec un familier, c'était la parodie des grands méchants de tous les dessins animés pour enfant. D'ailleurs il ne manquait pas d'adresser un sourire mauvais en grattant Harry entre les deux oreilles, à tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin.

Harry finit par se décider, il poussa la porte avec la patte. Malfoy se plaça à côté de lui et posa la main sur sa tête en signe de possession. Même si ce geste l'agaça profondément, il dut reconnaître que Malfoy jouait à la perfection son rôle de maître. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et des centaines d'yeux incrédules se posèrent sur eux. Malfoy avança tranquillement jusqu'à la table de Serpentard sans prêter attention aux regards braqués sur eux.

- Couche-toi là ! Ordonna-t-il avec un geste théâtrale

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea à l'endroit qu'il avait désigné. Autour d'eux, les élèves se remirent à parler avec animation. Pansy Parkinson et une dizaine de Serpentard se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Il est à toi ? l'interrogea Théodore Nott en désignant Harry du menton

- Ouais, mon père l'a ramené d'un de ses voyages et il me l'a offert.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Draco, comment t'as fait pour qu'on le laisse entrer ? Intervint Daphné Greengrass

- Le vieux fou m'a laissé le garder, mais je peux pas en dire plus, précisa-t-il avec un air mystérieux en agitant le bout de parchemin comme preuve.

Sur ses mots, il attrapa un plat qui contenait un énorme rôti et le posa devant Harry. Le lion se jeta sur le morceau de viande, Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de toute sa vie, même chez les Dursley. Il se sentait capable d'avaler un agneau entier.

- Je peux le toucher ? Demanda Pansy en tendant la main

- Je te le déconseille, c'est un idiot avec un très mauvais caractère.

Harry leva une oreille et grogna pour répliquer.

- Il est super beau, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un d'aussi près ! Sa fourrure à l'air tellement douce. Tu devrais lui mettre un joli collier...

- Ecoute Pansy, j'y réfléchirais.

- Alors mon beau, je suis sûre que tu sais faire plein de truc marrant... minauda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Pour le moment je l'ai seulement dressé à ramener le courrier comme un hibou! Va chercher le courrier, Potty ! Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois en donnant un petit coup de pied dans le flanc du félin.

- Potty ? S'étouffa Pansy, stupéfaite.

Malfoy blêmit, cette erreur stupide risquait de lui couter très cher.

- Euh...Potty...ron

- Potiron ? Répéta Pansy. C'est mignon comme nom, c'est assez surprenant venant de toi. D'habitude tu l'aurais appelé Néron ou Attila !

- C'est surfait ! J'ai pensé à un nom plus... classique.

Les joues de Malfoy devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Harry s'esclaffait intérieurement, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassé. Finalement il n'était pas si mal dans sa position d'animal de compagnie, Malfoy lui trouvait ses excuses à sa place. Pour le moment il avait surtout faim, le rôti ne lui avait servi que d'amuse-gueule. Quand il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes la plupart des élèves reportèrent leur attention sur lui. Il posa la patte sur le dos de Malfoy en se léchant les babines pour réclamer plus de viande. Il fut bientôt enseveli par les assiettes garnies des élèves qui avaient trouvé un bon prétexte pour se lever et venir le voir de plus prêt. Une fille de Serdaigle se pencha même pour lui caresser le flanc avec douceur. Le contact n'était pas désagréable, il ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté.

- Potiron, on y va ! Ordonna sèchement Malfoy.

La fille sursauta. Harry se remit debout et le suivit, légèrement perplexe. Un petit groupe de Serpentard les entouraient en posant plein de questions à Malfoy sur les détails du quotidien avec un lion. Après avoir répété vingt fois qu'il se nourrissait de blaireaux stupides, raconté les détails de son adoption, et précisé la taille exacte de sa canine droite, Malfoy accéléra le pas, agacé. Maintenant que plus personne n'avait peur d'Harry, le jeu avait perdu beaucoup d'intérêt à ses yeux.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, Rogue m'attend, informa-t-il pour se débarrasser du groupe d'admirateur.

Comme la terreur de se rendre dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison était beaucoup plus intense que le plaisir de grattouiller le dos d'un lion, on leur adressa des signes de mains compatissant en guise d'adieu. Une fois seul, Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Malfoy.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai récupéré les fioles de venins dans ta chambre. Il faudra bien qu'on s'en débarrasse à un moment ou un autre. On va juste les déposer l'air de rien dans la grande réserve du deuxième sous sol.

Harry grogna, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'infliger ça. Il le suivit tout de même jusqu'au fond des cachots en trainant les pattes. L'air était incroyablement humide, ils devaient se trouver très loin sous le lac. De larges statues en pierre verdâtres étaient disposées de part et d'autre du couloir. Harry crut reconnaître les sirènes qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa tache en 4ième années, mais l'érosion de la pierre était telle que les visages et les formes semblaient avoir fondu comme de la cire. Son regard s'attarda sur la partie de la tête intacte de l'une d'entre elle. Les mèches de cheveux étaient abruptement gravées sur la pierre mais son oeil foisonnait de détails et paraissait incroyablement... réaliste. Il se retint de pousser un rugissement de surprise quand la pupille se braqua dans sa direction.

Malfoy se retourna, son regard faisait des allez retour entre Harry qui grognait, les oreilles baissées, et la sinistre statue qui le dévisageait froidement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en agitant la baguette dans tout les sens pour prévenir l'apparition d'une attaque soudaine.

Le buste de la statue bougea dans un grondement sourd et se pencha en direction des deux étudiants, horrifiés.

- mot de passe, dit-elle avec une voix d'outre tombe.

Malfoy reprit son souffle, visiblement rassuré.

- Je déteste cette nouvelle manie de faire de la mise en scène pour tout les mots de passe du château, même si celle là ne manque pas de style..._ Aqua Fortis_

La statue fit un écart sur la droite pour laisser apparaît une ouverture sur la réserve du château. Harry était ravie que Malfoy ai prit l'initiative de ramener les fioles, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque bien avant d'avoir pu donner le mot de passe. La salle était occupée de vastes étagères remplies de bocaux jusqu'au plafond, réparti en plusieurs allées. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait des ingrédients et rendait leur respiration difficile. Harry plaqua la patte sur son nez sensible, son odorat sur développé était plutôt un désavantage. Malfoy tira un bout de papier de sa poche.

- étagère 8... murmura-t-il en analysant les pancartes qui indiquaient l'emplacement des allées. Potter, tu ne bouge pas.

Harry lui lança un regard oblique. Il est clair que Malfoy n'était pas seulement venu pour déposer des fioles de venin. Il aurait du s'en douter quand il lui avait proposé de les ramener à sa place, Malfoy ne l'aurait jamais aidé par pure bonté d'âme. Il disparu dans un rayon mais Harry entendait les tintements de verre des bocaux qui s'entrechoquaient un peu loin sur la gauche. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il réapparut, les poches débordantes d'algues et de pattes d'insectes à l'allure douteuse.

- le venin, c'est fait. Dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Comme il s'apprêtait à repartir, Harry posa la patte arrière sur la porte et montra les dents.

- laisse moi passer, Potter.

Hors de question de quitter les lieux sans explications. Malfoy l'avait impliqué dans son vol d'ingrédients en l'emmenant dans la réserve, il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il préparait.

- Si tu ne pousse pas je...

Il se tut en entendant des pas de l'autre coté de la porte, son visage devint livide. Il attrapa Harry par la peau de cou et l'obligea à le suivre dans une allée avec précipitation. Ils eurent juste le temps de sa cacher derrière un étalage d'écailles couleurs ivoire. Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'ongles de toutes les tailles, il réprima une grimace de dégout. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

- je sais que vous êtes là, montrez vous ! siffla Rogue sur un ton doucereux.

Harry et Draco s'échangèrent un regard désespéré. Tandis que le bruit de pas de ses bottes en cuir raisonnait sur le dallage, les deux étudiants retenaient leur souffle. Se faire attraper en flagrant délit de vol dans la réserve par Rogue lui même, c'était s'infliger le pire des châtiments. Même Malfoy ne pouvait plus compter sur son statut de lèche-botte de la classe. Le professeur de potion s'engagea dans l'allée juste devant eux dans un froissement d'étoffe caractéristique. Il s'avança jusqu'à leur étagère et marqua une pause. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il sonda l'obscurité entre les bocaux. Harry s'aplatit au sol et Malfoy recula précautionneusement pour se fondre dans l'ombre de l'étagère. Des gouttes de sueurs couvraient leurs fronts et un frisson leur parcouru l'échine.

Malfoy lança un sort muet en dernier recours. Un bocal se fracassa au sol au fond de la pièce, à l'extrême opposé de la porte. Rogue se rua sur la source de bruit pour les attraper. C'était le moment, ils coururent vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir ils détallèrent en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Au bout de quelques mètres, une autre voix leur glaça les entrailles.

- Allez ma belle, cherche les vilains étudiants qui ne sont pas dans leur dortoir.

Rusard. Ils avaient dépassé le couvre feu depuis 20 min. Si il se faisait attraper maintenant, Rogue n'aurait aucun mal à faire le liens avec l'intrusion dans la réserve. Miss Teigne tourna l'angle de murs et miaula comme une hystérique en les apercevant.

- Potter, fait quelques chose ! Ordonna Malfoy, paniqué.

Harry lui lança un regard mi étonné mi exaspéré.

- Tu fais vingt fois sa taille, je sais pas, moi, ATTAQUE !

Harry frappa son front avec sa patte. Voilà, qu'il était un putain de chien de garde maintenant. Il prit une grand inspiration et poussa un rugissement tonitruant. Miss Teigne se figea un instant, les poils de sa queue et de son dos avaient quadruplé de volume. Elle finit par détaller à toute vitesse en dérapant à moitié sur le sol. Harry profita de son élan d'agressivité pour aller donner une bonne frousse à Rusard. Ce ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il prit miss Teigne en chasse sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver en face du concierge. Ce dernier lâcha sa lanterne et fit volte face à la vitesse grand V en voyant l'animal courir dans sa direction. Quand ses pas disparurent dans les escaliers, Harry roula au sol avec une mine satisfaite. Malfoy arriva en se tenant les cotes, il avait beaucoup de mal a réprimer son fou rire.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Malfoy se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Harry fut rapidement assaillit par les élèves encore debout. Pansy avait préparé une petit peigne en argent qu'elle passa dans sa crinière avec douceur. Même Marcus Flint vint lui tâter le bout de museau, mais il retira sa main rapidement quand Harry poussa un grognement. Malfoy le sauva de ses admirateurs en lui faisant signe d'aller se coucher.

- Potiron, couina Pansy alors qu'il s'éloignait. Bonne nuit mon gros patapouf de Potiron

Harry hocha la tête, après tout, elle avait été plutôt sympathique même si elle ignorait son identité.

- il m'a répondu ! Vous avez vu ? IL M'A RÉPONDU ! Hurla-t-elle en étranglant Millicent Bulstrode.

Une fois dans le dortoir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai cru qu'il ne lâcherait jamais. Dépêche-toi de reprendre forme humaine.

Il déposa sa robe de sorcier sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'allongea sur son lit.

- Au fait, merci pour mes affaires, je les ai retrouvées éparpiller partout dans ma chambre. Et ma cravate était par terre dans la salle de bain.

A cet instant Harry était plus que ravi d'être toujours un lion. Il n'aurait jamais pu garder un visage neutre en entendant cette remarque. Il se rappelait très bien comment cette cravate avait atterrie dans la salle de bain, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait enlevé devant le miroir. En prenant une certaine pause.

- Bon laisse tomber, je suppose que ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à plier ton linge.

Harry poussa un rugissement de mécontentement.

- Ah, désolé. Des fois j'oublie qu'on s'entend mieux. Dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Il valait mieux qu'il s'en rappelle s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry lui dévore un bras avant de se retransformer. Il réalisa brusquement ce que signifiait cette phrase. Malfoy avait reconnu qu'il s'entendait mieux. C'était fou, insensé. D'un autre côté, Harry ressentait à peu près la même chose. Il voyait leur relation différemment depuis qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort deux fois de suite, qu'ils devaient sans cesse inventer des stratagèmes pour éviter de se faire choper, et qu'ils avaient mélanger leurs salives à deux reprise. Mais le fait qu'il lui dise en face était stupéfiant, presque autant que de le retrouver en train de lire des romans à l'eau de rose dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque.

Deuxièmement, il s'était excusé. EXCUSÉ. MALFOY. Avec le temps, Harry avait fini par croire que le mot « désolé » avait été banni de son vocabulaire par un sort d'oubliette. Mais aujourd'hui, il le disait, à lui, Harry Potter. Là, il y avait anguille sous roche, ou plutôt cachalot sous gravillon.

- Ta mâchoire va se décrocher si tu continues à me fixer la gueule ouverte, Potty.

Harry claque ses dents et se rapprocha du lit. Malfoy se redressa sur ses coudes et tendis le bras pour le caresser.

- Si on oublie que tu es Harry Potter, tu es affreusement mignon, enfoiré.

Harry avait envie de sourire, ça n'eut pour effet que de faire frétiller ses moustaches.

Malfoy passa ses doigts dans sa crinière et lui grattouilla le menton.

- Je devrais t'en vouloir pour cet après-midi, tu sais ?

La sensation était trop agréable pour qu'il s'arrête maintenant, Harry posa les pattes sur ses genoux et pencha la tête sur le cotés au rythme de ses caresses.

- Attend ? Tu serais pas en train de ronronner, par hasard ? C'est vraiment bizarre. Je vais essayer de na pas transfigurer la scène avec le vrai toi dans ma tête !

Harry lui lança un regard intense. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer ? Il lui mordilla la main dans un grognement.

- AÏE ! Couche toi par terre, Potter ! Cracha-t-il

Harry sauta sur un lit à proximité et lui lança un regard pour le défier de venir le déloger. Malfoy haussa les épaules avec un air renfrogné et lui tourna le dos. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

**End ! **

**je tombe dans la naisouille pour ce chapitre mais j'ai passé tout le week end à regarder des vidéos de lions qui ronronnent :D ****(et même que c'est vachement mignon)**


	6. Trouble & Triangle

**Yo ! Je suis un peu en retard, j'implore votre pardon à genoux ! j'espère que je ne vous fait pas perdre le fil de l'histoire.  
**

**ah j'avais oublié de faire des précisions sur "expecto patronum". J'ai reçu pas mal de messages pour m'expliquer clairement. Apparemment la signification est plus subtile. Ça signifierait "chercher le protecteur" et c'est une expression latine qui veux dire "vivre avec ses démons". Merci à Lagrossepo et F.F.F.F de soigner mes névroses :D**

**Merci et rerere Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me rend toute euphorique et ça m'aide à continuer ^^**

**sans plus tarder, la suite...**

* * *

**Trouble & Triangle**

Il était tôt. Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il se sentait lourd. Ou plutôt écrasé par une forces qui l'empêchait de se lever. Là, Quelque chose clochait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait chaud. Très chaud même. Il plissa les yeux. Une forme assez floue pendait lascivement devant son visage. Une main ? C'était bien une main et un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Un sentiment de déjà vu très persistant lui traversa l'esprit. Il se redressa d'un coup en bousculant Malfoy qui grogna dans son sommeil.

- tu te fous de moi ? Je ne suis pas ta putain de peluche, Malfoy !

Draco ouvrit les yeux en deux fentes étroites entourées de cernes noirs et tira la couette jusqu'au menton. Ses cheveux blond en bataille finissaient d'achever son allure « réveil difficile ».

- mmmmgn ! Est le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche.

- Il faut que tu perde cette manie de te glisser dans mon lit.

L'intéressé jeta un oeil à droite et à gauche puis reporta son regard sur Harry.

- C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ?

- Éh bien, oui... affirma Harry un peu déconcerté par sa désinvolture.

- Je vais éviter de m'énerver alors que tu as passé la nuit à parler dans ton sommeil, et passer directement à la contre attaque... Premièrement je n'ai pas une MANIE de me glisser dans ton lit, je n'ai simplement pas envie de choper toutes les maladies que les Weasley trainent sur eux. Deuxièmement, ce lit, c'est le mien. Celui de Blaise que tu as détruit a coup de griffure ce trouve a coté. Maintenant, j'aimerai continuer de dormir !

Il se retourna en emportant les couvertures avec lui. Harry était stupéfait. Sur la gauche, le lit de Blaise Zabini semblait avoir traversé la pire des tempêtes, les drapées étaient complétements arrachés et une des colonnes ne tenait que par pure miracle. Pas d'erreur possible, il se trouvait bien dans le lit de l'autre idiot. A quel moment de la nuit avait-il migré vers son matelas ? Les visions de Voldemort ne s'était pas manifestées depuis des mois, il ne n'avait jamais été somnambule, aucune explication logique ne pouvait expliquer cet acte suicidaire.

Quelques bribes de rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, un rêve assez agréable a en jugé par l'état de son boxer. Il avait du rêver de Cho une bonne partie de la nuit. Pourtant les images ne concordaient pas. Il se rappelait très bien du terrain de Quidditch plongé dans l'obscurité mais le reste était assez flou. Il plissa les yeux comme pour apercevoir un détail qui lui échappait. Il revoyait des épaules larges...un corps tendu par l'effort de ses muscle contracté à l'extrême... des hanches étroites qui ondulait au rythme de ses soupires haletant... une peau très pâle couverte de sueur... des mèches blondes qui retombait sur des yeux infiniment bleu...Bon sang ! Encore lui. Des sueurs froides lui dévalaient le dos au fur et à mesure que l'identité de son partenaire se détaillait.

Foutue subconscient ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce nouveau fantasme ? Les images de son strip-tease dans la salle de bain des Serpentard lui revinrent en tête. Bon ok, il avait dit qu'il le trouvait pas mal devant le miroir. Mais c'était d'un point de vue objectif et dans un esprit de pure camaraderie viril, rien d'autre. Ceci dit, il commençait quand même à en douter. Après toutes ses allusions explicites, ce baiser langoureux, et maintenant cette partie de sexe torride sur le terrain de Quidditch, il devait reconnaître que quelques chose allait de travers. Est ce qu'il était ensorcelé ? Il attrapa sa tête à deux mains en écrasant ses paumes sur son front. Il fallait que ça cesse, tout de suite.

C'est vrai que ces dernier jours, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. L'humour pince-sans-rire de Malfoy n'était pas si désagréable quand on le connaissait un peu mieux. Mais ce rapprochement brutal et artificiel, dû aux épreuves qu'ils traversaient ensemble, avait rendu les choses très compliqué. Tous ces moments passés avec lui commençaient à le rendre dingue. Il doutait de tout. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandait en boucle, _Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ?_

Il se leva et et s'habilla en vitesse. Il avait vraiment hâte de retourner sur un territoire plus familier et prendre une bonne douche. Ses bras étaient tout engourdis par la transformation en lion, son corps encaissait les efforts de la veille avec de violentes courbatures. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Malfoy dont le front dépassait à peine des couvertures et quitta le dortoir. La salle commune de Serpentard était totalement vide à cette heure de la matinée, une large pendule indiquait 6h du matin. Il avait élaboré tout un plan de diversion bancale et périlleux pour s'échapper sans se faire attraper, il fut ravi de ne pas être obligé de l'exécuter. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

C'est fou comme retrouver son dortoir pouvait le rendre à ce point heureux. Passer deux jours chez les Serpentard l'avait conduit pas loin du paroxysme de l'angoisse et de la nervosité. L'impression de ne pas se trouver à sa place cumulée à des transformations aléatoires, le tout en compagnie d'un Draco Malfoy monté sur pile électrique qui profite de chaque occasions pour glisser un sous-entendu, c'était largement trop à supporter. Il laissa couler l'eau brulante sur sa peau dans un frisson de plaisir. Aujourd'hui, il s'arrangerait pour que rien d'étrange ne vienne foutre en l'air sa vie à Poudlard.

Comme il était pas loin de 9 heure et qu'il commençait à avoir faim, il partit en quête d'un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves végétaient devant leur bol de chocolat chaud, la mine ensommeillée. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux Cho qui discutait avec des filles de Serdaigle. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Harry réunit tout le courage dont il était capable et se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle.

- euh, salut... dit il en toussotant

Les filles assises autour d'elle se mirent à glousser. Cho se leva et lui posa un baiser sur la joue

- Je t'ai cherché après le match, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

- Je me sentais mal, mais maintenant ça va, menti Harry en regardant ses pieds.

- D'accord, c'est pas grave... se radoucit-elle

Harry avait l'impression de marcher sur un champ de mine. Mais pour le moment, c'était assez encourageant : ils arrivaient à ce parler alors que ce n'était franchement pas gagné.

- d'ailleurs ce match était vraiment superbe ! Je suis toujours impressionné par ta façon de voler. Dit-il en se passant la main dans la nuque.

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle passa les 20 min suivante à lui expliquer comment elle s'était entrainée chez ses grand-parents en volant entre les arbres d'une forêt. Harry buvait ses paroles et souriait de temps à autre en écoutant les rebondissements de son récit, trop heureux de retrouver des rapports normaux avec elle. Ça lui prouvait aussi autre chose. Il n'était pas en train de muter en groupie accro à Draco Malfoy.

Quand elle s'arrêta de parler, un peu essoufflée par sa longue tirade, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un peu surpris, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet et elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes à nouveaux. Harry n'avait pas calculé qu'il attirerait les regards de la plupart des élèves de la grande salle. Mais il s'en foutait, ce moment lui appartenait et s'afficher avec elle ne lui posait aucun problème.

* * *

Draco qui venait de franchir la porte de la grande salle s'immobilisa. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. C'était une blague. Potter ne pouvait pas embrasser cette fille après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Encore Hier, il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et il s'était glissé dans son lit en plein milieux de la nuit. Bon, il ne savait pas à quel point le Potter lion pouvait réfléchir comme le Potter binoclard. Certains détails comme son addiction aux caresses et son coté incroyablement docile n'était pas vraiment habituel. Mais quand même ! Il n'avait pas complétement imaginé ces derniers jours.

D'un autre coté, c'est lui qui avait pris les devants. Peut être que Potter était tout simplement trop con pour le repousser. En se levant ce matin, il s'était dit qu'il irait lui en parler, mais cet enfoiré lui avait craché la réponse à la gueule et d'une manière plus qu'explicite. Draco s'était fait un film, c'était clair.

Et puis le coup du match de Quidditch aurait du le mettre sur la piste. Potter l'avait empêché de gagner pour se réconcilier avec cette merdeuse ! Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses nerfs. Un bon sortilège sur la gueule, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Draco s'apprêtait à aller lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais le furoncle possessif qu'est Cho Chang le remarqua. Elle passa un bras dans le dos de Potter et sorti le vif de sa poche. Ses lèvres articulèrent un « _ne t'approche pas_ » alors qu'elle tendait la balle en or dans sa direction. La mâchoire de Draco se contracta. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler avec cette fille dans les parages.

Il se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard et se laissa tomber à coté de Pansy.

- Ça va, Draco ? Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude... s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

- Lâche moi, je vais bien.

- Ouh, j'en connais un qui est de mauvaise humeur ! Ou est Potiron ?

- Potiron ? Ah oui... euh... je l'ai renvoyé chez mon père. Il ne se plaisait pas au château.-

- Ah bon ? Mais il avait l'air tellement bien ici, couina Pansy avec une voix étranglée.

Draco posa la main sur son coude avec un soupir se résignation. Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, tout le monde lui parlerai de Potter en lion alors qu'il préférerait oublier son existence. Il prit une part de tarte à la mélasse et l'écrasa rageusement avec le dos de sa cuillère. Quand elle fut réduite à l'état d'une bouillie bien homogène, il se leva et retourna dans son dortoir.

Cette potion, il devait la terminer. Potter lui avait piqué son livre mais il trouverait bien un moyen d'achever la préparation. Maintenant qu'il avait tout les ingrédients, ce n'était plus qu'une formalité. En temps Normal il aurait demandé de l'aide au Professeur Rogue, mais peut importe, c'était une question de vie ou de mort... il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

* * *

Il était pas loin de 9H45, Harry embrassa Cho dans le cou une dernière fois avant de sortir de la grande salle. Ses heures de colle commençaient à 10H et ça ne serait surement pas une partie de plaisir. Leur tortionnaire du jours en la personne de Dolores Ombrage prendrait un malin plaisir à leur infliger la pire des punitions. Il toqua à la porte et son professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

- bienvenu, mon garçon !

Harry entra dans le petit bureau ovale avec appréhension. Un chat feula en arrondissant son dos quand il passa devant son assiette.

- Installez vous, je vois que votre camarade n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Il s'assit sur l'une des deux petites tables qu'elle avait désigné. Un rouleau de parchemin et une longue plume écarlate étaient posés sur un napperon en dentelle. Ombrage s'installa sur son bureau et se servit une tasse de thé qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, elle reposa la tasse et commença à écrire sur un parchemin. Une lueur de méchanceté brillait dans ses petits yeux ronds. Au bout de 10 min elle roula le parchemin et le tendit à une chouette qui somnolait sur son portant.

- Au ministère, Mistigri.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'envola. Ils attendirent 10 min supplémentaire. Harry fixa la pendule avec nervosité, elle attendait visiblement Malfoy pour commencer la punition.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte sans prendre le soin de frapper.

- ah vous voilà, Mr Malfoy, je viens d'envoyer une lettre à votre père pendant que vous séchiez le début de votre colle.

Malfoy devint livide.

- Il fallait absolument que je lui fasse part des dérives de son fils, sortir en pleine nuit malgré le couvre feu, oeuvrer contre l'autorité d'un membre du Magenmagot.

Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas avalé le sortilège qu'il lui avait jeté au troisième étage. L'histoire avait fait le tour de tout Poudlard et elle avait du entendre parler de leur changement d'identité. Harry lui lança un regard méprisant, cette petite vengeance était vraiment basse.

- Je suis obligée de vous punir pour vos erreurs. Il faut que vous compreniez la gravité de vos actes. Continua-t-elle avec une air faussement attristé. Vous associer avec Harry Potter et agir dans le dos du ministère, c'est extrêmement grave. Je sais que votre père sera vous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Malfoy semblait être sur le point de vomir. Il fixait le vide en serrant la main sur sa baguette. Malfoy père était loin d'être le plus magnanime des sorciers, et il était facile d'imaginer sa réaction en recevant une lettre, écrite de la main d'un suppôt du ministère, lui parlant des « horribles méfaits » commis par son fils. D'autant plus qu'il détestait profondément Harry et que leur soit disante « association » ne manquerait pas de le mettre dans une colère noire.

- Bien asseyez vous ! Vous allez copier des lignes, Mr Potter vous écrirez « _je dois apprendre à rester à ma place_ »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais.

- quant à vous Mr Malfoy vous écrirez « _je suis un sorcier indigne à ma race qui mérite d'être punie_ »

Harry frappa la table en se levant d'un bon.

- vous ne pouvez pas... articula-t-il le visage crispé par la haine.

Il se retourna vers Malfoy qui fixait son parchemin vierge d'un air absent. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire écrire ça.

- Pas quoi, Potter ? Vous voulez vous dresser contre le ministère ? Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger et vous aurez des comptes à rendre, hurla Ombrage, les joues rouges

Harry eut un rire jaune

- vu l'efficacité du ministère en ce moment, je n'ai pas grand chose à craindre !

- POTTER ! Elle sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement vif.

Les chatons quittèrent immédiatement les assiettes pour se réfugier dans d'autre tableaux. La colère tordait tout les trait de son visage et Harry aurait jurer voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses narines. Contre toute attente, elle sortie une petite fiole de sa poche et respira les vapeurs qui se dégageait du goulot. Ce produit eut pour effet de la calmer immédiatement et elle poussa un long soupir.

- bien, vous allez me copier ses lignes. Quand je reviendrai je veux que le message soit bien encré.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau Harry l'interpella.

- vous ne nous avez pas donner d'encre.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Harry posa la pointe de la plume sur son parchemin et une goutte couleur carmin s'échappa de son extrémité. Il commença à écrire « _je ne dois pas être arrogant..._ » l'encre rouge coulait d'elle même comme si la plume était munie d'une réserve illimité. Harry sentit un picotement désagréable sur le dessus de sa main. Il continua à écrire. La douleur devint trop intense, il la frotta sur sa cuisse avec une grimace. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'irritation qui était devenue une écorchure, il remarqua avec horreur que les mots du parchemin avaient commencé à creuser sa peau. L'encre rouge était en fait... du sang. Malfoy, venait lui aussi de remarquer l'effet de sa plume. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Mais il se contenta d'abattre les deux poing sur la table en poussant un cri de dépit.

Au bout d'une heure, la blessure saignait abonnement en tachant les tables d'un filet de sang. Ils s'étaient résignés à endurer la torture d'Ombrage. Le premier quart d'heure avait été vraiment difficile, chaque mots leur arrachaient une grimace de douleur. Mais passé 30 min, la main engourdi par la blessure ne sentait quasiment plus rien. Harry était persuadé que la plaie atteindrait l'os si il continuait une heure de plus.

- ce truc va me vider de mon sang ! Se lamenta Malfoy en examinant sa main.

Harry pouvait nettement lire le message qui remontai sur son avant bras. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Entre l'humiliation qui marquait sa peau et la lettre envoyer a son père, il avait pris cher aujourd'hui.

- qu'est ce que tu regardes, Potter ? Je suis sur que tu jubiles qu'elle m'ait infligé cette punition !

- La ferme, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir.

- oh... Je vois. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus dure, quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours mieux traité que le pauvre Potter, orphelin et pathétique. Garde tes regards compatissants pour toi.

- C'est pas vrai... est ce que ça t'arrive d'être normal ? Genre, ni agressif, ni con ? s'exclama Harry en plaquant la main sur son visage.

- Oh, pauvre Potty qui doit supporter le méchant Draco Malfoy, retourne vite te cacher derrière ta copine !

Il avait dis ça avec tellement de haine et de rancoeur, qu'Harry se figea, complétement abasourdis. Comme il ne répondait pas Malfoy continua

- Agrippe toi bien à sa robe, je suis sur qu'elle peut m'atteindre avec ces ondes de pintades mal baisée !

- Ne la met pas au milieux. Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi.

- Pourtant elle l'est, au milieux. Son existence est une insulte au bon sens, même une colonie d'insecte ne voudrait pas d'elle !

Harry avait surement raté quelque chose parce qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre de mot de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas saisir ce qui ce passait entre Cho et Draco.

- Je suis en train de l'insulter ! Énerve toi, Potter ! Hurla Malfoy en se levant de sa chaise pour l'attraper par le col.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? Répondit froidement Harry

Malfoy pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge comme un poignard.

- Ne me prend pas de haut ! Cracha-t-il

Harry attrapa son poignet pour faire baisser sa baguette, en pressant sa plaie ensanglanté. Malfoy serra les dents pour réprimer un cri de douleur et le repoussa violemment. il fut projeté contre le murs et brisa une bonne dizaine d'assiette qui s'explosèrent au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Il était complétement fou. Harry n'aillait pas se laisser faire plus longtemps.

_- Reducto_, hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Malfoy. Ce dernier se jeta à terre et le sortilège percuta le bureau qui se fendit dans un craquement sourd.

_- Diffindo, _répliqua Malfoy

Harry eut juste le temps de lancer un charme de bouclier avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne.

- non, mais... ca va pas ! Couina le portrait de Fudge en se cachant sur le bord du cadre.

Comme la magie ne fonctionnait pas, ils lâchèrent leurs baguettes pour en venir aux mains. Après deux trois coup dans les côtes, ils tombèrent lourdement au sol. Malfoy l'entraina dans une roulade et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

- Tu devrais fermer les yeux, ça va faire un peu mal, Potter. Dit-il férocement.

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il leva le poing. Harry attendait l'impact mais rien ne se produisit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit des lèvres frôler les siennes. Draco qui s'était penché tout prêt de son visage, se redressa. Ce contact éphémère ne dura d'une fraction de seconde et Harry se demanda si il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger. Il se lança dans la contemplation du plafond, vraiment hideux dans sa teinte fushia, soit dit en passant.

Malfoy assit à coté de lui, frissonna. Harry se posa sur ses coudes et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. En quelques secondes, son corps s'allongea et sa peau se couvrit d'écailles. Il glissa sur le ventre et redressa le cou. Harry était stupéfait, il était devenue un magnifique serpent vert vif. Il mesurait pas loin de deux mètres de long et ses deux yeux jaunes sans paupières le fixait avec insistance. Sa langue pourpre jaillit entre ses lèvres en goutant l'air.

_- qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Je me sens différent, _siffla-t-il en ondulant la queue

_- tu es un serpent, _répondit Harry. _Je crois que le philtres de métamorphose t'as transformé._

_- Tu me comprends ? _Demanda le reptile, étonné.

_- Je suis un fourchelang, tu te souviens ?_

_- Pour une fois que tu sers à quelques choses._

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Ombrage fit tomber la pile de document qu'elle serrait dans ses petits bras potelés.

- VOUS, QU'EST CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ? Vociféra-t-elle.

Elle parlait sans doute du bureau. Quand son regard se posa sur la pile d'assiettes fracassée au sol, elle gonfla ses joues en prenant une couleur cramoisie.

- MES CHATONS !

Malfoy, dans un élan de bravoure sans borne, se glissa dans la manche d'Harry pour fuir leur agresseur. La peau froide du serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son bras et de ses épaules, le fit frémir.

Harry profita de la confusion d'Ombrage qui fulminait en inspectant le désastre de sa collection d'assiettes. Il se jeta hors de la pièce et parti en courant le plus loin possible. Une fois dans le parc du château, il s'assit dans l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle.

_- tu peux me lâcher, _murmura-t-il en soulevant se manche

Draco sorti sa tête.

_- Non merci._

_- Pardon ? Tu ne va pas rester accrocher, si ?_

_- J'y compte bien._

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_- si c'est un blague, c'est pas drôle, Malfoy._

_- Je suis très sérieux. Hors de question que je rampe au sol, c'est vraiment trop sale._

Alors là, c'était vraiment un comble. Harry l'attrapa et tira de toutes ses forces pour le faire lâcher.

_- sors de là !_

Les anneaux se resserrèrent autour de son bras.

- A qui tu parles, Harry ?

Cho qui venait d'arriver derrière lui se pencha par dessus son épaule.

- j'avais l'impression que tu parlais une autre langue, c'était flippant, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

- oh...ah...Cho, balbutia-t-il

- je dérange ?

_- Ça tombe sous le sens, pintade, _siffla Malfoy caché sous la manche.

Dieu merci, Cho ne pouvait pas entendre un mot de ce qu'il disait.

- pas du tout ! Assura Harry en frappant sur son bras pour le faire taire.

Cho remarqua la vilaine plaies qui commençaient à s'infecter.

- Par Merlin ! Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Oh pas grand chose...

- Mais c'est une inscription ? C'est quand même pas Ombrage, si ? J'en reviens pas, c'est de la torture. Je vais t'arranger ça !

_- Par pitié, faites la taire. Quand elle aura fini de faire semblant d'être inquiète on pourra partir ? _Cracha Malfoy en s'agitant.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la blessure.

- Episkey

le sang se rétracta progressivement pour ne laisser qu'une fine cicatrice.

- wow, merci, Cho !

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en se lovant contre son épaule.

- ce n'est pas grand chose, Mme Pomfresh t'arrangera ça.

- Tu es simplement trop douée pour moi ! Répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Comme elle allait se rapprocher pour l'embrasser, Malfoy sorti lentement de la manche la gueule ouverte et passa sa langue sur ses crochets. Elle poussa un hurlement et fit un bon en arrière.

- MALFOY ! Hurla Harry en le bloquant par la gorge pour l'empêcher d'enfoncer ses crochets dans la peau de la jeune fille.

_- Ha ha ha, cette tête ! J'adore ma nouvelle apparence_

- cette chose... c'est Draco Malfoy ? Demanda Cho qui avait fait un écart de 20m

la panique s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry. le dire, ne pas le dire ?

_- tais toi, Potter, tu vas le regretter._

- C'est...non...Il poussa un soupir, oui c'est bien Draco Malfoy.

- Elle se rapprocha du serpent avec curiosité.

- c'est un Animagus ?

_- Si j'étais un Animagus j'aurais déjà craché du venin dans ton jus de citrouille._

- Non, ça serait plutôt une métamorphose, répondit Harry.

_- C'est ça, raconte lui tout. Encore un mot et je te mords !_

- A ta place je le jetterai dans la volière avec les hiboux ! Dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

- C'est une possibilité, il me fatigue depuis tout à l'heure.

_- J'aurais du te faire dormir dehors, hier. _

Cho se relava et ajustant sa robe.

- je vais y aller

elle avait dit ça avec un ton un peu froid.

- Il y a un problème, Cho ?

- Non. Aucun. On se voit plus tard.

Elle lança un regard méprisant au reptile avant de partir vers la porte du château.

La suite de l'après midi se déroula sans encombres, Malfoy profitait de chaque instant pour passer la tête sous sa manche et effrayer le moindre élève qu'ils croisaient dans le couloir. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. Le fait que Harry parle Fourchelang avait désamorcé pas mal de quiproquo et c'était un gros avantage par rapport à la métamorphose en Lion.

Harry avait espéré un peu de répit, mais leur duo était apparemment inévitable. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du rêve et il aurait aimé prendre un peu de distance. La terre entière semblait se liguer contre lui pour qu'ils restent inséparable, à chaque instant. Et puis Malfoy l'avait aidé la veille, pas question de le lâcher maintenant. Ces vacances allaient être longues, très longues.

Au moins, les choses allaient plutôt bien avec Cho. Ils se comportaient à peu prêt comme un vrai couple. Le problème c'est que la jeune fille tombait toujours entre Malfoy et lui. A moins que ce soit Malfoy qui tombait toujours entre eux ? Enfin peu importe. Cette histoire tournait au triangle amoureux. Et ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour Harry de faire le tris dans tout ça. Il se sentait coupable dans un sens, Cho ne méritait pas qu'il lui inflige tout ça.

Le problème venait sans aucun doute de Malfoy. Il était partout, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans ses rêves et dans sa manche. Même si ça lui coutait de le reconnaître, sa présence n'était pas seulement désagréable. Il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait sentir sa présence a coté de lui. Mais il ne risquait pas de passer à coté de sa relation avec Cho si il continuait à se laisser aller ?

_- Potter, tu viens de tourner dans la mauvaise direction._

_- C'est juste effrayant, tu commences à mieux connaître la tour de Gryffondor que moi._

Ils s'engouffrèrent à travers l'ouverture de la salle commune rouge et or. Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry se laissa tomber dans un vieux canapé rappé jusqu'au coutures. Enfin un moment de calme. Malfoy glissa sur accoudoir et s'enroula sur lui même.

- C'est vraiment fatiguant, murmura Harry pour lui même

- à_ qui le dit tu ! _Rétorqua Malfoy.

_- Tu plaisantes, je t'ai porté toute la journée_

_- c'est vrai,_ concéda-t-il en éclatant de rire, _mais je parlais des transformations._

Harry s'esclaffa à son tour.

Un hibou tapa contre la vitre en levant sa patte où était accroché un rouleau de parchemin. Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Malfoy redressa la tête.

_- une lettre du ministère_. L'informa Harry en examinant le sceau.

Il devint blême en lisant le nom du destinataire. De fines lettres couchées à l'encre violette formaient la signature de Lucius Malfoy.

_- je ne sais pas si tu as envie de lire ça, C'est ton père_.

Draco hocha la tête et déglutit avec difficulté. Harry déroula le parchemin et lui présenta le texte sous le yeux.

_Draco,_

_On m'a fait parvenir une lettre ce matin mentionnant ton comportement à Poudlard. Faire des erreurs est un choses, salir le nom de ta famille en te ridiculisant en est une autre. Ton rang est ce que tu as de plus précieux et il est hors de question que tu salisses ce que tes ancêtres ont mis des siècles à bâtir en te comportant comme un sorcier de basse extraction. _

_Concernant Harry Potter, je me doute que tes actes ont été mal interprétés. Alors je te rappel simplement de te méfier des gens de son espèces. Il ne mérite pas que tu lui accordes le moindre intérêt, ne te soucie pas de lui. _

_J'aimerais que tu présentes tes excuses à D. Ombrage avec dignité. (n'en fait pas trop, elle n'a pas de titre de haut lignage) et que tu rejoignes éventuellement la brigade Inquisitoriale dont elle m'a parlé dans une autre lettre. Je te félicite pour ta nomination de Préfet de Serpentard._

_Nous t'attendons pour la deuxième semaine des vacances pour en reparler. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Quand il eut fini, Harry roula la lettre. Malfoy se blotti dans la fauteuil avec une mine renfrognée. Les bribes que Harry avait survolé ne lui avait pas paru si terrible, mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Lucius Malfoy pour en juger. Il se réinstalla à coté de lui en tendant le bras pour qu'il s'enroule. Le reptile le fixa un instant avec un étrange regard et glissa autour de son poignet. Il s'apprêtait à partir vers le dortoir quand le feu de la cheminée disparu dans une bourrasque de vent comme on souffle une bougie. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité prit une allure beaucoup plus inquiétante. A l'extérieur, la grosse dame poussa un hurlement déchirant.

_- Lumos._

La baguette d'Harry s'illumina en diffusant une faible lumière.

_- qu'est ce que tu fait, Potter ? _Gémit Malfoy en observant les déplacements de son hôte vers la porte de la salle commune

_- je doit savoir ce qui ce passe !_

Sur ces mots il fit pivoter le tableau et sorti silencieusement dans le couloir. La grosse dame avait déserté son cadre. Harry leva sa baguette pour la chercher dans les tableaux alentours. Il l'aperçu, caché derrière un gros rocher dans un paysage situé un peu au-dessus.

- Madame, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle sorti le nez de derrière le rocher avec une expression de profonde terreur.

- j'ai vu … un spectre de la mort ! Couina-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Cette révélation leur glaça le sang et la chaire. D'ailleurs cette sensation de froid paraissait bien réelle. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent non loin là, dans le couloir. Harry se précipita dans la direction opposée. Malfoy enserra son avant bras avec plus d'intensité. Alors qu'il tournait l'angle d'un murs, un cliquetis de chaines retentit devant eux. Elle était là. La Banshee. Ses doigts osseux se posèrent sur son bras comme des pattes d'araignées. Harry était totalement figé. Elle glissa l'autre main sous sa manche et s'empara du serpent avec une force surhumaine.

La suite se passa très vite, la lumière revint dans le couloir. Ombrage se tenait en face d'eux en serrant sa baguette dans sa main potelée. D'un mouvement sec, elle ordonna au spectre de s'écarter. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et disparu dans une volute de fumée. Harry suivit ses mouvements au ralenti. Est ce qu'Ombrage venait réellement de contrôler la Banshee ?

_- Levicorpus, _murmura-t-elle

Le serpent lévita dans sa direction. Harry voulu l'en empêcher mais il s'effondra au sol. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il sombra dans un sommeil glacial.

- Harry réveil toi !

Il entre ouvrit ses yeux. Cho était assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- où est ce que je suis ? Qu'est qu'il s'est...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Hier je suis allez voir Ombrage et je lui ai tout dit pour la transformation de Malfoy. J'ai réussit à la convaincre que tout ça, c'était de sa fautes et que tu n'y étais pour rien Tu sais ma mère travail au Ministère alors...

- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?

* * *

**Bon voilà, un chapitre de plus achevé.**

**vous étes nombreux à avoir intuité pour la transformation de Draco en Serpent, Ça semblait assez logique ^^ mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que certain cogite sur la suite !**

**j'ai eu du mal à le finir celui là, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur des précédents.  
**

**pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine (c'est la dernière fin pourrie, promis) :D**


	7. Frayeur & Fureur

**Me revoilà !**

**je vous remercie tous pour vos super messages ! A chaque fois, ça me gonfle a bloc pour écrire la suite. **

**Un grand merci aussi a Guest pour sa très longue review qui m'a beaucoup touché ! :) **

**Ce chapitre est assez spécial, Il est peut être un peu plus noir que les autres (quoi que), enfin je vous laisse découvrir la suite. **

* * *

**Frayeur & Fureur **

Draco ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit. Son corps ne pouvait quasiment pas bouger et la panique commençait à le submerger. Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche pour essayer d'identifier où il avait atterri. Sa tête était appuyé contre une paroi en verre qui comprimait sa peau et ses écailles. Visiblement, il était toujours un serpent. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à 3 ou 4m du sol. A l'échelle d'un serpent, cette hauteur semblait vertigineuse. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses anneaux pour ne plus apercevoir le vide en dessous de lui.

_- ne t'en fait pas, au bout d'une heure ou deux, ça passe._

Draco écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête en direction de la voix. Dans un autre bocal à coté de lui, un serpent rouge rayé de fines bandes noires le fixait avec un air compatissant. Alors là, c'était vraiment la chose la plus étrange qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Discuter avec un Serpent était une expérience qui se plaçait pas loin « d'embrasser Potter » dans sa liste des « choses complétement dingues à faire au moins une fois dans sa vie ».

_- tu sais ou nous sommes ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant la porte du bout de la queue.

L'autre serpent secoua la tête.

_- j'étais dans un boite quand ils m'ont amenés ici._

_- Je vois ! _Répondit Draco légèrement déçu. _Tu pourrais me décrire les personnes qui entrent et sortent de la pièce ?_

_- Parfois une humaine vient ici, _il frémit à cette idée, _elle emmène l'un d'entre nous. _

Draco se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

_- Et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

_- Personne n'ai jamais revenu pour en parler. _Murmura le reptile comme si il avait peur que ses mots invoquent la sorcière.

Draco scruta les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une indications sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. La pièce, totalement aveugle, était petite et occupée par de grosse armoire qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Les étagères croulaient sous les vieux bocaux remplis d'insectes desséchés. De larges toiles d'araignée qui couvraient le mobilier d'un fin voile blanchâtre et l'épaisse couche de poussières laissaient supposer que l'endroit était inoccupé depuis des siècles. Seul un coin de la pièce semblait avoir été aménagé récemment. Une petite table où étaient disposés des outils luisant à la lumière d'un chandelier indiquait la présence d'un sorcier dans les parages. Les yeux de Draco s'attardèrent sur des ciseaux dentés couvert de tache de sang.

_- ne t'en fait pas !_ Reprit le serpent rouge sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, _elle s'occupe rarement des nouveaux._

Draco déglutit avec difficulté, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Comment lui, un Malfoy, avait-il fini pris au piège par un malade qui charcute des Serpents ? Il n'était même pas sur de se trouver encore à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi sinistre. Même la réserve de Rogue avec ses ongles séchés était un lieux des plus charmant en comparaison. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune pour s'arracher à la contemplation des instruments de torture.

_- tu n'as jamais essayé de t'échapper_ ?

Le serpent rouge lui lança un regard triste.

_- j'ai été élevé en captivité. La simple idée de me retrouver livré à moi même me terrifie._

Draco eut un rire jaune

_- ça nous fait un point commun !_

_- Tu viens de quel Zoo ? Moi, j'ai grandi à central park._

_- j'ai vécu toute mon enfance enfermé dans un manoir. _

_- Un manoir ? C'est une sorte de réserve ?_

_- On peut dire ça, oui ! C'était bien les états-unis ?_

_- Je ne m'en plains pas, mais je n'ai jamais vu d'autre congénère avant de venir ici._

_- Tu dois être une espèce assez rare._

_- Je suppose, oui. _Répondit sombrement le reptile.

_- Désolé, c'était vraiment impoli de ma part._

Il secoua vivement la tête.

_- ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et tu es nettement plus sympathique que le boa d'Afrique du sud de la semaine dernière._

Draco eut un petit sourire. Il n'imaginait même pas la surprise qui s'inscrirait sur le visage du serpent rouge si il lui avouait qu'il était un humain. Mais il le trouvait très attachant.

_- Merci, _dit-il simplement.

La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et mit fin à leur conversation. Ombrage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers leur étagère, le serpent rouge se tendit à coté de lui. Draco était figé dans son bocal, il n'osait même pas respirer. Elle grimpa sur une échelle avec difficulté et s'empara du récipient en verre avec ses petits doigt dodus.

- vous faites moins le malin, maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire victorieux en secouant le bocal.

Elle le posa sur la table entre les outils. Draco gigota dans un élan de désespoir.

- Allez-y, remuez autant que vous le pouvez ! votre père ne peux rien pour vous.

Elle savourait chaque syllabe.

- Vous allez payer, oh oui. Payer très cher. Je ne vous laisserez pas m'écarter du ministère avec vos machinations perfides. Je sais ce que vous faites avec Potter et la relation que vous entretenez. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège? Vous croyez que ne vous vois pas manigancer dans mon dos ? Je vous ai observé toute cette semaine. Vous essayez de m'évincer du pouvoir !

Elle était en plein délire paranoïaque. Même si Draco était muni de la parole, il n'aurait jamais pu la convaincre qu'elle faisait fausse route. Cette femme était complétement folle.

- Oh et puis vous, Les Malfoy. Tout est tellement facile pour les nobles de votre espèce. Lucius n'a qu'a claquer des doigts et les autres s'exécutent. Moi, j'ai dû user de toutes mes capacités et de toute ma volonté pour me retrouver sur la première marche. J'en ai assez de me battre contre tout ces requins. Votre père est le premier à me regarder avec mépris du haut de sa pile de Gallions. Mais aujourd'hui, il pleurera la mort de son héritier.

Une lueur de pure démence brillait dans ses petits yeux exorbités. Elle enfila une paire de gant en latex. Draco aurait voulu disparaître, sortir de cette impasse dans un claquement de doigt. Il ne voyait aucune alternative à cette fin. La terreur lui nouait le ventre, si il était humain, il aurait fondu en larmes de désespoir et de frustration. Il était impuissant. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. Il ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni crier, ni appeler de l'aide avec sa baguette. Cette femme était complétement dépassé par la haine et la colère. C'était une bombe à retardement qui ne demandait que d'enfoncer sa lame entre ses écailles. Elle plongea la main dans son bocal.

* * *

Harry se redressa sur son lit. Il n'avait pas bien entendu. Est ce que Cho venait d'envoyer Ombrage les chercher dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Il était bouche bée. Elle s'était rendu dans son bureau et elle lui avait tout balancé, comme ça !

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Rugit-il

Elle eut un mouvement de recul face à la réaction d'Harry.

- ne me parle pas comme ça, dit-elle sèchement. J'ai cru bien faire.

- Tu as vu les blessures sur nos mains, tu sais très bien de quoi elle est capable et Malfoy...

- Malfoy par ci, Malfoy par là, tu me fatigue avec lui. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

- J'en reviens même pas que tu l'aies laissé m'embrasser sous ton apparence.

- C'est toi qui l'as embrassé.

- ne me coupe pas ! C'était vraiment mesquin de ta part. Quel genre de petit ami laisserait la fille qu'il aime se faire embrasser par un rival en lui laissant croire qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre. Ça me dégoute. Cracha-t-elle

- C'EST TOI QUI L'AS EMBRASSÉ.

Harry était fou de rage. Elle déformait tout ce qui s'était passé pour retourner les évènements contre lui. C'est Cho qui avait pris les devants, d'ailleurs Draco aurait était trop heureux de se débarrasser d'elle. Qu'est que c'était que cette scène ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant, elle avait eut toutes les occasions qu'elle voulait pour lui en parler.

- Ne me hurle pas dessus. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça vient faire là. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- C'est toi qui n'es jamais à l'écoute, tu es toujours ailleurs quand je te parle.

Venant de sa part c'était vraiment gonflé. Elle passait son temps à parler d'elle et Harry l'écoutait sans en perdre une miette. Il n'y avait pas une seule minute où il n'avait pas été attentif. Pas une seule. Qui était elle ? Cette Cho caractérielle et égoïste, il ne la connaissait pas.

- Moi je te parle du moment où tu nous a dénoncé. Tu sais qu'elle a peut-être lâché une Banshee sur nous ? l'informa Harry

- Arrête d'esquiver les questions gênantes. Elle aurait pu lâcher une armée de loups garous dans le couloir que ça ne changerait pas le noeud du problème. Je ne veux plus que tu prononce le nom de Draco Malfoy devant moi, ni même que tu évoques son existence. Répliqua-t-elle d'un air buté.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce n'est pas de cette fille dont il était amoureux. Elle ne souciait absolument pas du fait qu'ils avaient failli mourir tout les deux par sa faute. Il avait peut être complétement fantasmé la Cho Chang qu'il observait de loin depuis deux ans. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle. Surtout maintenant. Harry n'avait pas été très honnête avec elle, mais ses remarques digne d'une gamine prétentieuse, étaient vraiment insupportable.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas le temps de mettre à plat leur relation sentimentale. Il devait d'abord retrouver Malfoy. Ombrage ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il prit un inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

- Cho, tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dit à Ombrage ?

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard glaciale.

- Je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu te porter préjudice.

- Tu ne comprends pas, articula Harry qui commençait à perdre patience, je dois savoir pour ... Ce qu'elle pense de moi.

Il ne valait mieux pas parler de Malfoy si il voulait obtenir la réponse à sa question.

- Très bien, je lui ai dit que l'autre idiot t'avait embarqué dans une sale histoire. Qu'il faisait tout pour essayer de la discréditer auprès des élèves. Que lui et son père ne juger que par le rang et que ma mère la soutenait. C'est tout. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que c'est vrai.

Harry était abasourdi. Sans s'en rendre compte, Cho avait frappé en plein dans le talon d'Achille. Draco allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'Ombrage lui ferait subir pour cet affront. Le plus dramatique c'est que ses actions de la veille concordaient parfaitement avec cette version des faits. Il l'avait attaqué, il s'était pointé en retard dans son bureau en ouvrant la porte sans frapper, il avait mis à sac son bureau. De quoi agrémenter son délire de pleins d'exemples.

- Cho, tu l'as quasiment condamné à mort. Murmura Harry en essayant de garder son calme. Elle va l'exclure de Poudlard et le ramener au ministère.

Harry avait bien failli finir à Azkaban pour avoir usé du sortilège de patronus. Il osait à peine imaginer ce qui allait arriver à Draco pour avoir attaqué un membre du Magenmagot dans un acte de trahison, le tout en jetant un sortilège avant sa majorité.

- hé bien tant mieux, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Gronda-t-elle

Ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter avec elle. Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cho l'interpella avant qu'il quitte la salle.

- j'attends des explications, Harry. Et surtout des excuses...

Il n'écouta même pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Son esprit était focalisé sur son nouvel objectif, empêcher Ombrage de foutre la vie de Draco en l'air à cause d'une crise de jalousie. Il retourna au dortoir de Gryffondor en courant. Faites qu'il soit encore temps. Il hurla le mot de passe à la grosse dame du bas des escaliers quand il aperçut la tapisserie. Cette dernière pivota avec une mine boudeuse. Il s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Neville était assis dans un vieux fauteuil et lisait un livre de botanique.

- Neville, surtout ne bouges pas, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à son camarade de répondre et se précipita vers sa chambre. Après avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, il tomba enfin sur la carte du Maraudeur. Ses yeux parcoururent les couloirs tracés à l'encre.

- Bon sang, où te caches tu ? Marmonna-t-il avec anxiété.

Il inspecta le dortoir de Serpentard, la grande salle, le bureau d'ombrage, la bibliothèque, le couloir du troisième étage, la tour d'astronomie. Sans aucun succès. Plus ses recherches s'intensifiaient, plus l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Malfoy était introuvable. Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était plus dans l'enceinte du château. Il savait que certaines pièces ne figuraient pas sur la carte comme la salle sur demande ou la chambre des secrets. Mais impossible d'être certain qu'il était toujours à Poudlard. Peut être l'avait-elle déjà amené au ministère pour le faire comparaitre devant le tribunal du Magenmagot ? Harry ne pouvait pas régler ça tout seul, il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide. Dumbledore serait quoi faire, il savait toujours comment réagir dans un moment de crise. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand un point qui indiquait Dolores Ombrage apparut non loin de l'entrée du passage derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. Elle disparut l'instant d'après. Harry était stupéfait, il n'était pas sensé y avoir eut un éboulement qui le rendait impraticable ? Il la tenait.

- Neville, j'ai besoin de toi !

Le garçon sursauta pour la seconde fois et manqua de faire tomber son livre.

- un problème, Harry ! Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître fou, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasse quelques choses sans poser de questions. Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Les yeux de Neville pétillèrent de curiosité.

- tu dois t'arranger pour qu'Ombrage viennes te chercher, tu dois la retenir le plus longtemps possible. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Euh... oui je crois. Il me semble qu'elle sera alerté si j'essaye d'utiliser sa cheminée.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry. Neville était génial, pas seulement génial, brillant ! Il lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule en guise de remerciement.

- je t'offrirais des caisses de Bièrraubeurre. Non, des tonneaux !

Arrivé au quatrième étage, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir de la galerie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. de larges statues d'hippogriffes se dressaient fièrement à l'entrée du couloir. Il se glissa entre les ailes de l'une d'entre elles. De là, il pouvait surveiller les allées venus sans être repéré. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Il pria intérieurement pour que Neville réussissent à entrer dans le bureau et à l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent soudainement sur les dalles du couloir. Ombrage passa devant lui, ses doigts étaient crispés sur une tenaille couverte de sang. Harry pâlit à la vue de l'outil. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Quand le silence revint dans le couloir, il s'élança vers l'entrée du passage secret. Le miroir mesurait pas loin de trois mètres de haut et deux de larges. Il était orné d'un cadre avec des dorures en reliefs sur le pourtour. Harry tendit la main pour toucher la glace qui semblait limpide comme de l'eau. Il fut surpris de ne rencontrer aucune surface dure, sa main traversa la paroi de verre comme une barrière de fumée. Après une grande inspiration, il fit un pas en avant. Pas le temps de tergiverser sur la texture du miroir.

Il se retrouva dans une galerie sombre et à moitié effondrée. Dans un angle, une partie des pierres avant été écartée pour creuser un passage parmi l'éboulis de roches. Il alluma sa baguette et se faufila dans le tunnel. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, une ouverture plus conséquente avait été dégagée et laissait l'accès à une large porte en bois.

_- Alohomora,_ murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure.

Aucune réaction, la poignée resta intacte. Harry jura. La porte devait être protégé par des sortilèges. Il fit les cents pas en se frappant le front. Chaque minute était peut être capitale. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'entrer dans la pièce. Malfoy était surement derrière cette porte. Si il faut, il la ferait exploser.

_- BOMBARDA, _Hurla-t-il

Le bois vola en millier d'éclats. Il dut se protéger le visage avec l'avant bras. D'un violent coup de pied, il dégagea les débris qui restaient accrochés à la structure en métal et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Un petit couloir de deux trois mètres débouchait sur pièce étroite. Il se figea d'Horreur. Des cadavres d'animaux mort jonchaient le sol autour d'un large chaudron. D'épais volumes poussiéreux étaient rassemblés dans un coin de la salle. Le genre de livre sur la magie noire qui ne figuraient pas dans le bibliothèque de l'école ! Il continua sa progression avec un haut-le-coeur en essayant de ne pas penser au serpents décomposés qu'il enjambait pour avancer. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Draco était forcément vivant.

Il franchit une seconde porte entrebâillée. la poussière qui saturait l'air de la pièce le fit tousser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une armoire qui contenait un grand nombre d'animaux vivant dont des serpents qui gesticulaient dans leur bocaux.

_- Potter ?_

Un battement de coeur lui souleva la poitrine. Cette voix, il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de l'entendre. Il pivota vers la petite table. Un Serpent vert vif, visiblement mal en point, le fixait avec deux yeux jaunes pleins de surprise. Il l'attrapa précautionneusement pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

- on se tire de là ! murmura-t-il en serrant le reptile contre lui.

Sur ces mots, il se précipita hors de la pièce. Ombrage ne tarderait pas revenir pour achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert son véritable visage, ils étaient tout les deux en dangers. Mieux valait ne pas trainer par ici. Il fit le chemin inverse le coeur battant. Malgré les risques, Harry se sentait euphorique. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qu'il venait de voler à son secours. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait sauvé. Malfoy n'oublierait jamais ça, il s'en assurerait ! Quand il traversa le miroir, la lumière du jours le fit plisser les yeux.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry ferma la porte de la chambre à double tour. Ombrage ne pourrais pas venir les chercher ici, trop d'élèves seraient témoins de son agression. Dés que Malfoy irait mieux, ils iraient directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité.

En attendant, ils avaient besoin de se poser 5min. Les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre dépassaient de très loin tout les pires pronostiques qu'ils avaient imaginé pour cette semaine de retenue. Harry posa Malfoy sur son lit et s'assit à coté de lui.

- là, tu m'es plus que redevable, Malfoy ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a été de te retrouver. Dit-il dans un demi sourire en se calant sur le dos.

Malfoy remua à coté de lui. Il était en train de reprendre forme humaine. Quand la dernière écaille disparut définitivement de son visage, il se redressa en se massant la mâchoire.

- tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas resté enfermé pendant trois heures dans un bocal, Potty.

Sa voix était encore toute enrouée par le Fourchelang. Harry éclata de rire.

- j'allais répliquer, mais tu m'as convaincu !

- Hahem...Ouais ça va, te fous pas de moi. C'est assez difficile comme ça. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Son état n'était vraiment pas glorieux. Des cernes noires creusaient son visage extrêmement pâle. Même ses yeux semblaient teintés d'un bleu complètement délavé. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Malfoy passa les doigts dans se cheveux blond pour améliorer son allure. Quand il fit ce mouvement, Harry remarqua la blessure sur le dessus de sa main. La plaie en manque de soin s'était totalement infectée. Il grimaça, la peau était tellement abimée autour de la blessure que le texte n'était quasiment plus visible.

Harry attrapa son poignet.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grogna Malfoy

- je vais t'arranger ça.

Il approcha la pointe de sa baguette de la plaie, mais Malfoy se dégagea.

- tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir le faire quand l'autre grognasse s'en est occupée.

- Mais arrêtes de flipper pour rien !

- Je suis pas un cobaye ! Rétorqua-t-il en reculant sur le bord du lit. Une fois par jours, ca me suffit !

- File moi ta main ! Ordonna Harry en attrapant sa manche d'un air exaspéré.

- Lâche moi, Potter ! Hurla-t-il en ramenant son bras vers lui de toutes ses forces.

Il le fixa avec mépris. Harry soutint son regard pendant un moment et finit par s'écrouler de rire. Dans le genre chieur de première catégorie, Malfoy battait des record. Mais aujourd'hui Harry n'arrivais pas le trouver désagréables. Il était tout simplement heureux que ce crétin obstiné soit a coté de lui, en sécurité. Maintenant que le danger était écarté, toute la tension qu'il avait ressenti s'envolaient en laissant place a un sentiment de délivrance.

- Tu es vraiment en train de te moquer de moi, là ? Je suis gravement blessé, signala Draco, visiblement agacé.

Harry se rallongea sur le dos.

- j'ai bien cru que j'allais te retrouver mort, là bas. Murmura-t-il en fixant le plafond.

Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagis en découvrant son cadavre. Même si sa tête faisait un blocage et qu'il avait cru jusqu'au bout qui le sauverait, un sentiment d'angoisse imperceptible grondait au fond de son ventre a chaque difficulté. Et si le pire était arrivé ? Il mesurait a quel point il s'était attaché a cet imbécile, cette semaine.

- Et alors ? Tu te préparais à organiser une soirée pour fêter mes funérailles ? ironisa Malfoy en s'allongeant à coté de lui.

- Exactement ! Une super soirée avec un buffet à volonté et un groupe de musique. Une fête a la hauteur du meilleurs événement de l'année !

- Pas mal mais j'espérais mieux de ta part. Je n'ai même pas le droit à un feu d'artifice ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

- Tu sais très bien que j'adore quand tu t'occupe bien de moi !

- Attention Malfoy, on pourrait croire que tu flirt avec moi. Le provoqua Harry en croisant les bras.

- Mais je flirt avec toi ! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- je vois ! dans ce cas...

Harry roula sur le coté pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, une mains placée de chaque coté de ses épaules. L'effet de surprise lui donna l'avantage et Malfoy se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Son visage affichait une expression ahurie, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment a ce genre d'initiative. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour réprimer un éclat rire. Pour une fois que les rôle était inversé, il comptait bien l'embêter un peu. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une position inhabituelle, la gravité semblait marcher différemment sur eux depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, entre les nuits et les roulades, ils se côtoyaient plus à l'horizontale, qu'à la verticale ! Mais cette fois, tout était limpide dans son esprit.

Il avait envie de se rapprocher encore un peu de lui. Un tout petit peu plus. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il retira ses lunettes sous le regard incrédule de son rival. Il parcourut les quelques centimètre qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fut bref, presque désagréable. La lèvre un peu sèches de Malfoy et la position maladroite étaient en partie responsable. Quand il se redressa, Malfoy le fixait avec une expression dubitative. Il semblait sonder son visage pour comprendre l'origine de cette folie passagère. Harry se pencha a nouveau en lui adressant un sourire et lui lécha doucement la joue. Le corps de Malfoy fut parcouru d'un frisson. Et comme si ce contact l'avait fait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, il attrapa Harry par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Harry pouvait sentir son torse se soulever à chaque pulsations. Pour la seconde fois, il se sentait fondre.

Ce contact avait quelque chose de désespéré. Les événements de la journée avaient marqué le début d'une forme d'acceptation. Harry était obliger de reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas réussi a se contrôler dés qu'il avait appris sa disparition. Quelques chose au fond de lui le poussait vers Draco comme un aimant. Tout en continuant a l'embrasser sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres, Draco déboutonna sa chemise et passa ses mains dans sa nuque et sur son dos. Harry glissa la main dans ses cheveux blond en le décoiffant légèrement.

- HARRY TU ES LÀ ? cria Neville en tambourinant derrière la porte.

Ils se redressèrent d'un bond. Décidément Neville était déterminé à les surprendre ! Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre en réajustant leur tenues, ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas croiser leurs regards.

- un problème Neville ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte.

- Harry, je suis tellement content de te trouver... il s'arrêta en remarquant la présence de Malfoy au bout de la pièce.

- Euh... c'est... commença Harry.

- Je dérange peut être ?

La question de Neville était aussi étrange qu'inattendue. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se douter de quelques choses ? Harry toussa pour cacher sa gène.

- je suis venu récupérer un objet qui m'appartient, répondit calmement Malfoy.

Il attrapa le livre « tactique de Quidditch en temps de pluie » sur la table et sorti de la chambre. Avant de franchir la porte il glissa un mot à l'oreille d'Harry.

- on se retrouve plus tard.

Harry acquiesça et se retourna vers Neville qui les observaient attentivement.

- donc, qu'est ce que je peux pour toi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Dumbledore te cherchais partout. Pendant que tu n'étais pas là, Ombrage est devenue complétement cinglée.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient poursuivis par Ombrage. Cette petite « pause » lui avait fait quasiment tout oublier.

- finalement elle est sortie du château en hurlant des menaces, elle disait qu'elle reviendrai à Poudlard avec l'appui du ministre. Et puis elle a transplané. Reprit Neville légèrement haletant.

C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvais nouvelle. Malfoy était en sécurité pour l'instant. Mais elle n'en resterait pas là, et la savoir dans la nature n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Harry poussa un soupir, peut être qu'il arriverait enfin à passer un journée normale dans ce foutu château.

* * *

Draco s'appuya contre le murs du couloir. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Qu'il arrête tout de suite de jouer avec ses nerfs. Potter ne s'imaginait même pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Il ne manquerai plus qu'il en profite !

Ca ne passerai pas comme ça ! Foi de Draco Malfoy, à la prochaine tentative de ce genre, il l'enverrait valser en se moquant grassement. Potter devra se trouver une autre distraction pour pimenter son pitoyable couple. Il ne passerai pas après Cho CHANG. Il avait du ravaler son amour propre à chacune de ses tentatives. Maintenant c'était terminé.

Il reprit son chemin au hasard des couloirs. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner dans son dortoir et de parler avec qui ce soit. Il était fatigué, mais ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire d'Ombrage était suffisamment traumatisant pour l'empêcher de dormir pour les six prochain mois. Il avait entendu ce que Londubat avait dit, mais cette nouvelle ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Il n'aurait pas un Harry Potter sous la main à chaque fois que cette cinglée s'en prendrait à lui.

Et en y repensant c'était tout simplement stupéfiant. Il était venu le chercher. Potter avait ramené ses fesses jusqu'au entrailles du château pour lui sauver la vie, putain ! Plus qu'un complexe du sauveur, c'était carrément du masochisme ! Quand il avait franchi la porte de cette pièce poussiéreuse suintant la mort et la décomposition, il avait tout d'abord cru à une hallucination. Mais non, Potter était bien là, en face de lui. Draco était partagé entre l'irritation et la reconnaissance.

Après avoir fait un tour du parc, il se dit qu'il était peut être temps qu'il rejoigne la grande salle. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais son aspect était suffisamment déplorable sans qu'il y ajoute plusieurs jours de jeûne. Comme à son habitude, la salle était animée de discutions et de raclements de couverts. Potter était assis à coté de Londubat qui lui parlait en faisant des grands gestes.

- Hey, beau gosse ! On te voit plus en ce moment. S'exclama Pansy en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Draco lui fit un sourire et s'installa a coté d'elle.

- Si tu as envie de venir en retenue, libre a toi, ma belle !

- Sans façon ! Elle se pencha pour que personne ne l'entende, Mais Millicent me gonfle, elle me parle de mec a longueur de journée.

Draco ricanna et se servit dans le plat de pommes de terre fumantes.

- la pauvre, je la comprends. Vu sa tête, il faut bien compenser par des fantasmes.

- C'est méchant, Draco ! Elle n'est pas si moche, s'esclaffa Pansy en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Ah bon ?

Il se mit a loucher en prenant une pause féminine.

- « Théo a encore mater mes fesses », imita-t-il avec une voix de fausset.

- Tais toi, idiot ! Elle va nous entendre ! Couina Pansy en réprimant un fou rire.

En lui attrapant le bras, elle remarqua sa blessure toujours aussi hideuse.

- PAR MERLIN ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- J'ai rencontrer un dragon en allant manger et j'ai été obligé de me battre sans baguette.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Il faut te soigner tout de suite.

- Pansy, ne crie pas ! Je crois que toute la grande salle est ravie de savoir que j'ai une blessure sur la main.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Potter qui le fixait depuis la table de Gryffondor. Cette expression, ça ne pouvait pas être... Si il s'attendait a ça. juste pour être sur il tendit la main dans un geste théâtrale pour qu'il voit bien son mouvement.

- va y Pansy, je te fais confiance.

- Ne bouge pas ! Ça va prendre une minute. _Episkey, _murmura-t-elle.

Potter fronça les sourcils. Aucun doute, c'était bien un semblant de jalousie qu'il lisait sur son visage.

* * *

Harry était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Malfoy l'avait ignoré une bonne partie de l'après midi. Pourtant il lui avait dit « on se retrouve plus tard », non ? Il est clair qu'il n'avait pas le même conception de l'expression «se retrouver plus tard ». Quand il était entré dans le grande salle, Malfoy était passé devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Harry avait espéré un signe, quelques chose qui signifiait « hey, on a des trucs a se dire ».

Harry avait tellement de questions a lui poser qu'il était incapable de savoir par où commencer. Est ce qu'une potion peut être responsable de tout ça ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On fait comme si de rien était ou on assume ? Tu sors toujours avec Pansy Parkinson ? Plutôt vanille ou chocolat ?

Sa tête se mit à bourdonner et ses battements de coeur s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Quelque chose allait de travers, encore. A ce stade, plus rien de surprenant ! Harry essayait juste de savoir quelle potion allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Sa peau devint moite et des gouttes de sueur dévalaient ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux. Une odeur familière l'enveloppa totalement.

Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, son regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Un rage sourde lui tordit l'estomac. Comment osait-t-il parler à cette Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'approcher de lui. Draco Malfoy lui appartenait, point à la ligne. Personne ne se mettrait à travers sa route. Si elle lui touchait encore la main, il couperait tout ses membres les uns après les autres.

Comme les deux Serpentard se levaient pour quitter la pièce, il se redressa d'un bond, bien décider à les suivre. Il les rattrapa au pied du grand escalier.

- un problème, Potter ? Le questionna froidement la jeune fille.

Harry lui lança un regard méprisant et sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement brusque.

_- petrificus totalus_

Pansy se figea à l'instant où le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet. Malfoy ne comprenait visiblement pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

- qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Sans plus de détails, Harry se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- tu m'as manqué depuis tout a l'heure. murmura-t-il

Malfoy se décomposa sur place.

- C'est pas vrai... Ne me dit pas que c'est l'amortentia !

- L'amorten...quoi ! Demanda-t-il en se blottissant contre son torse.

- Le plus puissant des philtres d'amour.

* * *

**chapitre 7 : END**

**je sais que ça part un peu dans tout les sens, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur une Ombrage complétement cinglée. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre sur la thématique du psychopathe ! **

**a la semaine prochaine pour toujours plus d'embouille /o/ **


	8. Passage & Poursuite

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour ce super retard. C'est la première fois que je décale autant les sorties. Pour les circonstances atténuantes, je tenais une bonne grippe carabinée ( au mois de juin WHAT THE FUCK) et j'arrivais pas a enchainer deux phrases cohérentes. Pour la blague il faudrait que je publie un jours ce qui en ai ressorti c'était très drole...hahem... bref.**

**J'ai rattrapé le retard en trois nuit et deux morceau d'irish punk en boucle :D**

**je vous remercie grandement pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes / favorite, je sautille a chaque fois que je reçoit une notification ^^ **

**merci également aux Guest a qui je ne peux pas répondre. Rawr, Halamadrid, et aux deux inconnus qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. (surtout la chanson qui m'a fait éclater de rire)**

**Suite au laissé allé du chapitre 7 dans lequel j'ai fait des milliers de fautes, Crafty Fox a bien voulu me porter assistance pour ce chapitre 8 ! APPLAUDISSEMENT ! Elle mérite un gros bisou de remerciement. Je vous invite a aller lire ses fics sous son nom complet Crafty Fox and Applecrumble, elles sont vraiment de qualité. Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris si ça vous intéresse. **

**AND NOW, THE NEWS...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Passage & Poursuite**

Draco jeta un oeil par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son poursuivant. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était traqué dans tous les recoins du château. Il reprit sa course dans les couloirs, il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette alternative ? En prenant sur lui, comme d'habitude. A peine avait-il juré de ne plus s'approcher de Potter, que le mauvais sort avait choisit de le punir de manière drastique. Son supplice tenait en un mot, L'Amortentia. Cette potion, il la redoutait depuis qu'il avait lu son nom sur la liste de Pomfresh. Que ce soit en tant qu'ensorcelé ou victime indirect, ses effets étaient redoutable. Elle modifiait le comportement à un point extrême, sous son emprise, on devenait obsessionnel, possessif et violent.

Draco avait tout étudié sur ses effets les plus dangereux. Il avait même lu quelque part qu'un dénommé Arthur Burnett avait assassiné un homme dans la rue, persuadé que ce dernier était l'amant de sa compagne. Les cas se multipliaient dans la presse à scandale, et le gouvernement s'était mis à contrôler les usages d'une telle potion. Le problème c'est que la vente sous le manteau était monnaie courante et que le succès chez les jeunes sorcières avait débouché sur un véritable marché noir. Pourquoi Rogue en avait-il disposé sur son étagère ? Le mystère était entier. Peut être voulait-il défier les élèves les plus téméraire, mais surement pas pour en faire usage lui même. Quoique...

Enfin, pour le moment Draco avait d'autres choses à penser que la romance secrète de son professeur de potion. Potter commençait à gagner du terrain. Plutôt se jeter dans les bras d'un spectre de la mort que de se laisser attraper ! Il avait suffisamment merdé en 5 jours pour tout le restant de sa vie. Plus question de s'approcher d'un Gryffondor en chaleur, fini les fantasmes sur base de sauveur masochiste. Potter sortait avec Cho Chang ? Très bien. Draco ne passerait surement pas après une merdeuse aussi antipathique qu'un concombre de mer.

La voix de Potter retentit dans le couloir.

- Cours tant que tu veux je finirai bien par te rattraper !

Draco frémit en entendant ses mots raisonner derrière lui. C'était a la fois pénible et déstabilisant de savoir qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres, prêt à se jeter sur lui. Si on lui avait dit il y a encore une semaine, qu'il serait un jour poursuivit par un Harry Potter ensorcelé et furieusement possessif, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire puis assassiné l'auteur d'une telle prophétie.

Cette traque ne continuerait pas indéfiniment. Surtout que Potter semblait toujours émerger en face de lui comme si il connaissait sa position exacte. Soit l'Amortentia montrait des effets encore inconnus au bataillon, soit il avait acquis un pouvoir de perception qui lui permettait de surprendre son adversaire a chaque embranchement. Draco devait mettre en place une stratégie pour répliquer.

Sur la droite il repéra une alcôve fermée par une lourde tenture. Potter n'avait pas encore franchi l'angle du couloir, s'il était assez rapide il pourrait se glisser à l'intérieur sans qu'il s'en aperçoivent. Il écarta l'étoffe rongé aux mites et fut stupéfait de découvrir un passage. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait enlevé quelques blocs de pierre a la va-vite comme dans un mur de lego. De l'entrée, Draco pouvait voir une rigole étroite d'un mètre de large. Elle continuait sur une courte distance et se terminait en toboggan de pierre qui plongeait dans l'obscurité. Une étrange atmosphère émanait de l'ouverture, quelque chose qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il voulut entrer mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Une main se posa sur son épaule en le faisant sursauter.

- je te tiens ! Murmura Potter avec un sourire rayonnant.

Harry le serra dans ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule. Draco se figea, son souffle tiède et haletant lui caressait le creux du cou. Il finit par le repousser.

- arrêtes ça, Potter ! Gronda-t-il. Quand les effets se dissiperont, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. Apparemment il n'avait pas du tout conscience d'être sous l'emprise d'un philtre. C'était surement l'aspect le plus vicieux de l'Amortentia, la victime niait toujours l'ensorcèlement.

- mais de quoi tu parle ? Je veux juste passer plus de temps avec toi, c'est mal ?

Draco réprima un sourire

- si tu t'entendais, Potter ! Je crois que tu te tuerais pour avoir dit ça.

- Pas du tout ! Répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une honte de dire que je tiens à toi.

Draco plaqua la main sur son front et lui lança un regard en biais.

- Ça devient vraiment trop étrange !

Laisse moi continuer, je sais que ça n'a pas toujours était génial entre nous, mais je dois te dire a quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

- Tais-toi, Potter ! Maintenant.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de disparaître pour mettre fin à ce moment horriblement embarrassant et celle d'éclater de rire. Il avait dit que parler avec un serpent était une expérience vraiment bizarre ? Il retirait tout. Ce moment était définitivement l'un des plus stupéfiants auxquels il n'aurait jamais le loisir d'assister. Potter lui faisait une déclaration ! Une putain de déclaration. Il s'attendait à voir surgir une armée de violonistes à chaque instant, pour achever l'ambiance mièvre au possible.

- J'ai besoin de dire ce que je garde au fond de moi. Je pourrais passer des heures à décrire ce que je ressens mais je vais me contenter de résumer en un seul mot.

Draco avait l'impression de voir remuer ses lèvres au ralentit. Les minutes semblaient s'écouler deux fois plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire.

- je ne veux pas savoir ! Articula-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Draco, je t'...

_- STUPEFIX !_

Harry fut projeté en arrière avant d'achever sa phrase et tomba sur le tapis, inanimé. Draco se pencha au dessus de lui en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- tu as failli dire une grosse bêtise, tu me remercieras plus tard, Potty.

* * *

Harry entre-ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Les battements de son cœur martelaient son crâne à chaque pulsation. Il se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec des élèves de Serdaigle qui l'observaient d'un air étonné. Rogers Davies, un genou au sol, se tenait a coté de lui.

- Tout va bien, Potter ?

- Euh, oui...je suppose ! Répondit Harry en réajustant ses lunettes.

- On retournait dans notre salle commune et on a vu Malfoy qui prenait la fuite. Ce petit enfoiré t'a surement attaqué !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et sorti sa baguette. Préfet ou pas, Davies n'avait pas à parler comme ça de Draco. Il le jugeait sans connaître la situation. Malfoy n'était pas forcément responsable de tous les méfaits sous prétexte qu'il était à Serpentard. Bon, c'était effectivement lui qui avait jeté le sortilège, mais Davies n'avait rien vu et ses soupçons à son égard étaient mal placés.

- poussez-vous ! Gémit une voix aiguë, Oh Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Cho émergea entre les élèves et lui sauta au cou. Harry la fixa avec une expression ahurie.

- je suis tellement désolée pour hier, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je disais !

- Cho, tu m'étrangle...

- Désolée, Harry ! Elle desserra son étreinte et lui afficha son regard le plus innocent, tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner ? Faisons comme si de rien était d'accord ? Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant.

En guise de réponse Harry lui caressa les cheveux. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je ne préfère pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la moindre conversation avec toi. Dit-il sur un ton féroce.

Cho ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais resta figé dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Oh, tu voulais qu'on se remette ensemble ? Ajouta-il sur un ton faussement étonné, je te suggère d'utiliser beaucoup de Polynectar. Je te donne un indice, celui dont tu dois prendre l'apparence a beaucoup plus de charisme que toi.

Cho se redressa avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle pour chercher un soutient auprès de ses camarades. Les autres élèves de Serdaigle avaient suivit cet échange sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'atmosphère était horriblement tendue.

Harry s'étira.

- bon c'est pas tout, je suis vraiment fatigué.

Sur ces mots, il laissa Cho et ses camarades au milieu de couloir et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait exactement ? Il y avait moins de 24 heures, Elle envoyait Draco se faire torturer par Ombrage. Il était passé à quelques millimètres de la mort à cause de son intervention. Il la haïssait pour lui avoir fait du mal. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, une douleur sourde s'insinuait dans sa tête. Elle avait osé le mettre en danger. Harry ne la laisserait jamais s'approcher, elle le dégoutait et il risquait de faire une bêtise si elle continuait à se trémousser devant lui.

Son cœur continuait de battre à une allure démentielle. Il avait l'impression que la moindre de ses cellules luttaient contre un mal extérieur. Il avait chaud, et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Sans parler de la colère et de la haine qui grondaient au creux de son ventre, dictant la moindre de ses réactions.

La faim le tiraillait et il décida de faire un détour par la cuisine des elfes. Il était tellement concentré sur un certain blond qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé pendant le repas du soir. Et une séance de stupéfixion, ça creusait l'estomac ! Arrivé devant les cuisines, il ouvrit un des battants de la lourde porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Devant lui, une vingtaine de petit êtres rabougris aux oreilles pointues s'affairaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Des centaines de tasses voletaient sur les tables dans un tintement de vaisselle.

- qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Maugréa une voix à coté de lui.

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux à la hauteur de l'elfe qui venait de l'interpeller.

- euh, j'aimerais grignoter quelque chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sur.

L'elfe lui lança un regard morne en guise de réponse et claqua les doigts. Une petite table et un tabouret apparurent dans un « pouf » sonore. Après une seconde d'hésitation Harry s'installa. Un plateau rempli de victuailles lévita dans sa direction. Il atterrit en douceur sur la nappe en lui offrant une grande tasse de tisane fumante, du cheesecake à la framboise et un assortiment de petits gâteaux en forme d'étoile.

- merci, j'en demandais pas autant ! S'exclama Harry. L'elfe haussa les épaules et retourna s'occuper du fourneau sans ajouter un mot.

En trempant un gâteau dans sa tisane, il se demanda si il aurait du proposer à Draco de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il poussa un soupir, de toute façon le Serpentard aurait probablement refusé. Même dans hypothèse où il aurait répondu par l'affirmative, il aurait sans doute rechigné à manger dans la cuisine avec ses manières d'aristocrate prétentieux. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Draco attendrissant quand il jouait les enfants gâtés. Même ses moues dubitatives lui paraissaient adorables. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à être objectif !

Il plongea sa cuillère dans la crème du cheesecake et la porta à ses lèvres avec une expression de pure satisfaction. Et s'il écrivait à Ron et Hermione ? De toute façon il avait du temps à tuer. Il sorti de son sac une plume et du parchemin vierge. Ces meilleurs amis lui manquaient un peu, ils avaient loupé tellement de chose. Ils s'en voudraient surement de ne pas être restés avec lui pour les vacances.

Au bout de 20 min et de trois parts de gâteaux, Harry roula les deux lettres et quitta la cuisine. Il voulu remercier l'Elfe mais celui ci avait disparu entre les marmites. Une pendule indiquait 21H30, il lui restait un peu de temps pour aller à la volière avant le couvre feux. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et traversa la cour au pas de course. S'il avait su il aurait pris son balai.

Un vent glacial s'engouffrait par toutes les ouvertures de la volière et les hiboux étaient assez agités. Hedwige ulula en le voyant arriver. Harry lui donna une bonne poignée de miam Hiboux et lui confia les lettres.

Il se hâta de retourner vers son dortoir. Quand il atteignit l'escalier de l'aile sud, il fut surpris de remarquer la présence de Draco assis sur la première marche. Visiblement, il l'attendait. Quand Harry s'approcha, il referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire d'un claquement sec et redressa la tête.

- hé bien, Potter ! J'ai presque failli m'ennuyer !

Harry rata un battement de cœur. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait passé la soirée à le fuir. Pour quelle raison avait-il changé d'avis ? Il posa calmement le livre sur une marche et sauta sur ses pieds.

Harry dégluti, il portait une chemise cintrée noire au col entre ouvert. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de sa peau très pâle et de sa clavicule. Draco s'approcha tout près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. D'un coup de jambe il le fit basculer en arrière. Harry s'effondra au sol complètement abasourdi. Il s'attendait à tout sauf a une attaque surprise. Draco se plaça à cheval sur sa taille pour le maintenir au sol et glissa la main dans sa poche. Il en sorti une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent comme de l'eau.

- tu me demandais ce que je cherchais dans « à l'aube d'un amour naissant ? » Je suppose que tu t'es bien marré en regardant les images sans te soucier du chapitre sur l'Amortentia et son antidote. Dit-il dans un ricanement. J'ai mis quasiment trois jours pour le terminer et tu ne m'as vraiment pas aidé, Potty.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, protesta Harry en gesticulant.

- Arrête de bouger ! Ordonna-t-il. Tu vas le boire, ça je te le garanti !

Il appuya sa main sous son menton en faisant une pression de chaque coté de sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Mais avant que Draco ait le temps de lui verser de force le contenu de la fiole, Harry le fit basculer et échangea leur position. Dans la confusion, l'antidote roula au sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Gronda Draco, pris au dépourvu.

- là ? Je te chevauche pour tout dire. Rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire, et je compte bien t'embrasser.

- Dans tes rêves, Potter !

Il se dégagea et tendit le bras pour attraper l'antidote. Harry eut juste le temps de se relever et de donner un violent à coup de pied dans le flacon avant que ses doigts ne se referment dessus. L'objet traversa le couloir une vitesse folle. Draco se redressa à son tour.

- Ne refait jamais ça, ou je te brise tout les os du corps ! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le col.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un instant avant de s'élancer en même temps en direction du flacon. Harry était bien plus rapide et il prit une bonne avance.

_- Locomotor Wibbly ! _proféra Draco en pointant sa baguette vers ses jambes.

Harry évita de justesse le sortilège de jambencoton et continua sa course en direction de l'antidote.

Quand il réussi enfin à le rattraper il le fracassa de toutes ses forces au sol. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose pareille, mais une petite voix lui suggérait de le détruire. Enfin d'essayer de le détruire en tout cas, car la fiole resta intact malgré la force du lancé.

- tu me sous-estimes, Potter ! L'informa Draco qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur légèrement haletant. Je lui ai jeté un sort d'invulnérabilité. Tu es tellement prévisible !

Harry ramassa l'antidote et le fixa avec un air perplexe. Puis il se remit à courir.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'offusqua Draco.

- Je le garde ! Au moins je suis sur que tu ne le verseras pas dans mon jus de citrouille !

- Certainement pas ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant à sa poursuite.

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Harry prit un virage serré et s'engagea dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, Draco sur les talons.

Harry ne n'arrivait pas à réprimer son fou rire. Son assaillant fulminait derrière lui, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se mette à cracher des flammes pour exprimer sa colère. La situation semblait l'agacer au plus haut point. Harry ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il mettrait autant d'ardeur à récupérer l'antidote. Il aurait bien continué pendant des heures juste pour l'énerver encore un peu, mais des points de coté lui sciaient les cotes.

Il ralentit le rythme et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre sont souffle. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, une main plongea dans sa poche et attrapa la fiole. Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Draco se tenait a coté de lui, complètement essoufflé. De la sueur coulait autour de ses tempes et traçait un chemin sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Harry ne rata rien de se mouvement, pour tout dire, ses yeux étaient vissés sur le corps de son rival. La chemise débraillée qui moulait cruellement ses formes ne l'aidait pas non plus. Draco leva un sourcil dubitatif en remarquant la direction de son regard.

Il sembla se résigné pendant un instant et plaqua la main sur son front. Harry pouvait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées sur son visage.

- écoute-moi bien ! Quand tu seras redevenu normal je veux que tu mette ça sur le compte de l'obligation et du sacrifice. Informa-t-il avec sévérité.

Harry était un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre de cette déclaration, Draco vida le contenu de la fiole dans sa propre bouche et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'avait embrassé comme on donne un coup de poing. Harry était stupéfait. Heureux, mais stupéfait. La tentation d'approfondir le contact était plus forte que celle de refuser l'antidote. Il entre ouvrit les lèvres et avala la potion qui coula le long de son menton.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco le sonda du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Incroyablement... normal. Répondit Harry après une seconde d'hésitation. Je ne vois pas de différence.

- Ça n'a pas marché ! Grogna Draco en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le murs.

Harry plissa les yeux pendant un instant. La bonne humeur qu'il ressentait depuis le repas l'avait définitivement abandonné, ne laissant qu'un sentiment d'amertume.

- attends...

Draco se retourna les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- j'ai vraiment dit... ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Harry.

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi et que tu était heureux de m'avoir rencontré. Précisa-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- D'accord. Ça a fonctionné, je veux partir m'enterrer dans un trou, tout de suite.

- Tu as aussi commencé a...

- STOP. Je me souviens.

Harry aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Il se rappelait nettement de ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti à chaque moment de la soirée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi niais ? Sans parler des moments où il s'était comporté comme un affamé prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face.

- Oh non... murmura Harry qui venait de se rappeler d'un autre détail. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron et Hermione ce soir.

Il leur avait tout raconté sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et ô combien Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de merveilleux. La tête de Ron quand il ouvrirait le courrier demain matin... D'un autre côté ils allaient se rendre compte directement qu'il avait été ensorcelé, c'est surement la première hypothèse qui leur viendrait à l'esprit. Harry l'espérait du plus profond de son être. Draco n'était visiblement pas intéressé de tout par cette information, il était très occupé à réajuster sa chemise.

- bon, il faut retourner dans nos dortoirs. Dit-il quand il eut fini de replacer son col.

Harry hocha la tête, pas la peine de rester d'avantage dans les couloirs et risquer de faire attraper par Rusard. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les escaliers magiques pour prendre la direction de leurs maisons respectives. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue. Harry regardait ses pieds en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Draco de son coté paraissait incroyablement serein, il semblait satisfait du retour à la normal.

En scrutant le mur, un phénomène étrange l'interpella. Il remarqua une tenture qui ondulait légèrement au rythme du vent. Le couloir ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre, ni d'ouverture, puisqu'il traversait le cœur du château en reliant l'aile Est a l'aile Ouest. Il y avait forcément un passage dissimulé derrière l'étoffe. Un passage qui donnait visiblement sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Harry s'arrêta, rongé par la curiosité. Il souleva la tapisserie par un angle en révélant une alcôve de 3 ou 4 mètre de large. Un passage à peine étroit pour une seule personne avait été creusé à même le mur sans qu'il ne soit prévu dans la construction initiale de ce pan du château. Les blocs de pierre avait disparus d'une manière nette sans paraître naturelle pour autant.

Malfoy qui se tenait a coté de lui, se figea.

- qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ?

- Regarde ça, j'ai trouvé un passage, murmura Harry en se penchant à travers l'ouverture.

- Pour ton information je l'ai découvert avant toi, répliqua Draco avec suffisance.

- Peu importe. Vers où est ce qu'il mène a ton avis ?

- Tu as peut être envie de faire mumuse avec tes amis les rongeurs et les vermines qui rampes derrière les murs, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tirons-nous de là.

- Enfin Draco, tu ne va pas me dire que ça ne t'intrigue pas.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il l'avait appelé « Draco » par habitude. Ca faisait pas loin de 3 heures qu'il se le répétait en boucle, c'était assez difficile de repasser à Malfoy. Ce dernier ne tiqua pas, beaucoup plus préoccupé par le passage sous la tenture que l'usage de son prénom.

- Je te ferai remarquer que la dernière fois que j'ai emprunté un passage secret dans ce foutu château, c'était pour me faire torturer. J'en ai assez vu pour le restant de mes jours. Grogna-t-il

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alluma sa baguette. Draco agrippa l'arrière de son pull.

- Potter ! Même un aveugle réaliserait que cet endroit est malsain. Ce n'est pas le moment de se plonger dans l'exploration des lieux les plus sordides de l'école. Surtout que nous avons largement dépassé le couvre feux. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Arguments intéressants, répondit Harry sur un ton égal en avançant précautionneusement sur la rigole étroite.

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Il y'a des moyens plus faciles de trouver la mort sans souffrir.

Harry savait bien que Draco avait raison. Mais Cet endroit lui rappelait étrangement la chambre des secrets, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait l'attirait terriblement. Un désir imperceptible de plonger dans l'obscurité du tunnel le traversait de toute part. Après quelques mètres, le tunnel se terminait en pente raide semblable à un toboggan.

- Potter, appela Draco extrêmement agacé, bon sang, Potter ! Reviens là.

Harry entendit ses pas derrière lui.

- je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner, fit-il remarquer.

- Je ne t'accompagne pas. Rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. J'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, son pied dérapa. Dans un réflexe, sa main se referma sur le bras de Draco qui fut entrainé dans sa chute. Ils glissèrent sur une trentaine de mètre avant d'atterrir sur un tas de vieilleries poussiéreuses.

- tu m'écrases le bras ! Hurla Draco en gesticulant.

Harry se redressa pour le libérer et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire recouverte du sol au plafond de pavé placés en rosace. La salle ne disposait d'aucune ouverture à part le trou d'où il venait de tomber. Une énorme vasque trônait en son centre. Elle était remplie d'un liquide transparent, aussi lumineux qu'une flamme incandescente. Draco se tendit a coté de lui.

- Est ce que c'est...des os humains ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte en sortant un crane couvert de toile d'araignée du tas où ils étaient assis.

Harry senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il comprenait ce que son camarade appelait par une atmosphère malsaine. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Draco se colla contre son épaule en lâchant le crane d'une main tremblante.

- Rappelle moi de te tuer si on sort d'ici.

- Ne te plains pas, c'est pas mal pour un premier rendez vous ! Ironisa Harry la gorge un peu nouée.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu a mis autant de temps à avoir une copine.

- Ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à la garder plus de trois jours.

Draco lui lança un regard perplexe. Il ne semblait pas vraiment le croire. Harry sentit son ventre se nouer. Est ce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il sortait toujours avec elle alors qu'il l'avait embrassé en sortant du laboratoire d'ombrage ? D'un autre coté Harry ne lui avait donné aucune explication et s'était contenté de jouer au Yo-Yo entre les deux. Il réalisait qu'il s'était comporté comme un salaud avec Cho mais aussi avec Draco. L'aspect positif de cette nouvelle situation, il allait pouvoir discuter. Autant qu'il voulait puisqu'ils étaient prisonniers.

- ...et puis, en prenant en compte ce que je lui ai dit pendant que j'étais sous les effets du philtre, je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas de si tôt. Reprit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Draco sourit à son tour, avec un air plus cruel. On aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que la perspective d'une Cho complètement effondrée. Cette révélation fut suivit de quelques minutes de silence. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, épaules contre épaules.

- je dois prendre ça comme des excuses ? Finit-il par demander avec un air sarcastique.

- Des excuses pour quoi, Malfoy ? Rétorqua Harry, amusé.

- Tiens, « Malfoy » ! ça me manquait. Ironisa-t-il, Laisse moi réfléchir, pour le match de Quidditch, pour les morsures aux mollets, pour avoir supporté Chang à ta place et pour m'avoir entrainé dans cette pièce sordide en plein milieux de la nuit.

- Attend, je t'ai sauvé la vie dans le laboratoire d'ombrage, ça compte.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- d'accord, ça t'excuse pour le Quidditch et les morsures, mais pas pour le polynectar et la glissade.

- J'en reviens pas que tu sois en train de négocier !

- Va-y Potter ! Utilise ton super pouvoir héroïque pour nous sortir de là. Je te promets que j'efface l'ardoise.

- T'es en train de te foutre de moi, là ?

- Quoi ? Pas de rayons qui sortent des yeux ? Il doit bien y avoir quelques choses.

- C'est une vraie question ? J'ai toujours été aidé par mes amis si tu veux tout savoir et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Bon, arrange-toi pour que je t'aide et on est tiré d'affaire ?

- Ça veut dire que tu me considère comme un ami, Malfoy ? Releva Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Il lui lança un regard oblique.

- Écoute, tu étais à deux doigt de m'arracher ma chemise il y a moins de 12 heures, je crois qu'on est plus à ce détail près, non ?

Il avait dit avec tellement de légèreté qu'Harry avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bien compris le sens de sa phrase. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il utilisait une technique radicale pour crever l'abcès. Tout en subtilité ! Harry finit par éclater de rire sous le regard incrédule de Draco qui avait du mal à suivre ses changements d'humeur.

- c'est pour ça que tu as mis une chemise plus facile à arracher ? Pendant cinq minutes j'ai bien cru que tu avais fait exprès de porter celle là pour venir m'attendre sur les marches.

- Bien sur que j'ai fait exprès ! Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je suppose que c'est ridicule de te demander si tu es vraiment en train de flirter avec moi.

- Oui, ça l'est.

Harry retira ses lunettes et Draco parcouru les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ce contact brulant ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Pour la première fois, ils l'avaient tout les deux prémédité. Leurs lèvres bougeaient au même rythme et sur la même pulsation. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés avec autant d'intensité. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient en leur arrachant des frissons dans tout le corps. Draco glissa sa main derrière sa tête et lui caressa la nuque.

La vasque se remplie brusquement d'un liquide noir et épais comme des goutte d'encre qui se mêlaient à l'eau. Si Harry et Draco n'étaient pas totalement ailleurs, ils auraient remarqué les cheveux pourpres qui commençaient à occuper toute la vasque. Leurs yeux se seraient attardés sur la main squelettique qui venait d'agripper le bord de ses ongles putréfiés et le corps qui se hissait à la surface de l'eau. Quand son buste fut complément hors de l'eau, la créature leva la tête vers le plafond et étira son corps maigre et décomposé dans un craquement sinistre. Son horrible tête se retourna brusquement dans la direction des deux élèves en faisant un angle à 180 degrés. Ses yeux exorbités et couvert de sang les lorgnèrent en roulant furieusement dans leurs orbites.

Aucune réaction. Les deux garçons ne se souciaient pas du tout de sa présence. Elle poussa une plainte, c'était la première fois que deux humains la négligeaient à ce point. D'habitude elle aurait provoqué des hurlements de terreur. Mais aujourd'hui, ses victimes n'étaient pas très réceptives à son grand numéro de l'horreur. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la vasque et patienta un instant. Le garçon blond était complètement avachi sur son camarade et ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser partir. Elle souffla un vent glacé pour les obliger à faire attention à ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Sans succès. Leur chaleur corporelle ne faisait qu'augmenter et le changement de température ne les dérangeait visiblement pas. Cette situation commençait à l'agacer profondément. Qui étaient-ils pour la snober à ce point ? Elle finit par hausser les épaules et replongea dans la vasque sans demander son reste.

Sans le savoir il venait encore une fois d'échapper au spectre de la mort qui les avait abandonné par lassitude.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8 ! **

**je reprend un rythme normal mais je risque d'avoir un peu de retard avec la Japan Expo. Encore milles excuses pour ce décalage.**

**Qui est fan de Very Potter Musical ? I GOTTA GET BACK TO HOOOOOOGWARTS... /o/**


	9. Répit & Réponses

**I'M NOT DEAD !**

**merci a tout ceux qui me suivent depuis plus de deux mois et ceux récupérer au passage. Je m'excuses pour ce contre temps. Comme j'ai repris le boulot d'été, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je n'abandonne pas, c'est promis. **

**C'est pourquoi je vais espacer la sortie des chapitres, ça sera tout les 15 jours seulement. (ce que j'ai déjà commençer a faire en fait, hahem)**

**Je lis tout vos commentaires avec plaisir, merci encore :-) ! **

**Merci aussi au Guest : Halamadrid, Rawr qui me laisse des commentaires adorables ^^ et tous les autres**

**assez parler, la suite.**

* * *

**Répit & Réponses**

Harry posa ses doigts sur le mur en pierre. Sa main s'enfonça légèrement et entra en contact avec une surface lisse. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Une porte était dissimulée à l'aide d'une illusion qui lui donnait le même aspect que ce pan de murs. C'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'il s'était appuyé a cet endroit, en quête d'une solution pour les sortir de là. Ça faisait pas loin de deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle. Ils avaient examiné la vasque sans trouver son utilité, fait le tour de la pièce en long, en large en travers, et surtout, ils s'était engueulé sur tout les sujets de conversation qui avait émergé après leur étreinte passionnelle.

le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Draco était sur les nerfs. Il passait sont temps a pester contre la terre entière et à menacer Harry de le livrer aux détraqueurs si il ne trouvait pas une solution dans la minute. Harry de son coté gérait la situation avec beaucoup plus de calme, ce comportement détendu le surprenait lui même. Comme quoi, se retrouver coincé sous une trappe dans un labyrinthe d'énigmes mortelles et affronter un basilic affamé dans la chambre des secret, s'étaient avérés utile, il s'était forgé des nerfs en acier trempé. Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas sous les insultes de plus en plus virulentes de son compagnon de cellule, il avait posé sa main contre le murs pour mettre ses idées au clair. Un phénomène bien curieux lui avait permis d'entrevoir une porte de sortie.

Draco qui avait suivi tout ses mouvements se redressa d'un bond.

- Pousse toi, Potter. Ordonna-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry s'écarta avec un air exaspéré. Draco fit un grand moulinet avec sa baguette et lança un "finite incantatem" d'une voix forte. Il avait mis tellement de hargne dans sa formule qu'Harry était quasiment sur qu'il avait purifié Poudlard de tout ses sortilège. L'illusion se brouilla et disparut, révélant leur issue, une petite porte métallique couverte de rouille. Ils échangèrent un regard d'appréhension. Harry tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Lumos, murmura Harry.

En observant la pièce, ils furent stupéfait de reconnaitre le laboratoire d'ombrage. La petite table et la lourdes étagère était toujours là, mais la salle avait été complètement vidée et nettoyée. Plus aucune trace de reptiles en bocal, ni d'instruments de torture. Harry se demandait comment la pièce du quatrième étage avait pu se retrouver au sous sol du château mais Draco répondit a sa question avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la poser.

- Un portail magique, dit-il en caressant la porte d'un air pensif.

- on ne devrait pas s'éterniser, répondit brusquement Harry, assez mal à l'aise. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de rester dans le coin.

il hocha la tête. Ils étaient en train de quitter la pièce quand Draco poussa un cri de joie en pointant son index en direction d'un angle. Il se pencha et Harry remarqua la raison de son euphorie soudaine. Un serpent rouge vif, rayé de bandes noires, sortit la tête de la fente entre le murs et l'étagère. Draco tendit la main pour l'attraper.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On a pas le temps de trainer et il va t'arracher la main. Intervint Harry

- Je suis a Serpentard, Potter, je ne vais pas me faire attaquer par un serpent.

- Mais bien sur. La prochaine fois que je rencontre un Lion, rappelle-moi de lui montrer mon blason avant qu'il me bouffe.

- Tais toi ! Je te dis qu'il ne me fera pas mal, c'est un ami. précisa-t-il en se radoucissant.

Harry aurait bien voulu savoir dans quelles circonstances il s'était lié d'amitié avec un serpent, mais il ne préféra faire aucune remarque. Après tout, entre deux gorilles et dinde hystérique, il était déjà habitué aux relations inter espèce ! Draco essaya de l'attraper par le cou, mais le reptile s'entortilla dans tout les sens et lui échappa des mains en montrant deux grand crochets d'un air menaçant.

_- Laisse toi faire, je veux juste te sauver de cet endroit sordide_. grogna-t-il en faisant tout de même un écart en arrière par précaution. L'animal se figea en l'observant d'un air perplexe.

- Depuis quand tu es un fourchelang ? Demanda Harry visiblement surpris.

- Mais je ne parle pas fourchelang. Tu délire, Potter.

- Je t'assure que si. Ça me fait toujours cet effet la.

- parle donc en fourchelang, pour voir ? répondit Draco pas vraiment convaincu

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

_- Tous les Malfoys sont des fouines narcissiques à la botte du ministère._

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma aussitôt en réalisant qu'il avait compris le sens de ses mots. Il sembla évaluer la situation pendant un instant, un large sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Un sorcier sur cent milles. Un sorcier sur cent milles est un fourchelang, tu te rends compte ? quand mon père va l'apprendre, il va faire encadrer mon portrait dans la salle des illustres. Dit-il avec la surexcitation d'un enfant a qui on venait d'offrir un gros cadeau.

- j'en suis ravie pour toi, mais pour le moment je préférais sortir de cette pièce. s'impatienta Harry.

- je ne suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la salle des illustres, Potter ? enfin bref, il se pencha a l'adresse du serpent,_ Je ne te veux aucune mal. On s'est rencontré sur l'étagère, je suis le boa émeraude qui était dans le bocal. Viens avec moi je te promet de te mettre en sécurité._ murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Harry était stupéfait qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse. Sa voix était posée et rassurante, il prenait un grand soin de ne pas brusquer le reptile effrayé. Jouer un rôle était comme une seconde nature chez lui, mais peut être qu'Harry était loin de connaître toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt habitué à la version caractérielle et provocatrice. Au fond de lui, il était peut être un peu irrité qu'il soit capable d'être aussi affectueux avec un animal rencontré par hasard, tout en étant d'un mépris sans borne pour le reste de l'espèce humaine.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poche en attendant que Draco récupère son nouveau compagnon. Après de longues minutes d'hésitations, le serpent s'enroula autour de son bras et glissa sous sa manche en lui arrachant un frisson. Il fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il était prêt à partir et ils prirent enfin la direction de la sortie. La seconde pièce avait elle aussi était nettoyée, le chaudron en bronze luisant de propreté trônait toujours en son centre, mais les livres et les cadavres avaient disparu. Ils retraversèrent le couloir obstrué par l'éboulis de roche sans échanger le moindre mots. Seul la respiration saccadée et haletante de Draco permettait a Harry de savoir qu'il était toujours dans son dos.

Quand ils réapparurent de l'autre coté du miroir, ils prirent une minute pour savourer leur liberté. Draco se laissa glisser le long du murs et s'assit au sol en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il souleva légèrement sa manche pour prendre des nouvelles de son compagnon. Des marques rouge liées a l'étreinte du serpent commençaient à apparaître sur son avant bras, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Harry, toujours planter à coté du miroir, lui lança un regard en biais. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient se séparer. Harry prendrait le couloir en direction de l'aile sud et la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que Draco choisirait le grand escalier a l'extrême nord pour rejoindre les cachots. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigna sans plus de préambules. C'était assez lâche, mais cette situation était encore trop complexe pour qu'il prenne une décision dans l'immédiat. Il valait mieux abandonner pour l'instant.

A sa grande surprise, Draco se redressa et lui emboita le pas. Ils longèrent le couloir dans le silence. La faible lumière de leur baguette projetaient des ombres sur les murs.

- Éteigniez moi ça, se plaignit un petit homme barbu dans un tableau a proximité.

Ils accélèrent le pas, pas besoin d'alerter Rusard ou miss teigne avec du raffut supplémentaire. Arrivé au deuxième étages, ils prirent la direction de l'aile sud. Harry suivait les mouvements de son camarade du coin de l'oeil. Apparemment il avait vraiment l'intention de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir éclairé par une allée de torche. En empruntant ce chemin, Draco s'éloignait définitivement des quartiers de Serpentard et il ferait un gros détour pour retourner vers les cachots.

- tu compte me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre ? Lui demanda Harry. Son ton était plus étonné qu'agressif, mais il réalisa que c'était une très mauvais approche quand Draco prit un air renfrogné.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on était aussi loin, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

C'était faux, bien sur. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une excuse improvisée sur le moment. Harry réalisa qu'il paraissait très anxieux. Il ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeil derrière lui en triturant ses doigts. Est ce que par hasard, il était nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul dans les couloirs de l'école ? Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les apparitions de la Banshee et la visite du laboratoire d'ombrage avaient largement de quoi le rendre paranoïaque mais il avait bien mérité qu'Harry l'embête un peu.

- Je peux te raccompagner à ta salle commune si tu veux. Tu veux peut être que je viennes te border ?

Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus et il plissa les yeux, signe qu'Harry avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

- La ferme, Potter. Vu la manière dont tu as retourner ma chambre la dernière fois, je suis sur que tu n'es pas capable de faire ton propre lit. Ils ne t'ont rien appris dans ton orphelinat pour moldus ? Rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai laissé ta chambre en plan pour venir te chercher, mais si tu juge qu'il est bon de faire du ménage, je te ferais un peu patienter la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas comme si je commençais à avoir l'habitude de te sauver la vie ! Objecta Harry, amusé.

- Puisque que tu en parle, je suis assez déçu de tes performances. Ajouta Draco avec un sourire narquois. Tu es horriblement banal, finalement. C'est le hasard qui nous a sauvé. On devrait t'envoyer a Azkaban pour publicité mensongère.

- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Plus d'engueulade, plus de provocation gratuite ? Reconnais-le, Malfoy, tu ne tiendrai pas deux jours sans moi.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Tu n'as pas tords... tu es quand même mon souffre douleur préféré.

- Je dois prendre ça comme une marque d'affection ?

- C'est une vrais question, Potty ? demanda-t-il avec un petit ricanement

- euh... On fait comme si j'avais rien dit. Ta tête ne me dis rien qui vaille.

- Ah oui ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? le sourire de Draco s'étirait de plus en plus.

- A une déclaration torride et embarrassante. Je préfère t'éviter une humiliation. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il faisait tout pour garder le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait mais il avait la désagréable sensation de perdre pied. Cette conversation en pente glissante avait quelques chose d'insupportable.

- Tu veux dire, comme ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure sous l'effet du philtre ?

- bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit, fait ce que tu veux, Malfoy. Tu peux même te planquer sous mon lit, je m'en fou ! répliqua Harry, agacé, pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il avait suffisamment expérimenté le ridicule sans qu'il ne viennes accentuer sa boule a l'estomac.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allait t'accompagner, Potter. C'est juste une erreur, d'accord ? A force que tu me colle toute la journée comme une sangsue, je me suis habituer a te voir trainer dans les parages. Rétorqua Draco visiblement vexé.

- C'est une blague ? Je n'ai pas choisi de me coltiner ton caractère de merde au quotidien. Tu sais ce que ça fait de passer plus de 24h avec toi ?

- Bien sur, pauvre Scrout, je passe tout mon temps avec moi même !

- Très drôle ! Le pire c'est que tu es à la fois idiot et lâche. Idiot parce que tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître que tu as besoin de mon aide et lâche parce que tu es mort de peur à l'idée de rentrer dans les cachots par toi même.

- Potter, mon sauveur, mon Héros ! Ironisa-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. Quelle genre de connerie t'es rentrée dans le crâne à la naissance pour te faire croire que la terre entière avait besoin de ton aide ? Tu me trouve narcissique mais à coté de toi, je suis le sorcier le plus humble de toute l'Angleterre. Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien faire du grand Harry Potter en cas d'attaque. Je suis censé te regarder t'évanouir et jeter ton corps inerte sur le spectre pour faire diversion ?

Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs qui aurait terrassé n'importe quel Troll en furie. Ils allaient échanger leurs points de vue à coup d'uppercut dans la mâchoire, quand un bruit assourdissant retentit un peu plus loin dans le château et les fit sursauter. Harry senti les doigts de Draco se refermer sur son poignet.

- Est ce que tu viens de me prendre la mains, Malfoy ? Chuchota Harry a son oreille avec un rire moqueur.

Draco lâcha précipitamment sa main et répondit a sa question par un bout de phrase inaudible. Des pas précipités martelaient les dalles a plusieurs centaines de mètres.

- Nox, fit Harry pour éteindre sa baguette.

Draco, l'imita en les plongeant dans l'obscurité et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer vers le murs. Il se plaquèrent contre la parois en pierre le coeur battant. Que ce soit Rusard, la Banshee ou une armée de Strangulos, la présence d'une tierce personnes a 3h du matin ne présageait rien de bon. Ils attendirent en tendant l'oreille pendent plusieurs minutes. Draco serrait son bras avec tellement de force qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Un miaulement rauque et une lanterne vacillante leur indiqua la présence du vieux concierge.

- ce sale Cracmole, grogna Draco qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions.

Harry lui plaqua la main contre la bouche pour le faire taire. A ce moment la, Rusard s'approcha en sondant les alentour de sa lanterne. Il humait l'air comme un animal en quête de sa proie.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

Il fit encore quelques pas dans leur direction. Les deux élèves retenaient leur souffle et s'écrasant d'avantage sur le murs. Rusard s'arrêta a une dizaine de mètres, patienta et fit volte face. Quand le bruit s'éloigna dans le couloir et disparut, Harry dégagea son bras avec douceur.

- on ne devrait pas rester là, la tour de Gryffondor n'est pas loin. Proposa Harry.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, murmura Draco entre ses dents.

- Tu vas devoir retraverser tout le château.

- Tu crois que tu es le seul spécialiste des balades nocturnes ? J'ai passé des nuits entière a te traquer dans tout les étages pour te dénoncer a McGonagall !

- C'est vrais, j'oubliais ce détail, rien que pour ça tu mérite de rentrer tout seul dans les cachots.

D'un mouvement, Draco ralluma sa baguette.

- bon, hé bien...bonne nuit, commença Harry en se raclant la gorge

- bonne nuit.

Ils se lancèrent un regard intense en jaugeant la réaction de l'autre. Ils semblaient tout les deux attendre quelque choses. Harry n'osait ni avancer et faire un premier pas, ni reculer pour repartir vers sa salle commune. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches en bataille et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le silence devenait pesant. Il finit par se pencher un peu en avant. Draco suivit son mouvement et se rapprocha à son tour. Leurs visages n'étaient séparé que par quelques centimètres.

- PROFESSEUR ! ILS SONT LÀ ! LES ÉLÈVES QUI DÉSERTENT LEURS DORTOIR. Hurla un personnage provenant d'une grande toile de la renaissance.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un dernier regard et s'élancèrent dans deux directions opposées.

- rappelle moi de faire bruler cette toile demain matin, lança Draco en passant devant le tableau.

Harry se hâta de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il renversa une armure d'un violent coup d'épaule. Elle poussa un jurons et se redressa dans un vacarme de métal.

- désolé, sir ! S'excusa Harry avec un petit signe de la main.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais si il pouvait ne serait ce qu'attirer l'attention de Rusard et permettre a Draco de gagner de précieuses minutes, c'était toujours ça de prit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il retira sa cravate et la jeta au sol. Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur posée sur sa table de chevet.

- je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Les couloirs de l'école apparurent dans une nuée de taches d'encre. Il souleva un pan de la carte où se trouvait les cachots et la partie inférieur du château. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'étiquette de Draco Malfoy qui flottait non loin du premier étages. Il se posa sur son coupe et suivit le trajet de son camarade qui avançait à une allure rapide. Harry se trouvait idiot de l'avoir laissé seul, il aurait vraiment pu trouver un plus moyen subtil de lui proposer son aide.

Il déplia la carte d'avantage pour chercher l'emplacement de Rusard. Il le trouva non loin de la tour de Gryffondor. Il faisait les cents pas en suivant les allées et venues de miss teigne qui se comportait comme un véritable petit chien de chasse. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins son stratagème avait fonctionné. Il avait beau se répéter en boucle qu'il ne lui devait rien, il culpabilisait un peu d'être parti en laissant Draco retraverser tout le château. Quand son point se mêla a ceux des autres élèves de sa maison, il referma la carte et s'allongea sur le lit.

Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait était aussi difficile que d'affronter le spectre de la mort à mains nues. De drôle de questions restaient en suspension dans son esprit sans qu'il arrive a les chasser. Est ce que tout « ça » signifiait qu'il était un genre de... couple ? Cette idée le fit rire doucement, ça sonnait comme la plus étrange des plaisanteries. Et a en juger par le comportement de Draco, la réponse était plutôt négative. Mais pourtant, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait envie que les choses ailles un tout petit peu plus loin.

Actuellement, leur relation était à l'égale de ce qu'elle avait toujours été : Une vaste série d'engueulades, de contradictions, et de mépris mutuel. Harry n'arriverai jamais à lancer une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Ils alternaient les affrontements puérils et les étreinte désespérées, sans passer par la case réconciliation ou armistice. Mais il ne serrais pas honnête en disant qu'il détestait ça. Ces élans spontanés et imprévisibles avaient quelques chose de terriblement excitant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne pourrait plus faire comme si de rien été, cet énième contact ardent avait fini d'éclipser tout ses doutes sur leur relation. Ce dernier baiser échangé dans la salle circulaire, avait déversé en lui de nouvelles sensations qui laissaient une marque indélébile dans son épiderme. Plus que le coeur qui s'emballe, la vague d'émotion qu'il avait ressentit ne ressemblait a rien de ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant.

Au moins certaines choses s'étaient éclaircis dans son esprit. Cho était un fantôme qui disparaissait peu a peu de ses préoccupations, il avait au moins réussi a faire une croix nette et précise sur leur relation. Il regrettait que les choses ce soit aussi mal passé entre eux. Peut être que dans d'autre circonstances, ça aurait pu fonctionner. Sans cette semaine de colle, sans cette suite d'épreuves, sans Draco, tout aurait pu être différent. Cette rupture éclair avait au moins le mérite de lui faire réaliser que Cho n'était peut être pas la fille parfaite qu'il avait imaginé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la juger sur une seule engueulade. Elle l'avait beaucoup déçu, c'est clair, mais la colère avait surement altéré son jugement. En temps normal, il lui aurait probablement accordé une seconde chance. Peut être qu'elle le méritait. Et puis il serrait bien hypocrite de lui reprocher d'être tombé dans la délation et l'égoïsme puisque qu'il la plaquait pour quelqu'un de bien plus égocentrique, qui l'avait vendu un nombre incalculable de fois, et qui n'hésiterai pas à le dénoncer encore ! Il devait lui parler. Elle avait le droit d'avoir des explications, c'était la moindre des choses.

Harry retira ses lunettes. Il se sentait à la fois fatigué et incapable de dormir. Aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne filtrait a travers les murs. Le dortoir plongé dans un silence épais et absolu avait quelque chose d'étouffant. Sans Ron a coté de lui, il se sentait un peu seul. Même Hedwige était parti en vadrouille, sans doute à la poursuite d'un rat bien juteux. Elle l'avait abandonné, cette sale ingrate. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait passé aucune nuit seul depuis le début de la semaine. Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était habitué a la présence de Draco en permanence avec lui. Ce soir, sa chambre lui paraissait... vide.

Il ferma les yeux pour invoquer le sommeil. Ses paupières était lourdes et contre toute attente, il ne tarda pas a s'endormir.

* * *

Draco s'étira, il avait l'impression de des aiguilles microscopiques perçaient ses muscle de part en part. La métamorphose suivit de la course poursuite dans toute l'école et de la chute de 10m sur le tas d'immondices avaient fini d'achever ses courbatures. Il attrapa délicatement le Serpent rouge qui se laissa faire sans résistance et le posa dans un aquarium qui avait appartenu a feu, le poisson chinois de Blaise, mort dans un tragique accident de valise. Le reptile fit un tour rapide de son nouveau territoire et s'enroula sur lui même.

Draco se déshabilla et plia ses affaires en petite pile avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il posa ses mains autour du lavabo et examina son visage. En plus des cernes qui encadraient ses yeux fatigués, un joli hématome violacé était apparu sur sa pommette gauche et une sale égratignure lui brulait le coin de la lèvre. Son aspect n'avait jamais été aussi pitoyable. A ce rythme là, sa réputation aller en prendre un sacré coup. Il arriverait bien à broder quelques choses sur un combat épique contre un Troll dans la foret interdite, mais son apparence était l'élément auquel il portait le plus d'importance et cette situation commençait a l'agacer. Encore une jours comme ça et il envoyait un Hiboux a son père pour faire fermer l'école.

avoir rempli la baignoire de bulles colorées, il se glissa dans l'eau tiède avec satisfaction. Quoi qu'il ait dit a Potter, il était quand même sacrément content d'être enfin arriver sain et sauf dans sa chambre. Déambuler dans le château a cette heure de la nuit n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il avait l'habitude des ballades nocturnes, certes, mais toujours accompagné de Grabbes et Goyles. Passé minuit, les couloirs de l'école devenait plus que lugubre et il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'atmosphère sordide qui s'en dégageait. Draco n'était pas peureux, mais prudent. C'est tout. Et Potter n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi téméraire que lui. Le suivre jusqu'au nid de cafard était une erreur. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait, bon sang ?

Il plaqua la main sur son front pour chasser les images qui tournaient dans sa tête. Si on résumait simplement la situation, il s'était jeté sur lui. Il avait dépassé de très loin, tout ce qu'il pensait connaître sur lui même en moins de 48h. Il y a encore quelques jours, il était persuadé d'être Draco Malfoy, hétéro et ennemis de Harry Potter. Il avait du sacrément se voiler la face quand on pense au résultat. Et demain ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui garantissait que ne se changerai pas en Palourde royale, polygame et dingue d'Hermione Granger ?

Et encore, les choses s'étaient étonnamment bien passées. Ca aurait pu être catastrophique, Potter aurait pu réagir de manière complétement différente. Le repousser par exemple. Ou encore le mépriser, en parler a tout le monde, le haïr, le blesser, se moquer de lui, en profiter pour le faire chanter, le plaindre, le prendre en pitié. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait eut la meilleur de toute les réactions. Celle que Draco n'osait pas espéré et concevoir.

Sa résolution de s'éloigner de lui pour prendre du recul avait tenu... trois heure. Un tour de force majeur qui s'appelle l'Amortentia l'avait rendu faible à nouveau. D'un autre coté, Potter avait dit sans le savoir, tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Non pas une déclaration vaseuse au comble de la niaiserie, mais la perspective d'une Cho à l'état de légume hors compétition. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour replonger dans leur jeu du chat et de la souris avec complaisance.

Il sorti de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une serviette chaude. L'air de la chambre était glacial. D'un claquement de doigts il fit apparaître un feu ronflant dans l'âtre de cheminée. Après avoir enfilé son bas de pyjama, il attrapa délicatement le serpent qui frissonnait dans son bocal, peu habitué à la fraicheur des nuits écossaises. Il se coucha sous l'épais tas de couverture en plaçant son compagnon contre lui. Cette nuit, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir seul.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir trop dormi. Dehors la neige tombait en poignée de flocon. Il s'étira et sorti de ses couvertures douces et chaudes avec regrets. Le programme de la journée selon l'emplois du temps de McGonagall prévoyait une colle avec son professeur d'histoire de la magie. C'était la première punition qu'il effectuait seul, ce cours n'était pas en commun avec Serpentard et Draco passait l'après midi en compagnie d'un autre professeur. Avant de rejoindre M. Binns, Il comptait bien profiter de la matinée pour envoyer du courrier et attaquer ses devoirs de vacances qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Sa montre indiquait 10h34 sur le cadran lumineux. Il poussa un soupir, ça ne lui laissait pas longtemps avant le déjeuner.

Hedwige tapa avec son bec contre le carreaux de la chambre. Elle portait un parchemin volumineux accroché à la patte. Ca sentait la longue lettre de la main d'Hermione. Harry se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire la réaction à sa lettre de la vieille. Il donna quelques biscuits « spécial hiboux » a Hedwige et déroula le parchemin.

_Harry,_

_avant tout je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien. On peut dire que ta semaine à été mouvementée. Il suffit qu'on se quitte pendant 5 jours et tu finis dans les pires situations. J'avoue que j'aurais été curieuse d'assister à ta transformation en Lion. Il est rare de voir le résultat d'un philtre comme celui là en action avant la septième année et j'aurais bien pris deux trois notes (je te vois hausser les sourcils mais avoue que ça n'arrive pas tout les jours)._

_Concernant Ombrage, ça ne fait que confirmer les doutes que nous avions sur elle. Cette horrible femme m'a toujours inspiré une profonde antipathie et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je suis horrifiée par ce que j'ai lu. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle en soit arrivée a de telle extrémité. Elle n'a pas choisi la meilleur personne a attaquer en s'en prenant a MALFOY, je suppose que son père dois être fou de rage. J'ai glissé deux mots à Arthur ce matin au petit déjeuné et il m'a dit que le ministère ferait probablement tout pour étouffer l'affaire. En tout cas il n'avait aucune information, le scandale n'as pas éclater du cotés du monde sorcier. Je te le donne en milles, cette histoire va encore desservir l'ordre et Dumbledore. Je suis à deux doigt de prendre le prochain train pour Poudlard. Surtout écris moi demain et après demain pour me dire comment ça se passe._

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer dans cette partie de ma lettre. J'avoue que ton message m'a laissé à la fois perplexe et étonnement fébrile._

_JE LE SAVAIS. Tu vas peut être hurler, mais je suis à moitié surprise par la nature de votre relation avec « DM » (appelons le comme ça, il y a du monde autour de moi, je suis suppose que tu n'as pas envie que Ginny - qui est en train de lire par dessus mon épaule et a qui je viens de donner un coup de gazette - l'apprenne de cette manière.) Je m'explique, j'ai toujours trouvé votre relation assez étrange. Tu t'amusais beaucoup a lui rendre la pareille et je t'ai vu sourire béatement a chacun de vos affrontements. C'est peut être de l'intuition féminine ou de la perception de ninja, appel ça comme tu veux, mais j'étais sur qu'il se tramait quelques choses entre vous. Après tout, on ne nourris pas de la rancune sans raison pendant 5 ans, surtout à des âges où on change du tout au tout en moins deux mois (à moins que je surestime votre maturité). _

_Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est que je vais devoir l'accepter. Parmi tout les mâles de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu choisisses le pire d'entre eux, et de très loin. Je ne lui garanti pas une chaleureuse accolade a mon retour des vacances ! J'ai du mal a vous imaginer, mains dans la mains dans les couloirs du château et je suis persuadé que vous allez vous entretuez. Mais je suis quand même contente et stupéfaite que tu aies eu le courage de l'assumer. _

_Mais je suis très PERPLEXE en lisant les détails qui étoffes ton massage. Surtout la partie sur son anatomie. Je crois que j'ai compris les grandes lignes de sa musculature mais quand tu parles « d'un cul ferme et diaboliquement attirant » j'ai plus de mal a te suivre. Enfin, je vais plisser les yeux sur le reste de la lettre et faire comme si je n'avais rien lu._

_Oh et bon sang, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas cru si fleur bleu. Je ne remets pas en doute ta prose mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a croire que tu avais écrit ses lignes. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu ressentais ce genre de choses à son égards. Par contre je dois te dire que j'ai intercepté la lettre que tu as envoyé a Ron. Heureusement que je me suis levé plus tôt et que ce gros paresseux a préféré s'enrouler dans ses couvertures plutôt que de prendre le petit déjeuné avec moi. Je crois qu'il n'en se serait jamais remis. Quand je te disais de ne rien nous cacher sur ta vie sentimentale je ne pensais pas vraiment a ce genre de détails !_

_Surtout couvre toi, je sais que tu es du genre a sortir en t-shirt en plein moi de décembre. Après demain c'est noël, n'oublie pas de t'amuser et de sortir dehors ! je suis vraiment triste que tu ne sois pas avec nous, mais on revient vite ! _

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Hermione_

_PS: Ginny me tanne pour connaître l'identité de ta « petite amie », je m'amuse bien à la faire mijoter. _

Harry replia la lettre. Sans le vouloir il venait de révéler a Hermione des choses dont il n'était pas sur quand il avait rédiger cette lettre. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui renvoyer un message pour lui expliquer le contexte et celle de laisser couler, au point où ils en étaient, un peu plus ou un peu moins de niaiseries ne changeraient pas grand chose. Au moins ça lui avait permis de lui d'avouer « qu'il se tramait bien quelque choses entre eux », ce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire dans son état normal. D'ailleurs elle s'était montré incroyablement compréhensive. Même un peu trop. Harry n'avait pas cesser de faire la moue en lisant qu'elle se doutait de leur attirance mutuelle. Depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train de lire des romans érotiques sur des relations entre homme, il se méfiait un peu de ses interprétations.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a sa montre. 11H18. Il poussa un juron et attrapa son devoir de métamorphose dont il n'avait remplis que l'entête de la copie.

_En quoi les techniques de métamorphose de Ivar VON GARETT sont-elle différente de la pratique contemporaine ? précisez les distinctions et les similitudes en étoffant votre devoir d'exemples._

Harry plaqua se tête contre le feuille de parchemin. Il avait décroché du sujet en lisant les premiers mots de l'intitulé. Il aurait mieux fait de demander de l'aide a Hermione au lieu de lui décrire les cuisses et les fesses de Draco sur vingt lignes de texte.

Il trempa la plume dans son encrier et commença à rédiger l'introduction en peinant sur chaque groupe de mots. Vivement demain, le jours de Noël était toujours précédé d'une sortie a Pré-au-lard et il avait hâte de flâner dans les boutiques. Il se voyait déjà assis au trois balais, en train de déguster des pâtisseries d'Honeydukes en sirotant une Bièraubeurre. Il se donna une tape sur la tête pour se concentrer sur la métamorphose.

Au bout d'une demi heure, il avait rédigé une trentaine de lignes. Il poussa un soupir et abandonna son rouleau de parchemin sur son lit. Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt trop large, un jean's délavé, et coiffé ses cheveux d'un geste de la main, il se dirigea vers la grande salle avec une furieuse envie de toast au bacon.

Le reste de la journée fut d'un ennuis mortel. Mr Binns lui confia des copies de deuxième année a corriger. L'examen se présentait sous forme de QCM sur des affirmations que les élèves cochaient en fonction de la véracité de l'information. C'était aussi inintéressant a lire qu'a corriger. Les pile de copies s'entassaient sur tout le bureau, si bien qu'Harry était obligé de noter les réponses sur ses genoux. Il y en avait pour des années de travail. Il soupçonnait même son professeur d'Histoire de la magie de lui avoir refourgué les devoirs des années précédentes.

La fenêtre de la salle donnait sur la cours du château où s'entrainait l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Ils voletaient en cercle en se faisant des passes de plus en plus rapide. Harry aurait donner n'importe quoi pour sauter sur son balai et les rejoindre dans l'instant. Il jeta un regard dégouté à la pile qui ne diminuait pas. Sa jambe martelait nerveusement le sol. Il était a deux doigts de partir en courant et s'enfuir sur son éclair de feu.

Il effectua une grosse partie du travail pendant prêt de deux heures consécutives. Passé ce stade, il n'en pouvait plus, et il passa le reste de sa punition à faire tournoyer sa plume entre ses doigts et a construire des installations à l'aide des brouillons glissés entre les copies. Il avait quasiment finit l'Horloge de la version papier de KingCross quand son professeur vint le libérer vers 19H. Ce dernier fit une remarque amusée en voyant l'édifice qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et emporta la pile de devoir corrigé d'un air absent.

Vers 20h, il rejoignit le Grande salle pour le repas du soir. Il dû se frayer un chemin entre les énormes Sapins de dix mètres de haut, surchargés de décorations lumineuses. C'est Hagrid qui avait dû les installer à en juger par les aiguilles de pain qui garnissaient son manteau de fourrure et lui donnait l'allure d'un porc-épic. Le géant lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire rayonnant quand il passa à coté de lui. Harry se laissa tomber en fac d'Olivier et de Katie qui parlait avec animation. Ils refaisaient le match de la ligue nationale de Quidditch à coup de grands mouvements de bras pour imiter les déplacements aériens des joueurs.

- Tu rigoles, les Harpies les ont écrasé. Elles menaient a 70 points à la première mi-temps. Sans leur l'attrapeur, les faucons étaient cuit. Exposa Olivier en croisant les bras.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es dingue de leur batteuse, Dubois ! Objecta Katie.

- arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom de famille quand tu es en colère.

- Quel mauvaise foi ! Dis lui Harry... les faucons de Wilmouth ont beaucoup plus de technique et d'expérience que les furies.

En guise de réponse, Harry attrapa un plat et se mit à se servir abondamment sans regarder ce qu'il versait dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se mêler de la dispute de ses deux coéquipiers.

- bon puisque que vous avez décidé de me contrarier je vous laisse, repris Katie en se levant.

Harry aurait bien voulu protester, mais il referma la bouche en voyant le regard compatissant d'Olivier.

- Désolé, elle est vraiment fan des faucons et elle a tendance a s'emporter quand on la contredit.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir a sortir avec elle, le fit remarquer Harry en mordant dans une tranche de rôti froide.

- Je crois que c'est couru d'avance. Et puis ne la ramène pas ! toutes les filles de l'école se mettraient a genoux pour que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu leur accorde un rendez vous. sale petit veinard, va !

Harry éclata de rire en se protégeant le visage, pendant que son capitaine lui balançait des boulettes de mies de pain a travers la table.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Harry laissa tomber le toast qu'il tenait à la main dans son gobelet en éclaboussant du jus de citrouille partout sur la nappe. Olivier poussa un juron mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Draco venait de passer le seuil de la porte avec Pansy Parkinson pendu au bras et Daphné Greengrass ventousée a son cou comme une sangsue. Il était vêtu d'une chemise pourpre cintrée, au col ouvert et d'un pantalon anthracite qui retombait sur des chaussures en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement différents, il les avaient plaqués en arrières, mais quelques mèches retombaient lascivement sur son front.

Il balaya la salle du regard en desserrant l'écharpe légère qu'il portait autour du coup. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire discret. Mais il retomba rapidement quand Draco détourna la tête en l'ignorant royalement. Pansy Parkinson l'entraina vers les bancs de Serpentard en sautillant presque. Le petit groupe s'installa au milieux de la table dans un brouhaha animé.

Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence en tapant son verre en cristal de la pointe de son couteau.

- Bien, avant de vous laisser remplir vos estomacs affamés, je me permets d'introduire les festivités par quelques précisions sur les jours a venir. Il marqua une pause.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surexcités.

- Comme chaque année, les élèves a partir de la troisièmes année pourront passer la journée à Pré-au-lard. Reprit-il, Les calèches seront à votre disposition et Rusard me demande de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de nourrir les sombrales. je vous invite a aller faire un tour du coté du marcher de Noël et de la chorale des gobelins. La soirée du 24 décembre débutera a 19H30, je laisse la parole au professeur McGonagall pour plus de détails.

La sorcière se leva de la table et s'approcha du bord de l'estrade.

- Cette année nous avons décidé de remettre au goût du jours une vieille tradition de Poudlard, le bal de Noël. Dans le but de consolider les relations entre tout les élèves de l'école, Messieurs, vous êtes tenue d'inviter une demoiselle d'une autre maison.

Des gloussements et des murmures parcoururent la salle. Harry poussa un soupir, si la sortie a Pré-au-lard lui faisait vraiment envie, le bal était quand à lui dénué d'intérêts. Il sentit les regards de quelques jeunes filles dans sa direction. Il allait devoir chercher parmi les élèves de Poufsouffle. Il avait grillé ses chances avec les Serdaigles de son année, et hors de question de piocher du coté de Serpentard. Il posa la main sur son coude, il avait envie de participer a se bal comme de se pendre.

- Je vais encore foutre le bordel avec Katie, gémit Olivier en triturant son gobelet. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué sans que je pavane avec une autre fille.

- Tu devrais profiter de la sortie de pré-au-lard pour lui en parler. Après le bal ça sera plus tendu. Suggéra Harry.

Il en profita pour jeter un regard à la table de Serpentard. Il rit intérieurement en imaginant le tête de Draco si il lui proposait de l'accompagner. Le thème « mélange de maison » tombait a pic ! Plus sérieusement, cette soirée n'arrangerait pas les choses entre eux non plus. Le conseil qu'il avait donné à Olivier valait aussi pour lui même. Il devait lui parler avant de s'afficher avec une élève pendue au bras. Et ça, s'était un sacré challenge ! Comment réussir à le coincer dans une discussion sérieuse alors que cet imbécile refusait le contact visuel.

Il sentit quelque chose tapoter sa cheville. Un origami en forme d'oiseau martelait son pied de coup de tête rageur. Il se pencha sous la table et ramassa le morceau de papier qui lui pinça le doigt. Il le déplia délicatement.

- qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry sursauta. Olivier s'était penché par dessus la table et regardait le morceau de parchemin d'un air curieux.

- rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Harry en glissant le message dans sa poche. Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour...

- non, non, non, mon cher Harry, tu restes avec moi. On doit mettre en place une stratégie pour trouver une cavalière.

- Désolé, on se revoit plus tard... je dois vraiment... partir. La curiosité commençait a le ronger. Il se leva précipitamment et sorti de la grande salle sous le regard interrogateur de son Capitaine.

Enfin loin de tout gêneur indiscret, Il plongea la main dans sa poche et finit de déplier l'oiseau. A l'intérieur, un petit dessin représentait un Harry grossièrement dessiné, avec des énormes lunettes et des cheveux dressés sur la tête à la verticale. Au dessus de lui, un large éclair sous un nuage noir, le frappait cruellement à l'aide d'une animation magique. Une flèche horizontale pointait le massage suivant « c_'est ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne me retrouve pas ce soir a 23H a coté de la bibliothèque. Ne sois pas en retard, je déteste attendre._ »

Harry éclata de rire. L'idiot, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça !

* * *

**voilà, en espérant que la suite vous a plu. le prochain chapitre viendra dans une 15 de jours. **

**Skittles :**

**Avant tout sache que Fanfiction interdit les réponses dans les chapitres, c'est pourquoi je ferais une réponse brève. Il n'y a pas de page avec les réponses, si tu veux que les auteurs réponde a ton commentaire, il suffit de s'inscrire au site (sans obligation de poster des textes). Merci d'avoir laisser une review, j'essayerais d'être plus clairs sur les changements d'attitude d'Harry. Après j'aime les réactions spontanées qui ne s'embarrassent pas de préambule de 40 pages. ça peut paraitre un peu brouillon, mais des fois, on fais quelques choses sur le moment sans réelle raison et c'est que j'aime mettre en avant. En tout cas, merci. ça m'aide a avancer et j'inclurais sans doute un paragraphe supplémentaire dans le chapitre 5 pour expliquer avec plus de détails. **


	10. Initiation & Imprévu

**Salut a tous !**

**merci pour tous vos super messages, et vos ajouts alertes/favoris ! je réponds a toutes les reviews du chapitres 9 dés que j'ai 5min, promis :-) (demain ça devrait le faire)**

**encore merci aux Guest a qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ! Rawr, Halmadrid, Luna2408, Polaris et Hatchiiko ... et aux autres. Je lis vos remarques avec beaucoup d'attention.**

**sans plus attendre la suite !**

* * *

**Initiation & Imprévu**

Harry retourna dans sa chambre à vive allure, sur les derniers mètres, il était quasiment en train de courir. Il arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, essoufflé et haletant.

- mot de passe ?

- Nid de cafard

- absolument pas, jeune homme. Répondit-elle sur un ton agacé, comme si elle avait oublié que c'est elle même qui avait choisi ce mot de passe le mois précédent.

- Oh non, on change aujourd'hui. Gémit Harry

- c'est possible.

- S'il vous plait, madame, vous me connaissez depuis le temps !

- Vous n'y pensez pas, Potter ! Vous me causez déjà suffisamment de problème la nuit. Allons un petit effort...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 22H00. A ce rythme il n'aurait même pas le temps de se poser 5min. Il devait absolument repasser par le dortoir. Plus question de se faire avoir, à partir de maintenant, il se déplacerait avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur tous les soirs. Même si ça signifiait qu'il révélait un de ses plus grands secrets à Draco, en lui donnant la recette de ses escapades nocturnes.

- fortuna major

Neville venait d'arriver à côté de lui. La grosse dame acquiesça et fit pivoter le tableau. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune.

- Merci, Neville ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais rester coincé.

- Pas de quoi ! Répondit-il sur un ton un peu contrarié. Harry, tu ne vas pas sortir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça.

- Oh rien.

Neville s'installa dans un fauteuil et se plongea dans la lecture d'un roman intitulé « Par amour d'une plante verte » avec une mine renfrognée. Harry monta l'escalier du dortoir et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Neville qui lui faisait clairement la tête. Il n'avait pas trop le temps de s'inquiéter des états d'âme de son ami, mais cette réaction était surprenante. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose pour le contrarier.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit sa malle pour attraper la cape roulée en boule parmi le reste des vêtements de Dudley. L'étoffe finement brodée se remarquait immédiatement au milieu du tas de chemises informes et ternes. Il poussa un soupir, même sa tenue vestimentaire était presque une insulte en comparaison aux efforts fournis par Draco pour être impeccable. Ginny lui avait dit un jour, que ça lui donnait un style négligé et sexy. Ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire, parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que la partie réellement négligé.

Il se sentait ridicule. Est ce qu'il était en train d'appréhender la rencontre comme un vrai rendez-vous ? Le stress commençait à monter de manière exponentielle. Et plus il y pensait, plus ça le stressait et plus ça le stressait, plus il y pensait. Il fit deux pas vers la porte avant de se jeter dans la salle de bain pour vérifier son allure globale. Après tout ça ne voulait rien dire ! Ce ne n'était pas que pour lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en épis en tentant de les aplatir. Son t-shirt trop large laissait apparaitre une partie de son cou et de sa clavicule. Il le recentra un peu en jetant un coup d'œil effaré au logo de l'équipe de baseball de Little Winning qui commençait à s'effacer.

La pendule indiquait 22H37. C'était largement l'heure d'y aller, s'il ne voulait pas finir frappé par la foudre. Il enfila une chemise à carreaux bleus par-dessus son t-shirt et glissa la carte dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Quand il retraversa la salle commune, Neville s'était endormi. Harry se promit qu'il ferait tout pour se rabibocher avec lui le lendemain matin.

Résumons, il avait la cape, la carte, son look sexy/négligé, il n'était pas trop en retard, tout allait bien. La porte de la bibliothèque était en vue. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de sa destination resserrait l'étau de son estomac. Il s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, à l'évidence, Draco n'était pas encore arrivé. 23H00 précise. Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas le retard, Draco était quand même du genre à se pointer hors des horaires qu'il avait fixé lui-même ! Harry était en train de se demander s'il avait le droit de le foudroyer, lui aussi, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Harry s'avança jusqu'à l'angle du mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons rien avancer.

- C'est surement elle qui l'a fait entrer, Minerva. Répondit une voix doucereuse.

- Écoutez Severus, ces accusations sont très graves. Utiliser des méthodes moyenâgeuses contre ses élèves est une chose, lâcher un spectre de la mort dans les couloirs de l'école en est une autre. Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui prouve un quelconque lien entre elle et la créature. En conclusion nous ne...

- Attention, je crois que des oreilles indiscrètes ont intercepté notre conversation

Harry se figea. Rogue s'avançait à grand pas vers l'angle du couloir. Il s'apprêtait à s'enrouler dans la cape, quand une main l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira vers une ouverture et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Lumos maxima.

Draco tenait sa baguette au-dessus de leurs têtes en éclairant la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- Est que c'est... un placard à balai ? Demanda Harry, hébété.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Non, je crois que la réponse s'impose d'elle-même.

- Tu n'aimes pas la décoration, Potter ? Dit-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

- Toiles d'araignées et cadavres de rats ? Miam, j'adore. Je savais que tes manières d'aristocrate finiraient par me surprendre !

- J'avais peur de te dépayser, tu as comme qui dirait, l'habitude de ce genre de palace, non ?

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir !

Harry allait répliquer quand un il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Attends, comment tu sais ça ?

- « Ça » quoi ?

- Tu sais que j'ai vécu pas mal de temps dans un placard à balai. Je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir parlé. A moins que... tu aies lu la biographie écrite par Rita Skeeter, ce qui est assez troublant !

Draco le dévisagea d'un air irrité, il croisa les bras le temps qu'Harry arrête de rire et retrouve son calme.

- Pour ma défense je dirais qu'il faut toujours mieux connaître son ennemi. Et après tout, c'est moi qui ai soufflé la plupart des rumeurs absurdes écrite dans ce torchon, c'est comme si je l'avais co-écrit. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas vraiment pour parler de ça que je t'ai fait venir. Dit-il sèchement en attrapant un gros livre poussiéreux posé au sol.

Il ouvrit le livre par le milieu et feuilleta deux-trois pages avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

- C'est ici, reprit-il en montrant une gravure du doigt, tu reconnais cette vasque ?

- C'est celle de la salle circulaire, remarqua Harry en se plaçant dans son sens pour mieux voir la page.

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans le chapitre sur les Banshees, Potter, tu sais ce que ça signifie.

- Ombrage avait un accès depuis son bureau à l'une d'entre elle ! C'est la preuve que cherchent Rogue et Mcgonagall. S'exclama Harry, Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas allé voir un prof. Chercher de ton coté, c'est pas trop ton genre.

- Et je leur dis quoi ? S'ils savent que j'ai visité le château en pleine nuit, je me fais virer de l'école. Je n'ai pas les mêmes privilèges que toi.

- Je me disais bien que tu ne faisais pas ça par pure héroïsme !

Draco le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre :

- C'est écrit que c'est une forme de passage entre notre monde et le leur. Le spectre reste en somnolence tant que personne ne vient le déranger. Cette sale vermine d'Ombrage a trouvé la salle derrière la tenture et a demandé au Spectre de se mettre à son service en le soumettant à l'aide d'un sortilège. Je dois reconnaître que ça ne manque pas de style ! Enfin peu importe, fais quelque chose, Potter, c'est toi le spécialiste des causes perdues.

- Et si on détruisait la vasque ?

- Impossible.

- Que dirais Hermione dans cette situation ? Qu'il faut chercher à la bibliothèque...

- j'en viens, j'ai déjà réservé une pile de livre à potasser. Il lui tendit trois volume du même acabit, j'en ai autant de mon côté. Envois moi un Hiboux dès que tu as quelque chose. Comme Ombrage est parti, le spectre ne se montrera pas agressif tant qu'on ne s'approche pas de sa vasque. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on trouve la solution dans les livres des rayons communs, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. J'irais faire un tour discret dans la réserve si ça ne donne rien de mon côté.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se revoir après la journée a Pré-au-lard. Même si les informations valaient largement le déplacement, Harry était un peu déçu par leur tête à tête. Finalement Draco n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'expliquer avec lui. Il cala les trois livres sous son bras. Peut-être qu'il devait lui-même lancer la conversation ? Le problème, c'est qu'une fois en face d'un Draco Malfoy aussi venimeux que d'habitude, chercher ses mots devenait un calvaire. Le côté positif c'est qu'une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre eux. S'il n'était pas un ami, il était au minimum un allié. Il s'en contenterait pour le moment.

Harry attendit en guettant le couloir depuis le pas de la porte. Le troisième étage était redevenu silencieux. Ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible du placard. Un courant d'air froid les traversa. Draco pâli en pensant à la Banshee, mais c'est Peeves qui apparut devant eux en scandant une chanson à tue-tête.

- Rusard est une grosse poire, J'l'ai enfermé dans le noir. Miss teigne mérite des beignes, tuons la avant qu'elle ne déteigne !

Les deux élèves se figèrent. Peeves remarqua immédiatement leur présence.

- Oh des mignons petit élèves hors de leur dortoir ! Siffla-t-il et tournoyant autour d'eux.

Draco s'avança vers lui en tendant l'index.

- Si tu dis un mot de plus, je préviens le baron sanglant ! Le menaça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Erreur de stratégie. Peeves fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres dans la parfaite imitation de McGonagall. Il n'appréciait pas trop la menace.

- C'est pas gentil, ça, Malfy ! Il prit une lente inspiration. PROFESSEUR ROGUE, POTTER ET MALFOY EN CAVALE, POTTER ET MALFOY EN CAVALE DANS LE TROISIÈME ÉTAGE.

Harry attrapa Draco par la manche et l'entraina vers le couloir adjacent. Ils coururent sur quelques mètres.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas, Potter ? On est grillé, de toute façon...

Derrière eux, Peeves continuait à alerter tout le château de leur escapade. Mais cette fois, Harry était équipé. Il déplia la cape d'un mouvement ample et la plaça sur les épaules de Draco. Celui-ci regarda son corps disparaître avec une expression de pure stupéfaction.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? J'en réclame à père depuis que j'ai 5 ans, il n'a jamais réussi à m'en acheter une.

- Elle n'est pas à vendre, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. L'informa Harry en se glissant à côté de lui.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à te trouver, même quand tu tombais bêtement dans mes rendez-vous piégés ! Dit-il d'un air pensif.

Harry essaya de les recouvrir de la cape, mais ils étaient bien trop grands pour qu'elle les dissimule totalement. Elle était loin l'époque de leurs 10 ans où ils rentraient à trois sans effort.

- On va juste faire attention si on passe devant du monde.

Il sorti la carte du maraudeur de sa poche pour choisir un itinéraire. Draco manqua de la lui arracher des mains quand il réalisa qu'elle montrait le plan de Poudlard avec le personnel et les élèves en temps réel.

- Bon sang, Potter ! Cette carte... articula-t-il lentement en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Harry était satisfait de ce petit effet. Draco semblait sur le point d'imploser, ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

- Oui, tu dois me promettre d'en parler à personne. C'est grâce à elle que je m'en suis sorti à plusieurs reprises.

- Je suis relativement étonné que tu me révèle son existence. Fit Draco en plissant les yeux.

- Disons que pour le moment je te fais confiance... répondit Harry avec précaution.

- personnellement je l'aurais pas fait. Ni pour la cape d'ailleurs.

- Ça me réchauffe le cœur ! Allons-y.

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du château dans le silence. La carte leur permit d'éviter Peeves qui rodait dans les couloirs pour retrouver leurs traces. Ils croisèrent même le professeur Flitwick, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'un bonnet à rayures, qui faisait les cents pas dans le hall. L'idée était de ramener Draco dans les cachots pour ensuite rejoindre la tour, ni vu ni connu.

- Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu te dandine a moins de 20 cm de moi et que tu n'as fait aucune remarque, j'en dois en déduire que tu me fais la gueule ? Demanda Draco au bout d'un moment

- Pas plus que d'habitude, si ? Répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur, et je ne me dandine pas, Malfoy ! Si tu penses que ta démarche est plus classe, tu te voile la face.

- Je suis toujours classe. Sache le, Potter ! Dit-il avec un rictus

Harry éclata de rire.

- Mais oui ! Presque autant que courageux et altruiste. Ironisa-t-il

- Exactement.

- Les bras m'en tombent !

Ils continuèrent la traversée du château, arrivé au sous-sol, la cape ne couvrait quasiment plus rien.

Comme ils arrivaient devant la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry la fit glisser et l'enroula sous son bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui avait suivi ses mouvements sans bouger.

- On se revoit demain, je suppose. Commença Harry en guise de transition pour retourner du côté des Gryffondors.

Draco inspecta les alentours avec minutie.

- Pas de tableau, pas de professeur, pas de Banshee, pas d'élève, pas de fantôme, pas de créature magique... énuméra-t-il

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai, concéda Harry qui ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- J'en déduis que nous sommes totalement seul.

- Oui, et donc ?

- Et donc...

Il s'approcha d'Harry et retira ses lunettes.

- ...Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais terminé tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Sur ses mots il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, une simple pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il prit une inspiration.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Lui demanda-t-il. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que ça signifie, une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer éternellement ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Ça me paraissait plutôt explicite !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Alors utilise plus de détails.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement répondre à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exaspéra Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression de jouer une partie d'échec avec toi ? Tu me rends dingue.

Draco ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, il se contenta de lancer un regard intense en lui adressant un petit sourire provocateur. Harry se caressa la nuque, la tête penchée et poussa un soupir. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi désagréable... et aussi attirant à la fois ? Il se redressa et fit un pas dans sa direction. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ou à être réellement énervé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, bon sang ?! Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand Harry s'empara de son col en contractant la mâchoire.

- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais, ça ? Et merde... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec véhémence.

Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules et répondit immédiatement à son initiative en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il l'entraina vers le mur sans séparer leurs lèvres et son dos percuta le mur adjacent.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, à chaque expiration haletante et précipitée. L'empressement lié à la frustration de la veille et tout ce qu'ils refoulaient en eux le reste du temps devenaient limpide quand ils partageaient ce genre de moment. Harry n'avait jamais était aussi entreprenant et Draco aussi attentif à la moindre de ses réactions.

Quand ils mirent fin à leur étreinte, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et légèrement rouge.

- Reste ici, articula Draco

- Ici ?

- ...Ici cette nuit. Dit-il en montrant la salle commune de Serpentard du menton.

La bouche d'Harry prit la forme d'un « O » quand il comprit le sens de sa proposition, puis il la referma et hocha la tête. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement après ce qui ressemblait à une séance d'apnée en appréhendant la réponse. Sans attendre il fit volte-face et se présenta devant l'entrée de la salle.

- Arania Exumai

Le mur en pierre s'ébranla en laissant apparaitre une ouverture.

- C'est toi qui a choisi le mot passe ? Demanda Harry en remarquant la référence à l'épisode de la forêt.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, je suis préfet, Potter. Dit-il avec un air suffisant.

- Oh je vois ! Fit-il avec un large sourire.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé son camarade à choisir ce sort en particulier. C'était peut-être simplement pour ne pas oublier la formule, les Accromentules n'étaient pas si rares en Écosse. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ce choix assez significatif. Peut-être que c'était un moyen de lui hurler ce qu'ils étaient réticent à se dire depuis trois jours ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Draco qui claqua des doigts à 5cm de son visage.

- On ne va pas s'éterniser dans le couloir. Après toi.

Harry pénétra pour la troisième fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard. A cette heure, la pièce était totalement vide, seul le craquement du bois dévoré par les flammes rompait le silence de la nuit. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, cette fois, aucune transformation ne lui permettait de passer incognito dans l'antre des Serpents. Cette intrusion était aussi risqué que stupide. Si Rogue l'apprenait, il trouverait une bonne raison de les renvoyer une bonne fois pour toute. Sans parler de la réaction des autres élèves de la maison en découvrant sa présence dans leur propre salle commune. Chaque pas en direction du dortoir lui donnait envie de faire demi-tour. Mais quelle idée ?!

En passant à côté de lui, Draco effleura son épaule et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

- Non... j'étais juste en train de me poser des questions sur la décoration. Les serpents passe encore, mais les cranes et les chaines, c'est normal ? En disant ça, il passa la main sur une colonne torsadée, ornée d'Os en ivoire.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt élégant. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu plaisante, c'est carrément glauque.

- Pauvre Potty, encore c'est pas grand-chose, père a toujours dis qu'on devrait ajouter des dragons empaillés... OH MON DIEU DERRIÈRE TOI, UN DÉTRAQUEUR !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée. Sa main se referma machinalement sur sa baguette. En regardant mieux, il réalisa que ce n'était qu'une image en mouvements dans un tableau. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait le chevalier vêtue de drapés noirs rejoindre son cadre. Harry se retourna lentement vers Draco, la baguette toujours serré entre ses doigts.

- Oups ! Fit ce dernier avec un air pas du tout désolé.

Une voix ensommeillée s'éleva dans le couloir de droite.

- Malfoy c'est toi ? Y'a un problème ?

- Rien du tout, répondit se dernier pendant que Harry enfilait sa cape dans la précipitation. Retourne te coucher ou je te mets une heure de colle, Je sais que tu t'appelles Simon Conley. ajouta-il pour dissuader son camarade de venir dans leur direction.

Draco tâtonna une seconde dans le vide, quand il sentit le bras d'Harry, il le tira en direction de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry replia sa cape il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire.

- Tu es le pire préfet que j'ai jamais vu, et dire que je me plaignais avec Percy !

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il te trouve ? Cracha-t-il un peu vexé.

- Non, non, ça me va.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. Au moins ça éviterai une entrée en matière trop compliqué.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, lui fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire.

Ce dernier commença à retirer sa chemise et à plier précautionneusement ses affaires. Il claqua des doigts et un bas de pyjama en satin beige sorti de lui-même d'une malle et lévita dans sa direction. L'instant d'après, Draco disparut dans la salle de bain. Harry roula sur le côté en remarquant l'aquarium qui se trouvait près du lit. Le serpent rouge ouvrit un œil quand il plaqua son front contre la vitre. Un livre sur les reptiles à demi ouvert jonché le sol aux milieux de pièges à souris en cours de fabrication. Harry parcourut les pages à la va-vite pour s'occuper, puis plongea la tête dans l'oreiller. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence de son camarade en train de s'affairer dans la salle de bain.

Quand Draco réapparut, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son front, plus la moindre trace de gel dans ses mèches blondes. Sans parler de sa tenue légère, c'est à dire seulement vêtu du bas, qui mettait en valeur son corps forgé par les entrainements intensifs de Quidditch. Harry le dévisagea avec une expression ahurie.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? S'impatienta-t-il

Harry déglutit. Il ne sentait pas trop prêt de lui dire qu'il le trouvait horriblement attirant.

- J'étais persuadé que ta tête sécrétait le gel qui plaque tes cheveux en arrière et que c'était définitif. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Finit-il par lâcher pour ne pas parler du reste.

- Enfile ça, au lieu de dire des conneries

Il lui jeta un pyjama vert anis sur le lit. Harry retira sa chemise bleue et son t-shirt. Il marqua une pause en examinant les vêtements d'un air dubitatif. Tout ça, c'était vraiment trop étrange. Toute cette scène ressemblait à un vaste paradoxe. Cette pièce, son pyjama. Et surtout lui. Harry réalisait qu'ils passaient une étape supplémentaire. Si c'était un genre de rêve, c'était le moment ou jamais de se réveiller, parce que la situation devenait critique.

- Quoi encore ? S'enquit Draco en voyant son air septique.

- Non... c'est juste que...je n''arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais mettre tes fringues et dormir dans ton lit, alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, tu étais prêt à tout pour me faire renvoyer de l'école…

Draco lui adressa un sourire un peu pâle. Harry n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Quelque chose de suffisamment sincère pour que ce soit totalement inédit sur la bouche de son rival.

- Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te filer mon pyjama en soie du japon et que je te laisse retourner ma chambre, alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, tu étais prêt à tout pour me foutre une raclé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui et posa la tête sur son coude. Mais si tu veux rester comme ça, ça me va aussi.

Harry considéra la situation en faisant des allers-retours entre son torse nu et le pyjama en soie. Il finit par repousser l'étoffe au sol, un peu par provocation. Draco laissa échapper un petit rire en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il joue le jeu. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre ses habitudes de maniaque, il pointa son doigt vers la malle d'un mouvement ample. L'ensemble en soie verte s'anima pour accomplir l'ordre de son maitre, il se souleva à 20cm du sol et se rangea de lui-même dans le coffre.

Harry finit de se déshabiller et se glissa sous la couette épaisse. Il ne savait pas trop comment se positionner, son pied glacé entra en contact avec le tibia de son hôte qui grimaça. Et comme c'était trop tentant pour se limiter au pied, il appuya, l'air de rien, le reste de sa jambe température « ère glaciaire » contre lui. Draco glapit et lui lança un regard assassin. Il roula sur le côté pour changer de position.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je te vire de mon lit, Potter !

- Ah oui ? Essaye toujours...

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux être inventif.

Il se redressa un peu et l'embrassa en posant la main sur sa hanche. La même décharge les traversa pour la seconde fois. Draco se positionna au-dessus de lui, il effleura sa joue avec le bout de son nez, avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment qui parut durer une éternité. Harry poussa un bâillement, il était largement le temps de penser à dormir. Il se retourna dans les couvertures et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Avant de s'endormir, il sentit le bras de Draco se poser sur son épaule et le ramener un peu contre lui. Il ne tarda pas fermer les yeux et à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

A moitié endormi, Harry était quasiment certain d'avoir entendu un loquet de porte s'enclencher dans un claquement sec. Il connaissait bien ce bruit, la vieille porte en bois de la deuxième chambre de Dudley faisait un son similaire quand l'Oncle Vernon tentait de le surprendre en train de commettre ce qu'il appelait « des bizarreries totalement interdites dans l'enceinte de la maison ». Est ce qu'il était de retour à Private Drive ? Si c'était le cas, il ne tarderait pas entendre la Tante Pétunia hurler pour qu'il aille préparer le petit déjeuner. Il remua dans ses couvertures, encore quelques minutes de sommeil et il descendrait dans la cuisine.

Mais au lieu d'être rappelé à l'ordre par les Dursley, il sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté de lui. Il tâtonna pour chercher ses lunettes. Une main s'en chargea à sa place et lui plaça les verres sur le bout du nez. Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité en réalisant où il se trouvait. Draco se tenait à côté de lui avec une expression de profonde terreur inscrite sur le visage. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la porte en bois de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Pansy Parkinson fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était nue. Ou plutôt vêtu de sous-vêtements légèrement transparents qui cachaient un minimum de centimètres carrés de peau. Le bras posé contre le mur, elle se tenait dans un position lascive.

- Draky chéri, minauda-t-elle, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle se tut brusquement en réalisant qu'une deuxième personne, en l'occurrence Harry Potter, se tenait dans le lit, à côté de son « Draky chéri ».

Merde.

Les trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent à tour de rôle dans la plus grande incrédulité. Harry venait de se réveiller au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Alors comme ça, il sortait toujours avec Pansy. Toutes les certitudes de la veille venaient de s'effriter. Juste au moment où Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Draco fut pris de convulsions. Il se recroquevilla pour contenir les tremblements de son corps.

Une potion, maintenant ?

Merde, Merde, Merde...


	11. Mélimélo & Mélodrame

**Hello ! me revoilà pour un autre chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires, ainsi que pour les alertes/favori.**

**pour ceux qui sont perdu dans l'histoire j'ai essayer d'inclure un récapitulatif des potions. Je compte modifier certain chapitre, mais ça n'influera pas sur la suite de l'histoire. **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : mélimélo & mélodrame**

Draco pressa la main contre son torse en tentant d'amoindrir l'horrible sensation de brulure qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Les battements raisonnaient à l'intérieur de son corps dans un concert de tambour frénétique. Il ferma les paupières pour essayer de retrouver son calme, chose qui en cet instant était quasiment impossible. Déjà parce qu'il était, à l'évidence, victime d'un sortilège qui s'insinuait dans ses veines comme une trainée de poudre. Ensuite, parce que tout le self contrôle de la planète ne lui suffirait pas à faire face avec sérénité aux événements qui se déroulaient dans la chambre.

Potter, Pansy, et lui dans la même pièce, tous les trois à moitié nu, un lit et une montagne de quiproquo. Voilà ce qui résumait parfaitement la situation. Draco n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qui le paniquait le plus entre l'ambiance au paroxysme de la tension et les nouvelles fantaisies de son propre corps. Pansy finit par rompre le silence.

- Draco... Potter est allongé dans ton lit. dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Je sais. Grogna-t-il, les doigts sur ses tempes. Le mal de crâne ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

- Harry Potter... dans ton lit... répéta-t-elle lentement en appuyant chaque syllabe avec dégout, comme si il s'agissait du pire des insectes.

- Merci, Pansy, je crois que ça saute aux yeux, intervint froidement Harry.

La ferme, Potter. Je sais très bien ce que je vois. Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce qui a bien pu passer par ta petite tête pour te pousser à t'introduire dans notre dortoir. Peut-être que nos intentions ne sont pas assez clair à ton égard, si c'est le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de te botter le cul à chaque fois qu'on se croise dans un couloir. En entendant j'aimerais bien une réponse, Alors je reformule, qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre ? Cracha-t-elle avec dédain

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard paniqué. Deux solutions s'offraient à eux : petit un, ils passaient aux aveux, ils balançaient tout. « On se tourne autour depuis 5 jours alors on a fini par passer à la vitesse supérieure ». Conséquences, Pansy à l'hôpital, la gazette du sorcier fait fortune, Poudlard ferme, Harry et Draco privée de sommeil à jamais. Petit deux, ils trouvaient une excuse super crédible en moins de 10 secondes. Quelque chose de suffisamment cohérent pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre dans 7...6...5...4...3...2...1

- C'est Potter, il m'a fait boire un philtre, je suis ensorcelé. débita Draco en pointant Harry du doigt.

- Quoi ? Rugirent Pansy et Harry d'une même voix.

Énorme erreur. Ce mensonge n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout les aider. Draco essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance sans croiser le regard d'Harry qui fulminait à côté de lui.

- Potter sors d'ici ! Éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! Ordonna Pansy en se dirigeant vers le lit.

D'un grand mouvement elle tira la couette en les découvrant totalement. Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à les trouver torse nu, vêtu du caleçon et d'un bas de pyjama. Les bras ballant, la bouche grande ouverte, elle leur lança un regard de profonde stupéfaction.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que vous... que vous...

- Je vais t'expliquer Pansy... commença Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque impassible. Il se retourna vers Harry, aide moi, toi !

- Je croyais que c'était de ma faute ? Répondit ce dernier en croisant les bras.

- Je crois que je me sens mal, articula Pansy. Je viens d'avoir une horrible vision.

Draco poussa un grognement, ils commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver tous les deux. Il attrapa sa baguette.

_- Silencio_

Pansy posa la main sur sa gorge avec l'expression d'un chiot apeuré. Le sort venait de la plonger dans un mutisme total. Draco fixa sa baguette d'un air troublé, ce n'était pas du tout le sortilège qu'il avait eu l'intention de jeter. Comme la jeune fille commençait à paniquer et à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens, Harry se leva à son tour.

- Stupéfix, lança-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

Pansy s'effondra mollement au sol. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva du lit. Il glissa son bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit de Goyle. Quand il se retourna Harry étais en train d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il semblait furieux, en même temps il y avait de quoi. Sur le coup Draco avait sorti la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête et le nom de Potter venait naturellement quand il s'agissait de trouver un bouc émissaire. Il prit une inspiration, il fallait qu'il dise quelques choses pour arranger la situation.

- Sort d'ici ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

Il fut horrifier d'entendre sa propre voix dire l'inverse de ce qu'il venait de penser. Harry finit de reboutonner sa chemise en essayant de contenir sa colère. Il lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire.

Sur ses mots, il roula la cape d'invisibilité sous son bras et disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Draco passa la demi-heure suivante à fouiller dans les papiers éparpillés sur sa table de chevet. Comme à leurs habitudes, les documents étaient plutôt ordonnés, mais le vaste brouillard qui avait embrumé son cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il finit par mettre la main sur la liste de Pomfresh. A en croire les notes de l'infirmière, il lui restait quatre potions à subir. Elixir d'Euphorie, veritaserum, amortentia et philtre de confusion. Les symptômes étaient limpides, le philtre de confusion était vraisemblablement en train de lui faire vivre un sale quart d'heure. Il n'avait plus qu'à étudier une stratégie avant la sortie a pré-au-lard de cette après-midi.

* * *

14H12, Harry traversa la cour d'un pas rapide mais la neige qui recouvrait le sol d'un épais manteau poudreux empêchait sa progression. Il avait mis tellement de temps à ce motiver pour sortir cette après-midi, qu'il avait bien failli rater le départ des calèches. McGonagall se tenait, les mains hanches, aux milieux d'une nuée d'élèves. Elle refoulait avec sévérité tous ceux qui n'étaient pas munis de leur autorisation. Harry serra les dents, c'était mal parti. Il jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de papier qu'il avait vainement falsifié en imitant la signature de son oncle. Heureusement pour lui, son professeur de métamorphose lui arracha la feuille des mains alors qu'il s'apprêtait à balbutier un mensonge et lui donna une tape dans le dos pour qu'il rejoigne le groupe des élèves dans la zone de départ.

Harry gratouilla le nez du Sombral qui tirait une des calèches et grimpa le marche pied. A l'intérieur Neville et Luna Lovegood était au beau milieu d'une conversation aussi absurde qu'étrange.

- ...mais non, Neville, tu confonds avec les lutins à tête rouges, le Ronflak Cornu ne vit pas du tout dans la même partie de l'écosse.

- Oh je vois, répondu Neville son un ton entendu, c'est incroyable que personne n'en parle en cours c'est tellement dingue tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans la forêt interdite.

Harry s'installa à côté d'eux en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard noir de Neville. Le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-lard se fit dans le silence. Neville soudainement très intéressé par le paysage se contentait de fixer la vitre d'un air renfrogné. De son côté Luna était trop occupée à remonter une sorte de montre à gousset pourvue d'une dizaine d'aiguilles noires qui tournaient dans tous les sens. Harry fut tenté de lui demander à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir mais il préféra s'abstenir en repensant à ses autres accessoires.

Trop heureux de quitter la calèche, il se dirigea à grand pas en direction de l'allée principale. La neige fondue dans les passages les plus fréquentés, commençait à ressembler à un vaste champ de boue. Il fit un premier arrêt à la boutique de Quidditch pour trouver le cadeau de Ron. Après avoir examiné tous les produits dérivés des Canon de Chudley, il se décida pour un Souafle doré signé de la main du capitaine. Il était sûr que ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir, mais c'était aussi pour éviter le regard insistant du vendeur qui mourrait d'envie de l'accoster pour lui vendre toutes ses nouveautés.

Trouver un cadeau pour Hermione s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu. Cette année, il devait absolument trouver autre chose qu'un livre à lui offrir, mais il n'avait aucun talent pour faire plaisir à une jeune fille de 16 ans. Une foule compacte s'était amassée devant chez Honeyduke pour gouter les nouvelles confiseries de Noël. Il pouvait toujours lui envoyer une boite avec des douceurs. Un oiseau en Chocolat vola autour de lui et s'écrasa contre sa cuisse en empreignant son jeans d'une belle tache marron.

- Oh je suis désolé, couina une jeune fille.

- C'est pas grave, maugréa Harry en frottant la tâche pour tenter de la faire disparaître.

- Mais tu es Harry Potter ! Dit-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

- euh, oui... je suppose, répondit Harry en relevant la tête.

Il reconnut une élève de Poufsouffle de son année qu'il avait déjà croisé en cours de botanique. Elle était petite, avec un visage très rond et des joues rosies par le froid. Ses cheveux châtain étaient noués en énorme chignon au sommet de sa tête, et quelques mèches ondulées retombaient sur ses yeux noisette. Harry du reconnaitre qu'il la trouvait plutôt jolie.

- tu t'appelles Ashley, non ?

- Son visage s'illumina comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau de tous les compliments.

- Oui, on a un cours en commun avec madame Chourave. Je suis assez flattée que tu te souviennes de moi, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme toi. dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- Il faut arrêter de s'imaginer que je suis idiot et fermé a tout le monde, je n'ai jamais demandé à être mis à part. Lui assura Harry.

- Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas seulement mignon, tu es aussi très modeste apparemment !

Elle s'accrocha à son bras.

- ...Ça te dit que je t'accompagne faire les boutiques ?

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était plutôt entreprenante. D'un autre coté ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, et il n'était pas contre le fait d'élargir le cercle de connaissance, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait compter ni sur Neville, ni ses camarades qui avaient déserté le château et surtout pas sur Draco.

- Pas de problème ! D'ailleurs j'aurais bien besoin de conseil pour offrir un cadeau à Hermione.

- Oh je vois ! Répondit-elle légèrement contrariée. Elle n'est pas restée avec toi pendant les vacances ?

- Non, c'est mieux qu'elle s'isole un peu avec Ron. Ils ressemblent déjà à un couple.

- C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! Se radouci-t-elle

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à la rassurer sur sa relation avec Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle s'imagine qu'il était intéressé par sa meilleure amie ? S'il était vraiment honnête il avouerait que la situation était plutôt plaisante. Ashley ferait n'importe quoi pour passer plus de temps avec lui, et ça, ça faisait du bien à l'amour propre. Se faire draguer ouvertement n'était pas si désagréable.

Elle l'entraina dans une rue adjacente, devant une vitrine où était exposé une grande quantité de meubles anciens et de boiseries raffinées.

J'adore cette boutique. ils vendent beaucoup d'objets anciens, ils ont une collection de bijoux vraiment sympa. Le prix n'est pas très abordable mais ça pourrait plaire à ton Amie.

- Bonne idée, je te suis.

La boutique était tenue par une vieille sorcière assise sur un haut tabouret, qui fumait la pipe en envoyant des volutes de fumée dans toute la pièce. Elle rajusta ses lunettes quand Harry passa devant elle. Ashley le prit par le bras et le conduit du côté des bijoux en se frayant un chemin dans un dédale d'armoire, de commodes volumineuses et de lits à baldaquin.

- C'est ici !

Une grande quantité d'épingle à cheveux étaient présentées sur un napperon en velours rouge qui semblait aussi vieux et rappé que le reste de la boutique. Après avoir examiné l'ensemble de la collection en détail, il opta pour un peigne en corne, surmonté d'une libellule argenté qui battait des ailes à chaque fois qu'on posait le doigt dessus. Le prix s'élevait à 4 Galions. Ashley jeta un coup d'œil aux bagues avec envie et finit par se résigner en retournant vers le comptoir du magasin. Avant de la suivre, un autre bijou attira l'attention d'Harry.

Sous une cloche, un bracelet en argent large de 5cm était posé en évidence dans un écrin noir. Le métal luisait d'étranges reflets verts et lui donnait un aspect surnaturel. Harry plissa les yeux pour observer l'objet plus en détail.

- ventricule de basilic.

Harry sursauta, la vendeuse se tenait derrière lui, une main sur la hanche. Elle tira longuement sur sa pipe avant de reprendre en détail.

- A sa mort les organes du basilic se cristallisent et on obtient cette matière très particulière. C'est une vraie rareté.

Ce détail cru était pour le moins curieux et insolite. Harry aurait bien voulu connaître les circonstances qui avaient permis à la vendeuse d'en faire l'acquisition. On ne trouvait pas des cadavres de basilic à tous les coins de rue. Il est évident que ce type de bracelet ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde. Harry avait tout de même une idée bien précise du genre de personne qui se venterait de portait une matière aussi étrange. Le problème c'est que cette personne ne le méritait pas.

- Ça vous intrigue n'est-ce pas.

Pas tant que ça, menti Harry qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du bracelet aux inquiétants reflets verts. En l'observant plus en détail, il réalisa que ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être du métal. Des incisions en formes de petites écailles qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un motif gravé étaient visiblement une particularité de l'organe cristallisé.

- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Ashley qui venait de passer la tête au bout de l'allée de meuble.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille femme. Cette dernière tira une longue bouffée sur sa pipe avec un regard intense.

- 20 galions, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Harry poussa un soupir et extirpa de sa poche une poignée de pièce en or. Avant de sortir de la boutique, il déposa la pince à cheveux dans le sac avec le souafle de Ron et glissa la boite qui contenait le bracelet dans la poche de son jeans.

- qu'est-ce que tu as acheté d'autre ? Demanda la jeune fille en se pendant à son bras.

- Rien du tout.

- Comment ça, rien du tout ? C'est pour qui ?

- Pour moi.

Harry se sentait un peu bête d'avoir craquer pour un bracelet qu'il n'oserait jamais porter. Un je ne sais quoi l'avait poussé à dépenser une fortune pour un accessoire auquel il n'attachait aucune importance en temps normal. Et Non, il ne lui offrirait pas. Draco ne le méritait pas. D'ailleurs, ça serait la dernière personne à qui il ferait un cadeau. Dans ce cas-là, il n'avait plus qu'à envoyer des cartes postales à Grabbe et Goyle pour les vacances de Noël ! Il prit une lente inspiration pour essayer de se vider la tête. Même quand ce crétin était absent, ses pensées finissaient toujours par converger vers lui.

- Ashley, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, je t'écoute, Harry, dit-elle en lui affichant le plus beau de ses sourires.

- C'est ce soir le bal de Noël, non ? Commença-t-il

- J'accepte ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry hébété.

- J'accepte d'aller au bal de Noël avec toi puisque c'est ce que tu allais me demander.

- Ok, euh... cool, je veux dire, super.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je te laisse dans ce cas, je dois encore trouver ma robe et je ne veux surtout pas que tu la vois avant ce soir.

Ils se séparèrent à la première intersection.

- On dit ce soir à 9h au pied du grand escalier ?

- Ça me va.

Quand elle disparut à l'angle de la rue, Harry s'adossa contre le mur. Il venait de donner à Ashley toute les raisons de penser qu'il était intéressé par elle. C'était vraiment maladroit de sa part. Il emprunta deux trois rues sans trop faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. La neige avait recommencé à tomber.

Quand il sorti de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son environnement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très loin de la cabane Hurlante. Il s'adossa au grillage qui empêchait l'accès à la petite maison délabrée. Apparemment les villageois semblaient toujours convaincus qu'ils risquaient leurs peaux en s'aventurant aux alentours. Harry esquissa un sourire en songeant à Lupin qui avait collé une sacrée frousse a tous les habitants de pré-au-lard. Mais son ancien mentor ne risquait pas de remettre les pieds par ici, il avait bien trop à faire avec l'Ordre. Il poussa un soupir dépité, sa place était avec lui et Sirius.

- T'es venu te cacher pour pleurer, Potter ?

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass se tenait à sa droite en arborant des expressions méprisantes. Ils s'approchèrent de lui en roulant des épaules. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Plus en retrait, Draco les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, assistait à la scène comme un spectateur. Derrière eux deux élèves de troisième année, visiblement anxieux, jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux à leurs ainés de Serpentard et à la cabane Hurlante.

- Hey Potter ! Tu visites ta nouvelle maison ? Lança Nott avec un rire gras, ça sera toujours plus confortable que chez Weasmoche !

- La ferme Nott, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces troisièmes années ?

- St Potter ! Cracha Pansy, ce qui se passe dans notre maison ne te concerne pas, sale Scrout.

- Vous deux, allez-y, ordonna Greengrass a ses deux cadets.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard pas vraiment rassuré avant de se glisser à travers le grillage. Harry ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à laisser ce genre d'idiots martyriser d'autre étudiants en toute tranquillité.

- Vous voulez visiter la cabane Hurlante ? Allez-y vous-même. Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable, un troll fait preuve de plus de finesse.

- Tu veux vraiment voir une riposte de troll ? Hurla Pansy en sortant sa baguette.

- C'est qu'il mord le petit pote Potter ! Ajouta Nott dans un ricanement. Attrape le Daphnée !

Daphnée s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé. Harry se mis en position. Ils avaient déjà fait face à bien pire que trois pauvres lourdauds de Serpentard. Après un basilic, un loup garou, une armée de détraqueurs et Voldemort en personne, la formation Parkinson-Nott-Greengrass n'avait rien d'effrayante. Et aujourd'hui il était d'humeur à les envoyer tous les trois à l'infirmerie.

_- Expelliarmus_

Pansy Parkinson vola a 5m et s'enfonca dans un tas de neige tandis que sa baguette rejoignait la main d'Harry. Nott et Greengrass était déjà sur lui, il les tenait en joue à l'aide des deux baguettes.

_- Serpensortia_

Un serpent enflammé s'échappa de la baguette de Daphnée Greengrass, et se propulsa dans sa direction, crochet en avant.

- Protego

Le serpent rebondit sur son bouclier et tomba au sol en faisant fondre la neige. Une montée de rage le traversa, apparemment elle ne se privait pas pour lui jeter des sortilèges agressifs. Il traça un trait vertical en face de lui de la pointe de sa baguette.

- Entomorphis

Il avait jeté le maléfice de Fred et George sans vraiment réfléchir. Daphnée Greengrass poussa un hurlement, ses cheveux qui s'étaient mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens, se changeaient en insectes grouillants et rampants au sommet de son crâne. Elle tomba au sol et se mis à rouler dans la neige en gémissant. Nott fit quelques pas en arrière en lançant un regard apeuré a Harry furieux.

Draco qui s'était contenté d'observer, intervint pour la première fois.

- Furi...non...finali...toujours pas...finite...Finite incantatem, jeta-t-il maladroitement en direction de sa camarade.

Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules, elle se redressa les yeux en larmes, et un filet de bave au coin du menton.

- Je me demander si tu allais réagir ou t'enfuir en courant avec le reste de ton groupe, lui lança amèrement Harry.

Draco s'avança vers lui, l'air furieux.

- Toi ! Continue comme ça et je vais vraiment te mettre en boule et t'envoyer sur le dos de la cuillère !

L'assemblée le fixa d'un air perplexe.

- Euh Draco, ça ne veut rien dire... osa Nott au bout d'un moment.

- La ferme ! Hurla-t-il, je vois bien qu'il y a un poireau.

- Dray, mon chou...Murmura Pansy en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Lâche-moi, Frisbee.

Pansy retira sa main avec un air profondément affecté. Malgré le fait qu'il soit complétement perdu, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation amusante. Draco n'avait jamais paru aussi embarrassé et furieux à la fois.

- Ça t'enclume ? Rugit-il en pointant sa baguette sous le cou d'Harry comme un poignard.

- Ça pour m'enclumer, ça m'enclume. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La provocation prit immédiatement, Draco plaqua la main sur sa gorge et planta sa baguette dans sa pommette. Du coin de l'œil Harry surveillait Daphnée qui jubilait de le voir en si mauvaise posture. Il remarqua trop tard son mouvement, une corde s'enroula autour de son torse et de ses poignets, le laissant à la Merci des quatre élèves de Serpentard.

- toi, je te déteste vraiment, cracha Draco avec une expression de haine pure.

A cet instant leurs visages étaient vraiment proche. On aurait dit que Draco était partagé entre l'envie de lui donner un coup de tête et de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je te déteste, répéta-t-il en appuyant chaque syllabe avec mépris. Je te hais, pire que ça, je dirais même... que je t'aime.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent au point de rivaliser avec ses lunettes rondes. Les autres s'échangeaient des regards incrédules comme pour confirmer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Même les deux élèves de troisième année proche du grillage n'en revenaient pas. Draco plissa les yeux, il ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser le sens de sa phrase.

- et bien quoi ? Aboya-t-il sèchement en faisant sursauter ses camarades.

Aucune âme courageuse n'osa lui expliquer la situation, une atmosphère de malaise pesée lourdement sur tout le groupe. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy le tira par la manche et lui fit signe de partir. Personne ne doutait qu'il y'a avait une raison magique a ces mots débités en vrac, mais l'entendre de sa bouche restait tout de même particulièrement étrange.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il les regarda s'éloigner, adossé contre le grillage. Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il avait bien sur compris que le philtre de confusion y était pour quelque chose, mais c'est la première fois que cette phrase émergeait dans leur échange. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il n'avait encore jamais imaginé, pensé, effleuré ses mots dans son esprit. C'est comme si cette notion avait toujours été au-dessus d'eux. Draco venait de la ramener à la réalité, face contre terre...

* * *

**a bientôt pour la suite, j'essayerais d'être moins longue ! :-)**


End file.
